Jerk
by ALCzysz17
Summary: AU:If life couldn't get worse for Sakura well it decided to for her. The Jerk on the block being her next door neighbor, relations becoming complicated, and her crazy inner self. Still the worse is yet to come, before things can get better or so she hopes. What's worse than a Jerk?
1. Ordinary or Not

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

***This has been completely revised for errors and plot holes (if there be any) and may content extended conversations and/or more to this chapter***

**Date: 8/4/2013**

**Chapter 1**

**Ordinary or Not**

Sakura Haruno's an ordinary, beautiful, and happy girl. She has friends, and does great in school. She's known to be a smartass at times, always proving the teachers wrong on one thing or another. Sakura had her best friend Hinata Hyuuga, who was very shy, with low self-confidence. But with Sakura as a friend, she has been finding herself becoming bolder and more outgoing, if not a little. Sakura also had an enemy as well. Her name, Ino Yamanaka. They use to be friends, but once a boy Sasuke Uchiha, who was one of the hottest boys at their school came along. Both Sakura and Ino started to have a crush on him. That's where they both grew to hate each other, because they both wanted the same boy. Their friendship ended there and that's where the betrayal came in.

But besides that Sakura had a great life. Her other friends were Naruto Uzumaki, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, and somewhat Sasuke as well. She lived in a small two story house with her parents. They were never around though, always on a business trip of some sort. It never bothers her anymore though if only because she had her friends (the girls) over half the time. Sakura had anger problems she was sometimes called, bi-polar Sakura who would just turn from good to bad in an instant. Kids in school believed that she had a twisted personality as in she had a split personality, like there was two of her inside her large forehead.

Which is a bit true too. Sakura gets good grades and everything a smart, good girl can get, but Sasuke...

Sakura woke up to her alarm. She was instantly awake once it went off the first time. She could always get up in the morning unlike most of her friends whose parents usually came in to wake them up. Sakura was out of her bed making it to perfection. Once done, she went to the bathroom where she looked at her bed, head hair. Her beautiful pink hair was spiraled around her head in such a great mess. She growled. Annoyed that her hair was always like this no matter what she did. Her hair wasn't that long, only shoulder length. Yet, somehow it always finds a way to get curly and messed up.

Sakura just turned on her straightener and went to brush her teeth. She pulled out her tooth paste and tooth brush. She started to brush her white teeth. Like always she was a perfectionist, always had to have the perfect everything. That's why she had to have Sasuke as her boyfriend. He's the perfect boy at her school who every girl wants but are way too out of their league to get him. All but her, and Ino who constantly fight over him. Sakura sighed and spit out the tooth paste. She rinsed out the tooth brush and the sink. She then walked back to her room to get changed.

She changed into a pair of blue Capri's and a dark pink top that brought out her eyes and hair nicely. She always had a knack for picking out the right clothes and everything. Sakura ran back to her bathroom and started to straighten her curly hair. In a matter of 20 minutes her hair was perfectly straight. She smiled at her reflection. Sakura was soon down stairs in the kitchen getting out cereal for a quick breakfast. She munched down Coca Pebbles in a rush seeing as she only had 5 minutes to meet Naruto and Hinata. She walked with them to school in the morning. Naruto went to Hinata's to pick her up then they would walk half way to Sakura's house and wait for her to meet them.

Sakura quickly put the bowl away and grabbed her book bag. She was then out the door locking it and walking down the porch steps. She looked over to her neighbor's house to see that the 'For Sale' sign was gone. _'Mmm...I guess someone decided to buy the house. I wonder if there's anyone my age living there now?' _Sakura thought to herself while walking down the street to the corner where she would meet Hinata and Naruto.

Hinata and Naruto were waiting for Sakura around the corner. Naruto was just standing there with his book bag at hand while his eyes were in slits. Hinata looked nervous as always. She just stood there taking quick glances at Naruto. She had a huge crush on him but could never tell him about it. Before in middle school Naruto had a huge crush on Sakura but once hitting high school it faded into friendship. Sakura tried everything to get Hinata to at least speak to him normally, yet the poor shy girl could only look away, blush, and stuttered when it came to the blonde haired teen. Sakura told her once that it was like a phobia. Though she meant it as a joke Hinata sort of took it literally.

Hinata looked over to Naruto who was standing the same way. She looked down and thought about what to say. Once she thought it up, she was about to speak when Naruto spoke first.

"Man, what's taking Sakura so long?" He said while yawning. Hinata looked down again.

"Well...maybe s-she woke up late." She said while looking back up to see Naruto looking at her. Hinata instantly started to blush and looked away. Naruto cocked his head and smiled. He didn't know why but Hinata would always make him smile with her shy ways. Yet, he never knew why she was so shy around him. He just shrugged.

"Hey guys!" They both turned to see Sakura running their way. Naruto smiled bigger, he didn't eat breakfast this morning unfortunately so he wanted to get to school and get breakfast there before it was gone.

"Hey Sakura! What took ya so long! I wanna get to school!" Naruto shouted back as Sakura made her way to them. Once Sakura got there she gave Naruto a weird look.

"Why do you wanna get to school so fast anyway? I thought you hated school." She said and looked to Hinata who smiled at her.

"I didn't get to eat this morning so we need to get to school before the breakfast is gone!" Naruto explained in a rush and started walking fast the other way to school. Sakura laughed and walked along with Hinata.

"So did you talk to Naruto at all?" Sakura looked at the shorter girl walking beside her. Hinata blushed at his name and shook her head, no.

"I was gonna but he said something first. Then you came. I'll try next time, I'm sorry." Hinata smiled weakly to Sakura who shook her head.

"Don't be sorry Hinata. Just try again next time alright?" Sakura smiled brightly and Hinata nodded.

"Hey come on guys! I need my food now!" Naruto shouted as he was a couple blocks a head of the girls. Sakura glared at him.

"Just hold on Naruto! It's not like anyone is gonna eat it all before you get there!" she shouted back at him.

"Yeah there is! Do you see how much Chouji eats in one day! If we don't hurry I won't get to eat till lunch!" Naruto said in a panic. He was right though, Chouji ate a lot for a teenager. Sakura was surprised that he could fit through a door way without getting stuck. She then shook her head. That was such a mean thing to think about. Chouji has always been a very kind hearted person, a big heart to match his body so to speak.

"Come on Sakura. We do want Naruto to eat, right?" Hinata said as she got herself ready to run with Naruto. Sakura then shrugged nodding her head. Why was it that her shy best friend would only get the courage to do something for or with Naruto when she was there too? Sakura was afraid of what it would be like if they started dating. Just imagine the phone calls she would get during the date or even…be the chaperone. The pinkette shook her head and laughed.

"Let's go then." With that said they both started running up to Naruto who was jogging so they could catch up with him...

Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata entered the school, both of the girls slightly out of breath as they walked to the lunchroom that was still serving breakfast. Naruto ran up to the line like he hadn't just run most of the way there. A smile lit up his face as he took notice that Chouji was nowhere in sight and he had a chance to get himself some food. Sakura and Hinata walked over to a table that had Tenten, Neji, and Lee. Lee was eating as well as Neji while Tenten was apparently working on homework that was due today.

"Hey guys! How is your morning?" Sakura said while sitting across from Tenten as Hinata sat across from Lee. He looked up smiling rather brightly at them.

"I am just doing fine this fair morning. What about you Sakura?" Lee said in a polite matter. That was something Sakura could never get use to, how proper and polite Lee could be. He was definitely raised to be a gentleman that is for sure. She returned his smile with a sigh.

"Doing okay as well Lee." Sakura looked over to Tenten who was doing math homework it seemed.

"Didn't do your math homework last night Tenten?" The brunette looked up with a frown and nodded.

"Didn't have time. I just got back from basketball practice and needed my sleep. Hey do you know what the answer is to number 19?" Sakura smiled and started to help Tenten finish her homework. Naruto was now walking to the table to eat his breakfast when he almost bumped into someone. He looked up to see that it was Sasuke who was walking out of the lunchroom.

"Hey watch where you're going Sasuke!" Naruto yelled to the Uchiha while starting to yet again make it to the table. Sasuke muttered an 'idiot' and left. Naruto growled under his breath and sat down next to Hinata and across from Neji. He then instantly started digging into his food. Neji gave a disgusted look but went back to his eating.

Hinata looked at Neji but quickly averted her eyes to Naruto whose face was stuffed with food. She giggled at him.

"Hey what's so funny?" Naruto said with his mouth full.

"Now, now Naruto. You shouldn't talk with your mouth full." Lee said with a serious look.

"Plus it's plain disgusting." Neji interjected too. Naruto glared at him and swallowed his food.

"Whatever. Its how I eat, I don't complain about the way you guys eat now do I?" He questioned. Neji rolled his eyes.

"Only because we don't eat like you." Neji said and smirked when Naruto growled. Hinata looked nervously between the two of them. She didn't like her cousin and crush fighting, it never ended very well.

"Please you two. We do not need a fight here of all places." Lee said putting a hand in front of the both of them. Neji just glared more before pushing his chair back. He then walked out of the lunchroom without saying anything. Lee sighed; it always ended that way too.

Ten minutes later the first bell of the day rung loudly throughout the school and students began making their way to class to start the day. Sakura left with her group of friends once hearing the bell. They began walking to their first period class. English, with whom else but Kakashi Hatake the most perverted teacher to exist in their school. He had it pretty good with the principal otherwise he wouldn't be a teacher. He didn't do much only read a very perverted book by an equally perverted author. Even though he did that, Kakashi was one of the best teachers as well. Every student he ever had passed his course with at least an A-B grade at the end of the year. Sakura chalked it up to her teacher being sort a scary hard ass when it came time to cram and study.

Naruto stayed near the door waiting for Kiba his partner in crime. They would always pull a prank on their teacher every Monday as a way to start the week. They did it not only for tradition but also because he was always late to their class, wasn't the teacher supposed to be in class five minutes before the bell rang? Not Kakashi is was usually five minutes after the bell which gave anyone enough time to get their homework done or project. Sakura walked to the back of the class near the windows. Hinata sat in front of her as Naruto sat aside her. No one sat next to Sakura, the seat was empty during most of the year so far. There were about thirty other students in the class yet there was one empty seat.

Tenten sat next to Lee in the front and Neji was seated in the middle. Since everyone there knew how long it would take for their teacher to actually get there everyone leisured around chatting among friends waiting to hear the door to the classroom start to turn. Naruto along with Kiba who finally showed up were preparing their daily pranks. Shino Aburame was sitting at his desk reading a book on bugs ignoring the antics of his friends while Shikamaru Nara was head first into his desk asleep as always. He really needed to sleep at home more often Sakura mused as she looked over everyone in the classroom.

She then turned away not wanting to witness the disaster of a prank her two idiot friends were going to pull today. She turned her green eyes to the window beside her. The day was gloomy but Sakura loved those kinds of days. The sky in her view was very pretty when gray. She then turned to see that Naruto and Kiba were racing to their seats. _'Oh boy lets see what those idiots did this time.'_ Sakura dropped her head into her hand watching the door as it started to turn.

Looks like Kakashi was coming to class early today. It seemed strange to Sakura that he would considering his track recorded for most of that year but she guessed there's a first time for everything right? Naruto and Kiba held their breath as everyone heard started to turn open. Sakura looked up at the door that had an old, dusty eraser on top that would fall and land on Kakashi's head when he came in. Too bad it wasn't Kakashi.

Instead it happened to be none other than the principal herself, Tsunade Kato. Naruto and Kiba's faces were in horror at the sight. Sakura was sure that everyone in the room about held their breathes as Tsunade walked in and the eraser landed flat on her head and fell to the ground. It left a rectangle white mark on her blonde hair. She frowned for a sec then exploded.

"Who are the little assholes that pulled off this prank!?" She shouted to the top of her lungs. Naruto shook in fear as Kiba gulped. Sakura thought to herself. _'Nice knowing ya boys.'_ Tsunade looked at everyone's faces. She then smirked and walked in fully while putting up a hand indicating someone outside to not come in yet. She then walked over near Naruto and Kiba.

"I wonder who would have the kind of minds that could concoct this little prank?" She gave a sharp glance to Naruto but looked away quickly.

"Who are the ones who always pull pranks and work so well together when doing them?" She gave Kiba a sharp glance as well.

"I guess no one is gonna speak up, right?" No one said anything in fear that she might think it was them who did it. She then shrugged and walked to the door seeing that Kakashi was now standing near the door frame. She whispered something to him and pointed to someone outside then was about to walk out of the room. She was half way there when she then said.

"Oh by the way. Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka please report to my office once class is over. Thank you." Tsunade said in a sugary sweet voice before disappearing out the door. Naruto groaned deeply covering his face with his hands while Kiba folded his arms over his chest glaring at the ceiling mumbling that it was suppose to be Kakashi.

"Well that was interesting." Kakashi mutter to himself then smiled to the class.

"Well class we have as it seems a new student in our class. Please welcome Gaara...well he doesn't have a last name on here?" Kakashi looked at the paper while a boy with blood red hair, eyeliner eyes, a Japanese love symbol on his forehead and in goth looking clothes entered the room. Some students were intimidated by his appearance others just shrugged him off thinking he wasn't so tough, mainly Naruto.

"Gaara what is your last name?" Kakashi then asked as he did not find it on the paper.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Gaara snared. Kakashi shrugged like he really cared anyway.

"Well yes I do, that's sort of why I asked but never mind. Why don't you sit in the empty seat next to Sakura?" He then pointed her. Sakura looked up to see why her name was called. She zoned out once Kakashi said new student. She didn't really care who it was as long as class could get started. She looked at the boy who was making his way to her. She instantly had an expression of fear go across her face but willed it away. The pinkette remembered years of bullying that showing fear was a very bad thing to do. Gaara smirked seeing the fearful look for the split second it was there on her face and took his seat aside her.

"Now let's get this class started shall we. If you did your homework pass it up from your rows to the person in front then they pass them and so on." Kakashi said while taking a seat and looking over his student role sheet. Sakura pulled out her homework and passed it to Hinata. She wasn't very comfortable with Gaara right next to her. Their desk sat two people at once and very close together. She glanced at Gaara who was staring at her. Sakura frowned.

"What are you staring at?" Sakura said in a whisper giving him an annoyed look. Gaara shrugged his shoulders with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, I still haven't figured it out yet?" A smirk graced his lips as Sakura openly glared at him. Who the hell did he think he was? _**'What an asshole!' shouted her inner self.**_ Most students were right; Sakura did have a split personality. She then looked away from him gripping her hands into fists. _'What an asshole indeed!'_ She agreed with her inner self. Gaara chuckled darkly finding the chick next to him to be rather amusing, he will definitely like picking on this girl.

Throughout the rest of class everything ran it's course like normal or as normal as it could get with Kakashi as a teacher. Sakura and maybe a third of the class actually stayed up for the whole thing. She was surprised that Naruto stayed up but then again he was probably scared to death of what Tsunade would do to him and Kiba when they go to her office. Regardless that Tsunade is his Godmother Sakura was sure he would be getting something for his prank, especially considering she has told him time and time again to stop with it. Sighing at how uneventful that class period was she started packing up since the bell would ring any minute. She bent over to put her binder in her book bag when she felt someone's fingers lightly go up her back. She shivered instantly going stiff at the sensation and straighten up quickly turning to Gaara who was looking the other way, as though he were truly innocent. Yeah right like he could actually do innocent.

She glared at him. Sakura then turned back to what she was doing. Then she felt his fingers lightly go back down her back, she shivered again squeezing her binder between her fingers. Sakura quickly turned around again only this time to see Gaara smirking at her.

"Can you please stop that!" She hissed looking around to make sure no one was watching them, "It's annoying and inappropriate." Sakura growled out with an angry glare. Gaara merely shrugged, what did he care.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about." Sakura's frown deepen. "You know you shouldn't frown. It makes your large forehead even more distracting than it already is." Sakura's jaw dropped hearing that. _**'What the hell did he just say?!' **_Gaara would have laughed out loud but he wasn't much of the type to do that. Right at that moment the bell rang for first period to be over.

"See ya later, fat head." Gaara said and walked out of class while students ran out of his way.

"That asshole! Who does he think he is anyway!" Sakura stomped out of the room in anger as Hinata followed behind. Everyone yet again dodged out of her way as well. An angry Sakura is a scary Sakura.

Sakura made it through 2nd, 3rd, and 4th period without having an encounter with Gaara thank god. She was now making it slowly to lunch to meet her friends. She was the only one who had advance math with the 11th graders. In that class she had another new student by the name Temari. She was pretty cool, witty, smart, and funnily sarcastic. Sakura was happy to know that she could actually have an intelligent conversation with not only Shikamaru but her as well. Sakura opened the lunchroom doors heading to the same table that sat Kiba, Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, and Hinata.

Naruto and Kiba looked like they went through hell, both their faces looking down at their food but not partaking in eating it. Sakura gave a small smile to them and sat next to Lee.

"So what did Tsunade say to you guys?" She bothered to ask even though their faces were enough to tell her everything. Kiba spoke first.

"We both have after school detention for a whole month." He frowned and banged his head against the table. Naruto then added.

"Plus we have to clean all the chalkboards for a whole month too for every room on the first floor. I think we both died and went straight to hell." Naruto whined before opting to eat his food before it got cold.

"Well I'm gonna get some food okay guys." Sakura said and got up to the line. She didn't like the fact that the line was always squished. She then felt someone's chest up against her back. Sakura didn't move at all. _'Who the hell is that?' _she thought without turning her head.

"Hello, fat head." she heard him say right next to her ear. His warm breath blowing her hair away from her ear. Sakura turned her head to see Gaara standing their looking straight ahead then looking down to her. He smirked and she frowned.

"Now, now what did I say about frowning fat head." Sakura growled.

"Why don't you leave me alone Gaara, I didn't even do anything to you." She mumbled at the end turning to face her front. Gaara then placed his hands on her hips which sent shivers down her back.

"I know that, but it's just too damn fun fucking with you." He whispered in her ear. The instant the line moved she moved out of his grip up to the person in front of her, it happened to be Ino. Sakura accidentally bumped into her which caused her to turn around.

"What the hell was that for? Watch where you're going forehead girl!" Ino yelled at her in a harsh matter placing her hands on her hips as she glared at her. Sakura could just imagine the smirk on Gaara's face. She could also hear the clock ticking in his head too.

"Forehead girl eh? I think fat head fits her better." Gaara suggested to her worst enemy ever. Ino smiled wide laughing lightly at the name.

"Nice name. Mind if I use it for now on?" Ino asked while giving Sakura a devilish look.

"Use it as much as you want. The more the merrier." Gaara said to Sakura's horror.

"What!?" Sakura yelled in complete horror.

"Don't be so loud fat head, were standing right next to you." Ino said smiling even more. Sakura flat out left the lunch line forgetting that she was hungry and ran to the table. It seemed that she did yell pretty loud for everyone there was alarmed by her out cry.

"What's wrong fair Sakura?" Lee said in concern. The others nodded with curious faces.

"You know our new student Gaara. Man, he calls me fat head and now Ino is starting to call me that! Argghhh...why did this have to happen to me?" Sakura said with her head on the table. Hinata put her hand on her shoulder in a comforting way though it didn't do much.

"Don't worry Sakura. If Ino bothers you with it, we'll just gang up on her." Naruto said and everyone gave him a look. "What!? It was just a suggestion jeez...party poopers." Naruto then started to eat again.

"What am I gonna do now? It's bad enough for Ino to pick on me for my forehead but now she has an even better name to call me." Sakura whined burying her face in her arms as though hiding away would make it go away. Neji just rolled his eyes. Tenten looked down, she was thinking of something to tell her.

"Maybe...I don't know you could ask them to leave you alone. You could say that you'll have them ganged up on." Tenten suggested. Though she knew it would never happen, it was better than not trying. Sakura gave her a disbelieving look.

"I don't believe that is such a good idea Tenten. But thanks for trying at least." Sakura said and smiled to her. It seemed her life was just getting worst by the minute...

* * *

**A**/N: So I re-read this chapter added a few things and proof read it. I am actually surprised with myself. This is pretty decently written for something I wrote over seven years ago. Anywho I am going to be doing this for every chapter till I update that way I am up-to-date with this story and I can remember where I was heading with it. Thank you all for still sticking around and thank you to new readers for still reading this even though I haven't updated in years! I will finish this I promise you that!

ALCzysz17 ^_~


	2. He's my What?

**this is the second chapter to 'Jerk'...yay...fine then be like that...evil people...hehhehe...i need to stay away from sugar for now on...hehheheh...well anyway...i will try to make the updates very quick and stuff, but I have work and school...well...i have school next week since I am on spring vacation...yeah man!... I really hope to have the third chapter out by this week too...so keep a look out...and here's the chapter...**

**I don't own Naruto...and that is really fucked up but that is how it is...**

**Okay the-...- means that its changing scenes..ya know going to another place or something...you'll understand when you reach one...**

**this starts from where I left off in the first chapter...**

**He's my What?**

Neji saw at how sad Sakura looked, he then sighed.

"Why don't you just make up better names to call her and for Gaara?" Neji offered to even say. Sakura looked at him and smiled, Neji never gave advice or say anything nice to begin with. It was pretty rare and it maked her happy to know he was trying to help in somewhat the way.

"Thanks Neji. I should make better names for Ino, but what about Gaara? He is probably really strong and stuff. I don't want him to beat me up." Sakura said and looked over to the line to see Gaara laughing with Ino and pointing her way. Everyone at the table looked over to them and glared. Even Hinata gave a good glare to them. Neji then said.

"Look, if that Gaara guy gives you any shit I'll personally take care of him alright." Sakura smiled big. And quickly kissed Neji on the cheek.

"Thanks Neji! I gotta go guys! I'll see you later!" Sakura then jumped up and ran out of the lunchroom. Neji was wide eyed from the whole incident. He put his hand to his cheek and looked down. Naruto then busted out laughing. Neji glared at him.

"Naruto just shutup and eat!" Neji then walked out as well

Sakura was running off to her science class to finish off a project she forgot about that and she just didn't want to stay in the lunchroom. Sakura kept running while the whole thing went through her mind. That is until she bumped into someone. She went flying into the floor as the other person just stood there unharmed. Sakura looked up to see a tall boy. He had brown wild hair sort of like Gaara, and face make-up as well. The looked down at her and smirked.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he pulled her up. Sakura just nodded her head without really thinking at all. She then said.

"Yeah. Sorry about that, I wasn't really looking at where I was going." The boy just smiled and shook his head.

"Don't be sorry. I saw you coming I just didn't move. By the way I'm Kankuro and you are?" Kankuro asked.

"Oh my name is Sakura and-She doesn't need to be talking to you!" Sakura was cut off and then ruffly pulled away from Kankuro. Sakura looked to see who said that though she had a good guess from the familar voice. There holding her arm was Gaara who was glaring at Kankuro. Kankuro just smirked and shrugged.

"Don't get all angry. I wasn't gonna do anything to her. I was just helping her up." Kankuro said as he shrugged again. Gaara just glared back at him. Sakura was just plain confused, how did these two know each other and why was Gaara even holding her in the first place?

"Just go to lunch Kankuro." Gaara ordered more than said. Kankuro smiled even more seeing him like that.

"Jeez Gaara. I thought I was the older brother. Fine, I'll go only because I'm hungry. Check ya later, Sakura." Kankuro waved and walked off to the direction of the lunchroom. Sakura blinked. _'Those two are brothers!...Wow...well they both do have the same hair and stuff...' _**'Need I remind you that Gaara is still holding your arm!' her inner self shouted above her thoughts. **

Sakura looked up to see Gaara was still holding her arm and looking down at her with a smirk. She glared back at him.

"Let go of me, Jackass!" Sakura yelled in rage, must be her inner self taking over. Gaara smirk became more physcotic. He then pushed her up against the wall and pinned her there.

"So you decided to give me a name too. Well fathead let me remind you that you should be afried of me." Gaara looked at her with an evil glint in his eyes.

"I'm not afried of you. The only thing about you that scares me is your use of make-up. Isn't it the girls who use make-up not the boys." Sakura smirked herself when Gaara started to glare at her. Then he smiled an evil smile.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were in your little situation." Sakura blinked. _'What situation?' _**'I don't know...maybe the one where your pinned and he isn't situation!' **_'Oh...shit!' _Sakura then got a fearful look. Gaara leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"How does it feel to be corner like an animal?" Sakura looked at him with wide eyes. She didn't know what to do.

"How would you like to get your ass kicked by a girl?" Sakura and Gaara looked to their right to see...Tenten standing there with some books in her arms. Gaara glared at her.

"What can you do? There's no way you could actually beat me." Gaara replied and pulled away from Sakura who slid down to the floor. Gaara walked over to Tenten and stood in front of her. He was about a couple of inches taller than her.

"Are you trying to scare me or something? Cause it ain't working. Why don't you drag your eyelinered ass back to the lunchroom before I do it for you." Tenten said and smirked. Sakura smiled bright. Tenten was always there for her. Tenten's a tough girl, in middle school she use to get in loads of fights, but strangely after meeting Lee she stopped because he told her too. That spiked up Sakura's attention and she pried into it. Only to find out that Tenten had a growing crush on him. Funny how a tough girl falls for a nice guy.

"So you really think you can take me on, right? Well you better watch yourself otherwise you'll find yourself in a shit load of trouble." Gaara gave one last glare and started walking off.

"Ya know Gaara. For someone who talks alot you really don't do shit!" Tenten shouted back at him. Gaara stopped for a sec but then kept walking on. Tenten smiled and turned to Sakura who was still on the floor. She walked over to her and bend down on her knees.

"You alright Sakura?" Sakura just smiled at her.

"Yeah I'm doing fine. But you really shouldn't have done that, I don't want you getting hurt." Tenten smiled at Sakura. She was such a worry wart.

"Don't worry, I can handle myself. Its you who I'm worried about. Did he hurt you or anything?" Sakura shook her head 'no.' Tenten then pulled out her hand to help her up. Sakura took it and Tenten pulled her up from the ground.

"So where were you heading before Gaara came?" Tenten asked as they walked.

"I was going to my science class to get something. What about you? Where were you going before you decided to help me?" Sakura was really curious to where Tenten was going. Tenten then shrugged.

"Just to my locker. I wanted to get to class early too." Sakura gave her a weird look.

"Why do you want to get to class early? I thought you liked to be late." Tenten's eyes widen and she blushed. _'Aha I knew it! She wanted to get there to see Lee...Awww that's so cute!' _Sakura smiled and looked at Tenten's face that was growing red by the second.

"Well...I...umm...Look I just want to get there before...umm..you know...to see Lee..." Tenten looked at the ground. She was so embarrassed. Sakura giggled at her friends reaction.

"So you really like him don't you?" Tenten looked at Sakura and nodded.

"Well he's the first guy who's really seen me as a...well you know girl, and isn't afried of me."

"Wait...What about Neji. He isn't afried of you, and he's pretty cute...well for you." Tenten shook her head.

"No, Neji just brings me down most of the time. He always points out my weaknesses, while Lee. He encourages me to do better and doesn't try to bring me down. Actually...hahahahaha...he freaks out if he upsets me. It's pretty funny really." Tenten smiled remembering when Lee said something that upset her. His arms were flailing up and down and he was shouting, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!". Sakura smiled at her, Tenten was really something

It was finally 7th period the last day and Sakura was so happy. She was walking to her P.E class. That's what she loved about 7th period, it was her gym class and it was the last class so she could take a shower when she got home. Her teacher was a bit of a goof. His name Gai. Lee loved this teacher, not in the nasty way but he was his role-model. Though Sakura didn't really know why.

She walked into the dressing room for the girls to get changed. Hinata and Tenten were already in there changing. Hinata was wearing blue capris and a dark blue v-neck shirt. Tenten was wearing black pants and light red shirt.

"Here up Sakura and change. Me and Hinata will be out there waiting for ya!" Tenten yelled before her and Hinata left to the gym. Sakura quickly changed in to light blue shorts and a pink tank top. She than ran out to the gym. There she saw Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Sasuke and...Gaara! **'What the hell? What is he doing in gym class!' Inner Sakura was not pleased not at all. **

Sakura walked past him and went to her friends before he could say anything to her. She sat down next to Shikamaru who looked tired as usual. They all waited for their gym teacher to come which was talking a while. Tenten sat next to Lee. They were both seated a bit away from everyone esle. Lee just sat there apparently thinking deeply. Tenten smiled and looked around. She then looked back at Lee.

"Hey Lee, do you know where Gai is?" She asked as she looked away when he looked at her.

"I really don't know. He's usually here by now. What if something happen to him? Oh where are you our teacher?" Lee started to get all dramatic. _'Memo to self. Don't ever mention that his favorite teacher isn't here yet...' _Tenten thought to herself. Lee stared at her for a moment and looked towards the door where their teacher was suppose to pop up any second. Tenten looked at the door too, but it didn't seem like anyone was gonna come out.

"Lee why do you look up to Gai so much? He isn't anything great really." Tenten asked. She too was very curious to know why he looked up to their crazy gym teacher. Lee smiled and shook his head. He then looked over to Tenten.

"I look up to him because he makes me feel stronger. He helps me become better and encourages me to do the right thing. You wouldn't want me being like Neji now do you. If it wasn't for Gai, I guess I would be exactly like Neji if you really think about it." Lee winked at Tenten and gave her a big smiled. Tenten blushed and looked down.

"Oh well I never really thought of it that way. Its kind of how you are to me. You always encourage me and you make me want to do the right thing as well..." Tenten looked up to Lee who smiled bigger if possible.

"You know you should smiled more Tenten. You look prettier when you do." And at that instant Gai slammed open the double doors to the gym and walked up to the class. Everyone was very alert now.

"Hello class! Sorry I'm late! I just ran into Kakashi and we had a little duel and as usual I won!" Gai all but dramaticly shouted. Some students in the class mumbled a 'yeah right' or 'What a lair.' Lee just looked up to his teacher with pride, and Tenten just growled under her breath. _'He always has to come at a good moment doesn't he?' _She thought to herself.

"Okay class! Today were gonna do some team work. I want each person to match up with someone esle. The catch is...that it is a boy and girl team. So you girls find guys and hurry!" Gai gave off his dramatic pose. Most students thought it was kind of creepy. Sakura thought fast and walked over to Sasuke.

"Umm...Hey Sasuke, since were suppose to do a boy-girl team. Would you be my partener?" Inner Sakura had her fingers crossed as Sakura held her breath. Sasuke looked at her with an irrated face. He then sighed. _'Better her than some other girl.' _

"Fine Sakura. I will be your partener." Sasuke finally said. Sakura thought her heart exploded once she heard those words. She then smiled and sat beside him

Hinata was very nervous. She was going to ask Naruto to be her partener. She gluped and walked nervously to Naruto. Her heart pounded inside herself. _'You...you can do this...Just..just walk up to him..a-and ask N-Naruto to be your p-partener...' _Hinata was now standing in front of Naruto, but his back was turned to her. She was just about to tap his shoulder when Naruto turned around to come face to face with her. Hinata's face grew red from Naruto being so close. Naruto blinked and smiled.

"Hey Hinata! Wanna be my partener?" Hinata swear her heart skipped a beat when he asked her that. All she could do was nod her head to him. Naruto smiled big and grabbed her hand leading her to a spot in the gym. Hinata glanced down at their hands and blushed even more. _'Naruto's...holding my hand...' _Hinata smiled big. Maybe it's better not to talk and just take action

Tenten looked at Lee who was just standing there. It didn't look like he was gonna ask any girl soon so she thought it would be a good idea to ask him. Tenten walked up to Lee.

"Hey Lee. Do you have a partener?" Tenten smiled alittle. She wasn't sure if he would say yes or no. Lee looked at Tenten and smiled big.

"Nope. But would you like to be my partener?" Tenten lost her breath. She didn't expect him to ask her, but it was plain fine with her.

"Sure, thats fine with me." Lee gave her a big grin and grabbed her wrist leading her to a spot on the floor. Like Hinata, Tenten blushed by his actions, but didn't mind at all

Kiba groan. There was no girl left. Everyone chose a girl already and Kiba was left alone. He did not want to end up being paired with his teacher. That had happened too many times before. Kiba growled and looked around for any girl that was left standing. He didn't have to look long to see a girl with blonde hair up in a ponytail wearing white shorts and an orange shirt. Her back was to him. Kiba smiled and walked over to her. He tapped her shoulder.

"Hey I saw you all alone and thought you could...OH God its you!" Kiba said with wide eyes when he saw that it was none other than Ino with her hands on her hips. She glared at him.

"What the hell do you want Kiba?" She growled out. Kiba glupped. He hated Ino, she was such a bitch at times. He was just about to walk away when he saw that the only other person without a partener was Chouji and if he chose Ino, Kiba would end up being parteners with...Gai. _'Sorry Chouji old pal but your on your own.' _ Kiba thought and grabbed Ino's arm.

"Your gonna be my partener, if you like it or not." Kiba told her and dragged her to a spot on the floor. Ino glared at him with full heat.

"Why the hell would I want you for a partener?" She yelled at him. Kiba smiled and then pointed to Chouji.

"It's either me or lard boy over there. Take your pick." Kiba smirked when he saw Ino's face show disgust. **_(Sorry guys! I think Chouji is a cool character...but its what Kiba thinks...you got to admit that its funny right...fine then be that way...)_**

"Errr...I guess you, but only because I don't have a choice." Ino then sat down beside Kiba. _'Don't worry. It's not like I wanted to choose you either...'_ Kiba thought.

"Okay class if everyone has a partener stay seated." Gai looked around to see everyone did but Chouji.

"Alright! Chouji that just leaves you which you'll be my partener! Isn't that great?" Gai gave another pose.

"Whatever you say." Chouji mumbled and walked over to Gai.

"Okay class were gonna play some basketball! Each team will have a number and when I call that number out with another teams number. Those two teams with play against each other. Who ever reaches 3 points first wins and goes over to the right as the losers go to the left. Alright now let me tell everyone their numbers!" Gai smiled and walked by every group telling them their number. He didn't go in order, he would jump from 1 to 4 just to confuse the groups so it was a surprise when they found out who they were against.

"Sasuke and Sakura your number is 6." Gai then walked up to Lee and Tenten.

"Lee and Tenten your number is 2." Gai moved on to Hinata and Naruto.

"Naruto and Hinata your number is 9." Gai left to some others as well and told them their numbers. Neji and his parterner were number 1. Gaara and his very afried partener were 4. Kiba and Ino were 10. Shino and his partener were 5 and Shikamaru and his partner were 8. Gai smiled, happy that the teams were all assembled.

"Okay now I will call out the first two groups to go against each other. Number 6 against Number 9." Sakura and Sasuke got up as did Hinata and Naruto. Naruto smirked when he saw that he was against Sasuke, he would surely show him who was the master of sports.

_**(Now I know you all would like me to go through and say what happens during the games but that would take too long and very boring...sorry..)**_

The game was over in 3 minutes. Sakura and Sasuke won as Naruto and Hinata lost.

"Okay! Number 2 against Number 11!" Lee and Tenten got up and went against another guy and girl. They really didn't have a chance for within one minute Tenten and Lee made three points.

"Good job you two. Great team work! That's what everyone of you guys should be doing! Now Number 1 against Number 5!" Neji and his partener went up and played against Shino and his partner. The game lasted 5 minutes. Who knew that Shino was such a persistine person. Number 1 lost and Number 5 won.

"Number 8 against Number 4!" Gaara basically played the game by himself. it didn't even last a minute within seconds the game was over and Gaara team won. Shikamaru didn't really care. He just wanted to sleep.

"Number 10 against Number 3." Kiba and Ino went up and beat the crap out of two other people. Though the two hated each other, they made such great team work.

The game took up the whole class period. #5 went up against #2 and lost. #6 went up against #10. That one took up about 8 minutes yet #10 won. #4 against #7. In the end #2-Lee and Tenten won the whole thing. They played against #4-Gaara and his partener.

Now all the girls were in the changing room getting back into their regular clothes. Ino kept bragging about her win against Sakura. Who was trying her best not to jump her.

"Oh man! Me and Kiba kicked your ass Sakura, that was so great!" Ino kept saying and dancing around.

"Reality check Ino but wasn't Sasuke on her team. Doesn't that mean that you beat him as well. And I thought you liked him too." Tenten added. She smirked when Ino frowned but then bounced back with.

"Well the only reason he lost was because Sakura was on his team." **'What the hell? We would have won if she didn't step on my foot and stole the ball away from me!' Shouted Inner Sakura. **Sakura herself agreed as well.

"Just shut up you fat pig!" Sakura shouted to Ino who stopped and glared at her.

"What did you just call me! FATHEAD!" Ino yelled back. Sakura growled under her breath.

"I called you a FAT PIG, YOU BITCH!" Ino instantly went to attack Sakura when Tenten and Hinata stood in her way.

"Just leave her alone Ino!" Hinata told her bravely. Tenten nodded her head in agreement.

"Be lucky you have your little followers Sakura, otherwise you would be dead meat about now." Ino stuck her tongue out and left the dressing room. Sakura sighed. Ino was right, if Hinata and Tenten weren't there she might have gotten her ass beat. Hinata put her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Don't worry Sakura. Ino won't do anything as long as were around." Hinata smiled trying to make her best friend happy.

"Yeah as long as your around. But once your gone and I'm alone what will I do then. She's right, I will be dead meat once she gets to me." Sakura slid to her knees again and barried her face within them. Tenten looked sad for a moment. Then an idea popped in her head.

"Hey why don't you have someone teach you how to defend yourself? I would but I have practice and I need to study. But there should be someone out there that will teach you." Sakura smiled at Tenten. Maybe she was right. All she needed was someone teaching her how to defend herself, she just needed to find that someone.

"Your right Tenten. That is exactly what I'll do. I just need to find that person." They all smiled and left the changing room

Sakura waved goodbye to Hinata and Naruto as she walked home. The day was so long to her and so eventful as well. First meeting some guy who likes to toy with you, an enemy gets a new name for you, you get a new enemy, and then partenered up with the hottest guy ever...Just to help the other team win. Yep today sucked ass for Sakura.

She kept walking until she saw blood red in the corner of her eye. Sakura looked to her left to see Gaara sitting on the porch to her next door neighbors house. Her eyes widen in shock. Gaara saw her and smirked. He waved at her. Sakura took off to her porch and ran inside. She slammed the door shut and fell to her knees.

"HE'S MY NEXT DOOR NEIGHBOR!" Sakura yelled...** 'He's my What?' Inner Sakura fainted...**

**Well there ya go...the next chapter...took me a while...well this was actually 9 pages but who cares...hehhehe...what I am trying to do is keep each chapter at least 8 pages no less...so it will take me a while to come up with the next chapter... I hope you all liked it...well you better...anyway...I'm out...**

**LostsoulofRegret**


	3. He's not what he seems

**Well, well, well...as you all should know...this is the 3rd chapter!...jeez I am on a roll here...hehheheh...that and Gin-Inu wants me to be fast so I gotta make her happy...well with that final note let the chapter begin...**

**Hey well I am dedicating this chapter to everyone who has reviewed my story so far... I feel so happy knowing you all enjoy my story...this is my first Naruto story so thanks to:**

**Gin-inu**

**SweetAssassin**

**bearbunny03-my best friend in the whole, wide world!**

**SliverSimoneLady**

**Heartlessful**

**ThE AnOnYmOuS OnE**

**Omniheart-my online pal!**

**ThePeaceMaker**

**crazy anime idiot (woot!)**

**Mind At Loss**

**sexxy-INU-tenshi**

**The Warmth of the Afterglow**

**al**

**lovelyprincesssakura**

**BWOLFY**

**Heartlessful**

**gAaChaADDICT**

**Hao'sAnjul**

**mfpeach**

**Moi**

**Sakurachn**

**Lady-valasia**

**Thank you all some much...you really know how to make someone feel special...-tears- you guys are the best...**

**I don't own Naruto...no comment...**

**He's not what he seems**

Sakura woke up to her alarm as always. Though not as quick. She didn't get much sleep last night considering that her innerself had a heart attack because her neighbor is a guy who likes to mess with her. That and she was up late studying just to get him off her mind. She didn't like him it was just she was afraid of what he had planned for tomorrow.

"Argghh...I better just get up. Not like there's anything I can do if I just lay here all day." Sakura then got up and did her daily routine. Brush her messy hair, brush her teeth, change clothes, and straighten her hair. Today Sakura wore a dark blue tank top with blue jeans and white sandals. She smiled at her reflection and walked down stairs to eat a quick breakfast before meeting Naruto and Hinata like every morning.

Sakura decided on eating toast and eggs. After eating that she grabbed her backpack and got ready to head out, that is until her innerself stopped her.

'**Wait what are you doing?' Inner Sakura yelled.**

'_I believe I am going to meet Naruto and Hinata like I always do. What's wrong with that?'_

'**Nothing but shouldn't you check to make sure Gaara isn't out there probably waiting for you. He does know that he lives beside you.' **

'_Oh...right...I will do that now...'_ With that Sakura walked over to the kitchen window and looked over to the house next door. She didn't see anyone out on the porch or in the yard.

"Close is clear. Here I go.." Sakura then walked to the door and head out. She turned and locked the door. She put the keys in her pocket and turned around. Then slam! Sakura fell on her butt with her head spinning.

'_What the hell did I hit?' _She thought as her head started to come back to her. Sakura looked up to see Gaara standing there smirking down at her. She then glared back at him and stood up.

"What the hell are you doing on my porch!" She shouted at him. Gaara stuck a finger in his ear twist it and pulled it out.

"You don't have to be loud. I was waiting for you." Gaara looked down at her. Sakura had a blank expression.

"Why were you waiting for me?" Sakura looked at him oddly. Gaara shrugged. Sakura almost fell over again.

"What do you mean you don't know!"

"You really don't have to be loud I am standing right in front of you!" Gaara shouted back at her. Sakura glared at him even more.

"I just wanted to walk you to school Sakura. That's all." Gaara said as he tried being innocent which creeped her out.

"What's the catch?" Gaara give her a weird look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't know...Maybe that you were a jackass yesterday and now you want to hang out with me...Your up to something aren't you?" Gaara just looked away.

"Look...I'm sorry...about what I said yesterday. I sometimes get out of control when I'm mad."

"Why were you mad in the first place?" Sakura asked being curious.

"I didn't like the fact that we moved. I was pissed off and you were the first person that I could take my anger out on. I sometimes have a split personally. So what do you say?" Gaara looked at her with hope in his eyes. _'Maybe I should...He does seem different...' _

'**Different my ass! He's just leading you into a trap!' Inner Sakura shouted with anger.**

'_But he doesn't seem that way...I'll give him one last chance if he does something that's mean then there will be war...' _Sakura thought hoping her innerself agreed.

'**Fine but if something happens...Don't say I didn't warn you...' And with that Inner Sakura was gone. **Sakura sighed to herself. She then looked at Gaara.

"Fine I will let you walk with me, but if you try anything I will have my friends kick your ass. Got it?" Gaara looked at her in disbelief. He then shrugged.

"I promise I won't do a thing." Sakura smiled. She then walked off the porch with Gaara behind her. She walked down about 5 blocks before she stopped and looked at him.

"What?" Gaara asked as she stared at him.

"I don't like having you behind me like that. Stand beside me." It was more of an order than her asking. Gaara glared but walked up beside her. They both then started walking and turned the corner. Sakura looked around but Hinata and Naruto were no where in sight. She sighed to herself. Naruto probably was hungry and got Hinata to come with him instead of waiting for her. Though she wasn't complaining seeing as it wouldn't look right with her walking aside Gaara who's her enemy.

They walked to school in silence. It was strange to Sakura. She actually liked his company right now, seeing as he was quiet and not saying hateful things to her. She smiled and glanced at him. Gaara was just looking ahead with a frown on his face. He didn't seem to notice so Sakura decided to take a better look at him. His blood red hair was unruly, but somewhat tame as well. His light greenish, blue eyes were dazing and shined in the light sun rise. Sakura couldn't help looking at his eyes, with the black eyeliner around his eyes it just made them stand out more. She then looked down to his clothes. They consisted of a black shirt saying- "Life is fucked up, just deal..." and black pants that were tight yet baggy looking.

Sakura then looked back up to his eyes. She stared long and hard at the black around them. It was strange from far away you would think it was eyeliner but now that she really looked at the black rings around his eyes, they just didn't seem like eyeliner to her. She then without even realizing it, reached up her hand to his eyes where she lightly ran her index finger along the blackness. Gaara looked stunned for a second then grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"What do you think your doing?" Gaara questioned her. Sakura was busy looking at her finger seeing that the black didn't wipe off or, for that matter smug either. She looked up at his face.

"Is that really eyeliner? It doesn't look like it to me." Gaara glared at her and let go of her wrist. He ignored her question and kept walking. Sakura ran and caught up with him.

"Come on Gaara. Tell me. It's not like I would-Why would you wanna know?" Gaara cut her off. He had stopped abruptly and looked at her with serious eyes. Sakura had a hard time keeping her eyes looking at his but was still able to.

"Because...I'm just curious. That and it doesn't seem normal." Gaara smirked then suddenly burst out laughing. Sakura started to glare at him.

"I am anything but normal Sakura." Gaara responded after his laughter was gone. Sakura blinked and smiled lightly. That was the first time he had said her name. Before he called her Fathead the name he created for her.

"Look just tell me. You do want friends right?" Sakura stared at him. Gaara looked away and thought to himself. He never needed friends. In his old school he was a loner, a freak, and the most powerful student to walk their halls. No one wanted to be friends with him. His brother and sister were nice, okay well his sister was. They were the only ones who even thought of talking to him during the school day. No one, not even teachers wanted to talk to him. Gaara looked at Sakura with a slight frown. If his old school was like that then why should he believe that it would change here. Though it did start with Sakura. Gaara really wouldn't even think of annoying a girl until he meant her. It was just something about her that drew him towards her. That was why he left the lunch room when he saw her leave.

He liked being near her. And this morning when his brother and sister left without him. He waited for her to come out, because he wanted to be with her. Gaara then shrugged.

"The black lines around my eyes isn't eyeliner. I am insomniac. I usually only get an hour or two of sleep but that's all. I am always up no matter what I can do. My father has had me go to doctors but no one can fix it. So every night I lay in bed awake just wishing that I could fall asleep like normal people do." Gaara looked down with a deep frown. Sakura's eyes widen. She never would have guessed. She really felt sorry for him, and it increased more of the reasons why he acted the way he did.

"Don't worry Gaara. Even if you were an ass to me yesterday. I'll be your friend, only if you want me too." Sakura looked up at him. Gaara stared into her light green eyes. They shined with happiness in the sun light. Gaara's lips formed in a line that in the corners lifted a little. Sakura smiled even bigger seeing that he tried to smile back.

"We better hurry though. Or we will be late for school." Sakura smiled bright at him as they both quicken their pace to get to school...

**So sorry guys! this is only 4 pages on Microsoft Word...heh heh..-sweatdrop-...thats it for now...i will update again...maybe tommorrow or Friday...don't really know...but the next chapter will be Naruto and Hinata...what they did while waiting for Sakura...well they need a little love too...**

**Will Hinata get courage to talk to Naruto?**

**Or will her shyness keep her from ever telling him?**

**Or will Naruto be the one speaking as usual?**

**Wait for the next chapter to find out...only I will know...just as soon as I think it up...hehhehehhe...I'm out...**

**LostsoulofRegret**


	4. Moments

**Hey! well this is chapter 4...its too obvious but who really cares...well this chapter is mainly about Naruto and Hinata along with Lee and Tenten plus continueing with Gaara and Sakura...what they did when Sakura wasn't there and when they get to school...okay first it starts out at Naruto's place then...yeah you will know cause you will be reading it...**

**I don't own Naruto...but if I did Gaara would be in it more, Sakura would fall for him, Naruto would know Hinata liked him, Kankuro wouldn't wear his make-up all the time and show his hair...okay I do think he's sexy but I really wanna know what he looks like underneath it all...**

**Moments**

Naruto woke up the same way he always did. By falling off his bed when his very loud alarm clock went off. Unlike Sakura, Naruto didn't have a routine. Mostly all he did was get into his clothes, brush his hair and teeth, and hope that he had food in his small house. Naruto didn't have parents like all his friends did. They died after he was born so he never got to know them. He only had one photo of them. His father stood on the left with his mother on the right and she was holding him in her arms.

Naruto loved the photo. He had it on the wall over his bed since to him it felt like they were there watching over him.

Naruto smiled at the picture when he was grabbing his bookbag. He then walked out into the kitchen to see if there was food at all. Too bad there wasn't. He sighed to himself. He had a job at a small ramen shop, so he got paid pretty well. He just always forgot to buy food. He then smiled. Lucky the school had breakfast avaliable. Naruto quickly ran out and locked the door. He ran off heading towards Hinata's house...

Hinata smiled at her reflection and then frowned. Tons of people in her school said she was beautiful, though it didn't matter if they thought so. It only mattered if a certain blonde boy thought so. Hinata's frown deepen when she heard her mother and father yelling at each other. They always did. Her mother was very sweet person and cared for her very much, but her father was a cruel person and would always tell her that he wished she was a boy. That's why Hinata kept her hair so short, hoping that it might please her father though it didn't do anything to change him.

Hinata wore her usual outfit. A light brown, gray coat and light blue capris. She wasn't much of type to show alot of skin. She tried avoiding that by all cost. Hinata then heard the door bell ring.

"Hinata dear! Naruto is here to walk you to school!" Her mother called to her. Hinata smiled and grabbed her bookbag. She quickly ran down the stairs to the door. As she did this she glanced at her father who was glaring at the door. Hinata looked down but kept on going ot the door. She kissed her mother good bye and walked out to see Naruto standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Hi N-Naruto." Hinata said quietly. Naruto turned to her and smiled.

"Hey Hinata! Lets hurry and meet Sakura!" Naruto said loudly as they both headed to the side walk. Hinata nodded her head. They both walked side by side down the street. Hinata didn't know what to say. She told herself that she would talk to him, yet she didn't know what to say.

It didn't take long for them to get to the meeting place. They both took their usual spots and waited. Hinata was deep in thought. _'What should I say?...I wish Sakura was here, she could help me out...'_ Hinata looked over at Naruto. He was sitting on the sidewalk with his legs crossed in boredom. He sighed and looked at his lap. Hinata looked down and started thinking of things she could ask him til one thought came to mind. She looked up and smiled.

"N-Naruto? Hows your j-job?" Hinata asked in a quiet voice. Naruto looked up and over to her, who instantly blushed red. Naruto's grin grew big.

"Just fine. I should be getting paid this Friday. I have work tonight though." Naruto looked down the street to see if Sakura was in sight but she wasn't. He looked back to Hinata who was looking down the street also.

"Hey Hinata! I have work this afternoon...I was wondering if you would..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grin big. "I wanted to know if you would like to visit me. We don't get much business so...it would be nice to have someone to talk to...ya know besides my boss." Hinata didn't know what to say. She was spreechless. Naruto smiled but it faultered when she didn't answer.

"Well...if you don't want to...you don't have to I just thought.." Naruto looked down seeming disappointed. Hinata looked surprised.

"N-No N-Naruto. I would l-love to visit you. What time s-should I come?" Naruto looked at her and smiled again. He then thought to himself.

"I guess you should come around 6 since its never ever business around then." Hinata nodded happily. Naruto stood up suddenly and instantly hugged her. Hinata's eyes widen and she blushed increblely red. _'N-Naruto's hugging me...He's actually hugging me...'_ Hinata was stunned. She couldn't believe this was happening. Sakura would be just as surprised as herself.

Naruto then leaned away but still had his arms around her. He smiled big with happiness. Hinata got more red though you couldn't notice seeing as she was red to beginning with. Naruto then let go of her, but still had that smile.

"I'm glad you'll come. I asked Sakura but she usually forgets or something. Really Lee is the only one who comes along with Tenten. Strange, have you ever noticed how she is always around Lee..." Naruto put his hand on his chin in thought. Hinata giggled and shook her head. She and Sakura knew Tenten had a thing for Lee, it was so obvious but to Lee and Naruto.

"M-Maybe its because their good f-friends." Hinata said looking at Naruto raise an eyebrow but still stayed in thought.

"Are you sure? I mean she is always around him, she's like a lost puppy near him." Naruto then saw Hinata's face frown at the comment. Naruto's hands started to flail up and down.

"I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry if I upset you!" Hinata was a bit mad but couldn't stay mad at him. She then laughed. Naruto nodded his head.

"What I meant was she always follows him. Do you think she has a thing for Lee?" Naruto finally questioned as his head started working. Hinata looked to see if Sakura was coming but she was no where in sight. Hinata then decided to change the subject, knowing that Tenten wouldn't be so happy to know that Naruto found out.

"Sakura's late." Was all she said as Naruto followed her eyes down the street.

"Yeah your right...OH Man! She needs to hurry! I didn't eat anything for breakfast again! Chouji is probably already there! Hinata we gotta go now!" Naruto shouted as he was paniced like yesterday. Hinata watched as he grabbed her hand lightly but forcefully ran with her down the street to the school.

"But...Naruto we need to w-wait for Sakura." Hinata said and smiled seeing as she actually said his name without struttering it. Naruto looked back at her.

"Oh she'll understand. I do need my food otherwise I'll annoy her to death." And with that Naruto and Hinata were out of sight. Too bad 10 minutes later Sakura along with Gaara appeared...

Within 5 minutes Hinata and Naruto were in the lunchroom where he dropped off his bookbag and was in line. Hinata smiled and sat down across from Neji. He glanced up but didn't say a word. Hinata looked around but see Lee or Tenten. She didn't really wanna ask Neji but...she didn't have a choice.

"Umm...Neji..do you know where Lee and Tenten are?" Hinata looked down fast when he looked at her. He shrugged.

"They went to get something from his locker." Was all he said before going back to eating. She nodded and looked at Naruto...

Tenten was standing next to Lee as he tried to open his locker. For some reason the stupid thing wouldn't open. Lee kept putting in the locker combination. He sighed.

"It's not gonna open Tenten." Tenten frowned. They both have been standing there for 10 minutes and she wasn't gonna go back to lunch without succeeding.

"Watch out Lee. I'll get it open." Tenten gently pushed Lee out of the way and looked at the lock. It looked very old. She gave Lee a look.

"How old is this lock?" Lee smiled though Tenten frowned.

"It was my great grandfathers." Tenten almost fell over hearing this.

"Why the hell would you keep something like that?"

"It's been in my family. That and its suppose to bring good luck-What did you do?" Lee had his eyes closed but then heard a big breaking noise he opened his eyes to see the lock broken in two on the floor and his locker door open.

"Ain't lucky anymore. Now come on and get what you need." Tenten moved out of the way. Lee had a graved look. _'She..she broke it...' _He then grabbed his note books and was about to close it when Tenten held it open. Her eyes caught a picture in the locker. She looked at it to see Lee, Neji, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, and herself. Lee was on his knees with his thumb sticking up and a big smile. Herself was beside him with a bright smile. Neji was on the left of Lee with somewhat a smile, it was more a smirk though. Hinata was in the middle behind them with Sakura who had her arm around Hinata. Kiba was behind Neji with Akamaru, his dog on his head with a smile. Then there was Naruto. He was behind herself and next to Hinata. His eyes were in slits and with a huge smile upon his lips. They all looked so happy.

"Lee when did we take this picture?" Tenten searched her memory but couldn't remember where the picture was taken and when. Lee smiled.

"You don't remember? We had this taken last summer when we were at the big lake." Tenten looked at Lee with a confused look.

"I don't remember that." Lee nodded his head in thought. That's when it hit him.

"Wait I remember! This photo was taken before you almost drowned in the lake. That's probably why you forgot." Lee smiled and praised his self for remembering. Tenten looked down. Now she remembered. She was swimming in the lake with everyone. She went far off and under the water. It was too dark for her to see and she smashed her head against a rock. She didn't remember much. The only thing she remembered and always will was Lee's scared and worried face as she laid along the shore with everyone surrounded. Lee had his left hand on her stomach and right beneath her head. She didn't know who saved her, or who gave her mouth to mouth.

Lee looked down he also remembered that day. He was tossing the beach ball to Sakura when Neji yelled to them and pointed at Tenten who was floating face first in the water. He never knew that he could swim so fast in his life. The second he knew Lee was already there dragging Tenten to the shore. Sakura had a very worried face as everyone else and Hinata looked like she was about to cry. Lee placed Tenten on her back and then placed his lips on hers. He plugged her nose and blow air in her mouth he then pushed her stomach. Lee went back to her lips and blow more air. Then went and pushed down on her stomach. That's when Tenten spit up water and breathed in air. Lee placed his right hand behind her head and left his other on her stomach.

Lee looked at Tenten. He was so scared that she was so close to death. Lee remembered watching as her brown eyes opened and looked into his black ones. He was so relieved that she was alive. Lee after rememebering that blushed. He had his first kiss yet it wasn't so romantic though. Tenten then suddenly asked.

"Who was the person who got me to shore and...stuff?" She lightly blushed thinking about it. Lee looked down with a light redness on his cheeks.

"I was the one who got you to shore and did mouth to mouth. I thought you would have known seeing as I was right there.." Lee traveled off not knowing what to say anymore. Tenten smiled brightly. She then hugged him tightly. Lee blushed even more then slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you so much...I just realized that I never did thank you..." She too traveled off. Lee smiled at her. She really was beautiful, he had to admit that. Lee looked into her big, brown eyes. They held so much emotion but at the same time kept them secret. Lee felt that he was leaning in. And saw that she was too. Tenten didn't know what was coming over her. She looked down at his lips and then to his eyes.

Lee leaned in more as Tenten leaned up. Before they knew it, both their lips connected. Lee moved his lips against hers. Tenten pushed up against him. His kiss was so gently and soft. She thought she was dreaming but it was no dream. Lee's hands rested on her hips as hers on his shoulders. Lee pushed down on her lips somemore before pulling away. He looked at her and blushed even more.

"I...I gotta go Tenten! Bye!" With that Lee was gone in a flash. Tenten stood there with a dumbfounded look. She honestly didn't know what happened. Though she wasn't complaining. She blinked and looked down at the lock that she broke. Tenten picked it up and closed Lee's locker door. Tossed the lock in the garbage and was headed to class seeing as the bell just rang. She really needed to think about what just happened...

Sakura entered the school with Gaara beside her. She wasn't too sure what to tell her friends. She couldn't just say, oh well me and Gaara are friends now so don't bite. It wouldn't work like that. Her friends know how to hold a grude. Sakura looked down and sighed, what was a girl to do. Gaara just watched out for teachers seeing as they both came in late. He really didn't want detention. As they walked he glanced at Sakura who had her head down. He looked straight ahead again.

As they both walked they took a turn to get to class or was about to when they heard someone yelling to them.

"Hey you two! Show me your hallpasses!" It was just some kid that was hall moniter. God did Sakura hate those people. She really didn't need a detention. She looked at Gaara.

"I can't get a detention. What do we do?" She was clueless. Sakura did once run away but if they saw her face she would be dead and if she ran then, well she wouldn't just have one detention. Gaara thought something up fast before the hall person got near them.

"Work with me." Was all he said before grabbing her arm and pushing her up against the wall. He leaned over Sakura. She was surprised and was about to say something when he leaned in but didn't do anything more. That's when it hit her. He was pretending to kiss her or makeout just to get the kid to leave them alone. From behind you could really think they were but from the side it wasn't as real. They both heard the kid coming up. Sakura looked at Gaara in the eyes. They seemed so entrancing. Gaara thought the same thing for Sakura's eyes. No one knew who started it but before anyone knew it Sakura and Gaara were kissing.

Gaara pushed her up more so she was somewhat the same height with him. Gaara placed his hands on her forearms while hers were on his back then to his hair. Gaara moved his mouth upon hers. He then licked her mouth for entrance in. Sakura wasn't even thinking. She opened her mouth and felt his tongue enter. He licked her walls and wrestled with her tongue. The kid came over and was about to tap his shoulder when the kid saw what they were doing. He stood there in discomfort.

Gaara then pulled his mouth from her lips and travel down her neck. He sucked hard on the sensitive skin there. Sakura moaned and giggled when he tickled it with his tongue. She couldn't believe they were doing this. Though it wasn't real, she felt like it was. The kid's eyes went wide and he coughed loudly. Gaara finally stopped much to Sakura's disappointment. Gaara turned and glared heatedly at the kid.

"What the hell do you want? Can't you see I'm busy or are you just blind?" Gaara said in a hateful voice. Sakura winced by the strength of it. He really acted like he meant it, but then again they were both suppose to act it out. The kid gluped and shook his head.

"S-Sorry for d-disturbing you t-two. Bye!" Then the kid raced away. Gaara smirked. Sakura laughed, she thought it was so funny seeing the poor boy run for his life. Gaara then frowned. He wanted more than anything to kiss her again but he was just acting. Though he really wasn't in anyway. Gaara gently set Sakura down.

"Let's get to class." Was all Gaara said before they walked off...

**Oh...getting Hott in there!...everything is spicing up now...next chapter is where Shikamaru meets Temari...yay! Temari makes her appearance...finally...hehheheh...there should be some Kiba and Ino in the next chapter as well...hope you all liked it... I was so in the moment...that and I just read- 'Ways of Love."...ehhehehhe...well gotta go my cousin here...I'm out...oh yeah this is six pages longer than my last...I'm out...**

**LostsoulofRegret**


	5. Lazy boy meets Tough girl

**Hey! I am finally getting ch.5 for Jerk out...sorry for the delay...got two other stories for Naruto and like 4 for Yu yu hakusho...so its a bit difficult...but I do try...okay well enjoy...this chapter is kind of going away from Gaara/Sakura for the day and going to Shikamaru meeting Temari...oh god...all hell let loose...hehehe...also I will squeeze in some Kiba/Ino...somewhere in there...REVIEW!**

**I am dedicating this story to 4 people that are just the koolest!**

**1st-bearbunny03, my best friend in this whole world who always reads my stories and reviews...even when no one else does...**

**2nd-Omniheart, a sweet, tough dude I meant recently on here. A great person that I love to talk to and who knows just how I feel for certain things...a great friend to have...**

**3rd-Gin-inu, someone who I love to read her fanfictions for Gaara/Sakura. She's the reason I even love that couple and want to write this story. For a girl whos younger than me, she's really kool and nice to talk to online...**

**4th-The last but not least-SliverSimoneLady, a nice girl who is very sweet and always answers my reviews for her story. I dont know her very well, but because of her story and Gin-inu's it made me want to write Naruto stories...especially Gaara/Sakura...**

**I always look forward to their reviews along with others... I am gonna try to make this extra long chapter for them...but knowing me...might not make it...hehheheh...**

**I don't own Naruto...**

**Lazy boy meets Tough girl**

Shikamaru laid his head on top of his desk in first period. He was never an early riser and hated waking before 11. He didn't get school, well not the getting up so early part. He did like to learn but, there's a certain line where he will not cross. That's with staying up for his first period. It wasn't like his teacher gave a shit. The boy was passing the class with a very high A that equaled with Sakura's though she stayed up through out the class while he slept. His friends were stunned that he was doing even better than them and all he did was sleep. Shikamaru would just sigh and tell them that just because he slept didn't mean he didn't hear every word Kakashi said.

He looked out the window with a bored face. He really needed excitement in his life. Everything was so boring and such a drag at times. Shikamaru decided for once that he would stay up for the class, or at least try. Usually something interesting happens, like yesterday when the principle yelled at Kiba and Naruto. He heard it, just didn't see it. Shikamaru looked around. Kiba was quickly getting his homework done, Naruto laughed loudly and shouted stupid things, or that's what he thought, Hinata would smile towards him and nod her head while blushing, Neji just looked straight ahead with a look of boredom on his face, Tenten and Lee seemed to be ignoring each other though they sat right next to each other, and then Sakura was no where to be found.

'_That's strange.' _Shikamaru thought to himself. Usually Sakura was one of the first students here aside from him and Lee. Once in a blue moon, Naruto and Kiba who would come in early if only for a prank for Kakashi who seemed to fall for everyone. Though Shikamaru was sure his teacher was just humoring those two. He looked around the busy class room, but she wasn't anywhere around. He soon got bored and looked out the window. Like he cared if she wasn't here for once.

Shikamaru jumped slightly when the oh so loud bell rang through out the school. Oh how he hated that bell. Though it never stopped him from sleeping it always startled him, since his hearing was so excellent. The bell was louder to his ears than everyone else's. Shikamaru sighed again. _'What to do? What to do?' _He had 5 extra minutes before his teacher was to come in, but usually he would be sleeping after the rude awakening from the bell. Yet for some reason Shikamaru wanted to stay awake. He felt like there was something going to happen that just might make life more interesting. That or, his breakfast wanted to greet him and the class.

He jumped up quickly. His stomach apparently didn't like his breakfast of leftovers from dinner. Kiba smirked at his greenish face.

"Hey Shikamaru! Say 'hi' to your breakfast for me!" Everyone in the class watched as Shikamaru glared at Kiba but then ran out the room almost crashing into his teacher. Kakashi who took one look at him and sighed.

"Go to the bathroom before its all over the floor." Shikamaru didn't have to be told twice. He was gone like the wind. He quickly ran towards the boys bathroom and into a stall. He threw up his breakfast, that didn't taste as good as it did when he first ate it. _'Man, why does this have to happen to me?' _He thought as more of his breakfast said 'hello' to the outside world. Once he was finally done, he rinsed some cool water on his face. Shikamaru looked at his now pale face. His brown hair was up in the pony-tail. He liked it that way, it kept his hair out of his face since his hair was shoulder length. He knew it was girlish to have your hair that long, but he liked it that way.

After breathing in some air to his aching lungs, he stood up straight and walked out of the bathroom. He just took one corner and felt sick once again. Though it wasn't his breakfast coming back for revenge, it was more of seeing the smartest girl in school making out with a punk ass, psycho. _'No way! There going at it like wild animals! I have to tell everyone!' _Shikamaru felt evil inside. He loved being that way at times. Though Sakura was his friend, he loved embarrassing her. She would act just like Hinata when she's with Naruto.

He quickly turned around and was about to head to class when he bump right into someone. Both him and the person fell flat on their butts. Shikamaru growled. He just threw up minutes ago he really didn't need to shake up his stomach again. He looked over to the person to see that it was a girl. Her hair that was dirty blonde was up in 4 pony-tails. She wore a dress that was purple and had fishnets underneath. In his mind she was plain beautiful though right now. She seemed more pissed than looking him over.

"Watch where your going!" The girl stood up as Shikamaru did. He could tell she was probably a year older, and new to the school. He had great memory, he knew that he hadn't seen her around.

"Sorry, I was just in a hurry and didn't see you." Shikamaru then looked back to where Sakura and Gaara were. His face paled when he saw that they were heading this way. He had to hide and fast. If they found out that he knew, could you say dead meat. He didn't know how bad Gaara was, but Sakura. She knew how to get revenge, being that she's super smart.

Shikamaru looked over to the girl who was glaring at him. He then shrugged and grabbed her arm. He quickly dragged her to the boys bathroom and shut the door. The girl spun around and glared even harder at him. He winced slightly. Her evil glare looked so much like Gaara's.

"What the hell are you doing?" She shouted at him. Shikamaru sighed to himself. What was he gonna say, "Oh, I knew those two and they would kill me if they found out I saw them kissing." _'Oh man, this such a drag...this girl's gonna kill me...' _Shikamaru gave her a bored look and turned back to the door. He pulled it back and looked to see if they were gone yet. He sighed, they weren't. Both of them stood there apparently thinking about something. Shikamaru closed back the door and turned to the girl who was now looking around the boys bathroom.

"Your not gonna try and rape me are you?" She asked and looked to him. Shikamaru blinked.

"No." Was his simple answer to her embarrassing question.

"Then why did you drag me into the boys bathroom?" She started tapping her foot. He shrugged, what does he have to loose.

"Look I saw theses two people I know kissing. If they found me, they both would have killed me." It was the best way he could explain it.

"Then why did you bring me?" _'Damn this girl asks too many questions.' _He thought to himself while leaning his back to the wall with his hands into his pockets.

"Because...I don't know...I just didn't want them to kill you or something." Shikamaru just didn't want them to question her, she might say that he was around and then...death. The girl lightly blushed but disappeared quickly.

"So you were saving me. Someone you don't even know. You don't know my name, yet you save me. Your strange."

"Yeah. I know. By the way my names Shikamaru." He said while pulling his hand out politely to her. She gave him another smirk that was creepy close to Gaara's. She took his hand and shook it.

"I'm Temari. So are your friends still out there?" Shikamaru shrugged as he pulled his hand back. He turned around and pulled the door open some to see if they were out there. He could feel hot breath on the back of his neck. Shikamaru knew she was leaning over him and looking out into the hall. Gaara and Sakura were still standing there. Sakura apparently not looking at him as he just stared at her more. Temari smiled big.

Shikamaru then closed the door and felt her move away from him. He turned to her to see she had an evil glint in her eyes.

"What are you thinking?" Temari looked towards him and smiled more. She then started walking over to him. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. _'What's going through her mind?' _Temari was soon standing in front of him. Though he was still taller than her, she had a scary aura around her.

"I know who both those two are. So they were kissing, right?" Shikamaru blinked. _'How does she know Sakura and Gaara?' _Shikamaru decided to say his question out loud.

"How do you know them?" He gave her a curious look. Temari smiled widely.

"I know Gaara, because he's my little brother. I know Sakura because she is in my math class." Shikamaru went wide eyed. _'Gaara's her brother!...no wonder they both had similar smiles...' _

"So why do you have that evil look in your eyes?" Shikamaru didn't want to ask but, he was just really curious. He should have remembered the old saying, "Curiosity killed the cat." Temari smiled even more.

"Because were gonna embarrass them."

"Are you kidding! Sakura have another side to her, she will get us back. And I have no idea what your brother could do to us."

"Nothing. As long as your with me, because he can't hurt me. I'm his sister remember." Temari seemed so confident in herself, though Shikamaru didn't think their little plan would work out so great.

"Whatever. This is gonna be a drag." Temari smirked and cracked the door open to see if they were still there, which they were.

"What's your plan?" Shikamaru asked. He needed to know if it was good.

"Okay, so your gonna walk out and just say 'hi' then ask them why their late and stuff. Gaara will just act cool and play it off, but though I haven't known Sakura for a while I do believe she'll get alittle red. That's when you ask them if they had fun. They'll probably ask what you mean. Now make sure you distract them from the bathroom door so I can get out and when they ask I'll say, 'When you guys were making out.' There, its perfect! I can't wait to get it going." Shikamaru sighed, but he had to admit. Sakura would get very embarrassed. Temari made a great plan.

"Okay, but you better make sure your brother doesn't kill me or something."

"Don't worry! You'll be just fine. Now hurry up and go!" Shikamaru then walked out of the bathroom with a bored look. Gaara and Sakura both looked at him, and he smiled.

"Hey guys. Why are you two late?" Gaara just shrugged playing it cool like Temari said as for Sakura she tried and was failing horribly.

"Oh well...I forgot something in my locker...Gaara just happened to be walking by." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really." He then walked sideways making them both turn their backs from the boys bathroom as they both watched him.

"But what happened to be enemies?" He asked so innocently. Without loosing eye contact with Gaara, he saw Temari walk out of the bathroom so quietly too. He was surprised, but then again she did bump into him without him knowing otherwise he wouldn't have bumped into her earlier.

"Well...He was having a bad day yesterday...and now...were somewhat friends." Sakura said looking down. Gaara nodded his head stiffly. Temari was in place so Shikamaru dropped the bomb.

"So..was it fun?" Sakura like Temari said took the bait.

"What was...fun?" Sakura turned red slightly and Gaara growled under his breath.

"When you two were making out." Temari hooked her arms around both of their necks. Sakura turned blood red almost the same color as Gaara's hair while he had a horrified look on his face. Shikamaru smirked seeing this.

"Temari get out of here before I decide to kill you." Gaara said and she let both of them go. Temari laughed her ass off as she grabbed Shikamaru's arm and dragged him away from them. He laughed too. Sakura glared at him, but he couldn't help it. Once Temari had gotten away from Gaara she turned to Shikamaru.

"Oh man that was great! Your such a good actor." Temari smiled brightly at him.

"Yeah thanks. That was pretty funny. Your good at making plans." He complimented back to her. Temari blushed lightly again but kept the smile in place.

"Okay well I have to go, otherwise my teacher will think I am skipping...which is half right."

"Yeah. I was only suppose to be out here because my breakfast and stomach had a disagreement. My stomach won though." Temari laughed lightly. He smiled at her.

"It was nice meeting you Shikamaru. If you ever want to embarrass anyone, just call me." Temari then headed down the hall opposite from him. He smiled and shook his head. _'I guess I found my excitement in life...'_ He then walked back to class.

Shikamaru opened the door to the class room. Most of the students were asleep like he should have been. Kakashi nodded his head to him and he went to his seat. On the way though Kiba decided to say one more thing before he slept too.

"Hey Shikamaru! Did ya throw up chucks?" Half the class that was still awake laughed as Kiba did. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sat at his seat. _'Damn dog boy...such a drag...'_ Shikamaru then went to sleep...

It was lunch now. Kiba snuffed the air, smelling food. He laughed to himself and said.

"Hey Shikamaru! Are you gonna have lunch today or will you have your left overs to keep you happy?" He and Naruto laughed. Shikamaru glared at them and flipped Kiba off. How he hated him. Shikamaru then looked around for Sakura. She never did come to first period which worried the hell out of Hinata. He looked but couldn't find her anywhere, he then shrugged. It didn't matter to him.

Kiba snuffed the air again. They were having pizza today. Everyone called Kiba-Dog boy, because he had such a great sense of smile. He could smell what you ate last night even last week. And the other reason they call him that was because he had his dog Akamaru, though after his dog shit in the principles office Akamaru was banned from coming to school with Kiba again.

Once they hit the lunch room Kiba and Naruto ran straight to the line. It was a long line. Kiba growled to himself. Naruto looked annoyed as well.

"Man this will take forever to get through!" Naruto yelled or more whined.

"Shut up idiot. No one wants to hear your whining." Naruto growled hearing Sasuke who was infront of him say. Naruto could never understand why anyone (mostly girls) could ever like him. He was such a jerk. Naruto then started yelling at Sasuke while he just said some more rude remarks to Naruto. Kiba laughed at the two. If he didn't know both of them like he did then he would have thought they were brothers.

"Could you stop laughing Dog boy, so of us don't need to hear it." Kiba rolled his eyes. Oh yes she had to be right behind him didn't she. Kiba turned to see Ino standing there glaring at him.

"Oh, what are you gonna do about it then?" Kiba looked at her with some disgust. Ino did the same for him. She then smirked at him. Kiba never was a ladies man.

"Oh. But Kiba I have more ways than one to annoy you with." She answered in an innocent kind of voice.

"Yeah. Well what's that?" Kiba had to play the dummy in her game and fall for the trap. Ino walked up close to him. Kiba stared at her raising an eyebrow. Ino walked up till she was almost chest to chest with him. She took two fingers and walked them up his chest. Kiba was getting hot and turning red in the face. Her hands reached the top of his zipper to his coat. Ino grabbed it and was about to pull it down when his hand grasped hers.

"I would stop if I were you." Kiba growled out. Ino laughed and pulled her hand away.

"Just proving my point." Kiba then noticed that the line moved so he walked up next to Naruto...

**Sorry but I gotta stop there...hope you all like it...that was the first time I did Shikamaru and Temari so tell me if I did them good...Kankuro should be in the next chapter...and you'll under stand why Gaara wanted Sakura away from him...well there was some Kiba and Ino...so I hope you liked that...7 pages! yay!...hope you thought it was funny and all...**

**the next chapter will be about mainly the siblings! so Temari, Kankuro and Gaara...but there should be some Sakura and others...not sure as of this moment...REVIEW PLESE! I'm out...**

**LostsoulofRegret**


	6. Death by Siblings

**Yo! this is chapter 6...yay...I bet you all are happy...hehehe...I know I am...well anyway...here ya go...also...**

**I wanted to know if I should keep "First Day of my Life" up...if you haven't seen it...well it's in Gaara and Sakura, rated M...check out and review to me if you think its a stupid idea or if it sounds pretty kool...whatever...it doesn't hurt me if you don't like it...it was just a stupid thought that ran through my head when I was bored...sad ain't it...**

**I don't own Naruto...too bad, so sad...**

**Death by Siblings**

(The title makes no fucking sense...that's what happens when your out of ideas)

Gaara growled loudly as he walked the halls alone. After his 'sister' and the lazy kid embarrassed him and Sakura, she went to cool off. He told her that he would be around. Gaara looked outside where the sun shined bright. He hated days like this. Too happy for his tastes. He preferred rainy days that look gloomy and a hint of wind and rain. Gaara decided that he would spend the rest of the school day out on the roof. He use to do that at his old school, that was the reason he almost failed.

Gaara looked both ways before walking up the school staircase that lead to the roof. He walked casually like he owned the school. Gaara moved up the stairs quickly, he really didn't want to deal with a teacher right now. All he wanted to do was relax and bake in the sun's heat. Too bad he can never get what he wants. When Gaara reached the door knob for the roof, it had already turned before he could lay a hand on it.

Gaara watched intensely for whoever was up there and hoping it wasn't some teacher. Lucky for him it wasn't a teacher, it was worse.

"Hey Gaara. Skipping I see." Kankuro smiled towards his little brother. Kankuro like Gaara was known for skipping and being on the roof. Gaara was usually good at avoiding him, but it seemed today was just completely different.

"Don't talk." Gaara said and walked past his brother to the edge of the roof where a railing separated him from complete air. Kankuro followed suit and stood next to Gaara with his hands in his pants. Gaara ignored him and leaned against the railing without fear.

"So can I ask you a question?" Kankuro asked while staring out into the sky. Gaara merely glanced at him before turning to the ground below.

"If its stupid, no." Was the only response Gaara gave him. Kankuro shrugged. His question wasn't that stupid, or no where near.

"Who was that girl you got all protective over?" Gaara turned to him, leaning his back on the railing. He sent a glare over to Kankuro's way.

"Why should I tell you that?" Kankuro smirked. Gaara wasn't liking that very much.

"Well...she's hott as hell. Just want to know if you want her or something." The wind blew by leaving silence in its place. Gaara studied Kankuro's face, trying to see what he wanted to do with Sakura. _'Damn...'_

"Stay away from her Kankuro." The said person gave a confused look.

"What me?" He pointed to himself with his jaw dropped.

"I know what runs through that mind of yours. I really think you should stay away from her if you know what's good for you." Kankuro frowned. Gaara rolled his eyes and glared at him.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Kankuro then walked up to Gaara. They were soon chest to chest; glaring at each other.

"You don't know what your doing?" Gaara said moving his face in, trying to intimidate his older brother, who smirked in return and did the same. Kankuro placed his hands on both his little brothers shoulders pushing him over the railing a bit. Gaara showed no fear, like he cared if he was to die. Kankuro already ruined his life before.

"What are afraid I might steal her away too?" Kankuro held a playful smirk seeing Gaara's frown deepen.

"Stay away from her, otherwise...you'll regret it." Kankuro frowned too.

"Is that a threat little brother?" Gaara shook his head.

"No...Its a promise." Gaara then forcefully pushed Kankuro away from him before heading to the roof door. He took one more glance to Kankuro before leaving. Kankuro sighed. He doesn't mean to be like that with Gaara. He just pisses him off sometimes.

"No fear." Kankuro leaned on the railing like Gaara did. He sighed again and felt depression weigh down on his shoulders. Gaara was always known for being fearless. He remembered years ago when he was in 4th grade and Gaara was in 3rd. Kankuro was the brother who protected him. They were the best of friends. Kankuro told Gaara who he liked and Gaara would help him decide if she was good enough for him. It was funny really.

The sun was covered by the clouds giving it a darken look. Kankuro looked to the ground. It was a year ago. He and Gaara would talk together. They would always plan on going to the roof at the same time at their old school. They friendship was one no other brothers had, and now it was lost.

A year ago Gaara met this girl. She was pretty, in somewhat the way like Sakura. Smart, beautiful, and can kick some ass. Kankuro thought she was sexy while Gaara thought she was hott, but not his type. Few weeks after she started going to their school, she showed some interest in Gaara. Every chance she could get the girl would talk to Gaara, even when he ignored her.

Kankuro told Gaara to give her a chance, and he listened to him. Three weeks after they became friends, Gaara and the girl were going out. Kankuro and Temari were so proud of him, his first girlfriend. Yet, the girl would always when Gaara wasn't around flirt with other guys. Temari noticed it, Kankuro noticed it mostly because she flirted with him too. Both Gaara's siblings told him about it, but Gaara would not listen to them.

One day Kankuro was walking home when she came up to him. He talked to her, since she was gonna go to his house to see Gaara. When they got there, Gaara wasn't. He told her to wait for him and that he would be in his room if she needed anything. Five minutes after he said that she went to his room. He answered and was meant with a kiss. Kankuro rolled his eyes with disgust remembering this, disgust to her and mostly to himself.

The kissing soon turned to making out to touching to sex. It wasn't the first time Kankuro had done it before. It was hers. Gaara came home after they were done with their 'activity'. Gaara went to Kankuro's room for his CD he borrowed only to see them laying in bed, naked, and together. Gaara almost killed Kankuro if not for Temari grabbing both his arms when he ran to the kitchen bringing back a butchers knife.

Kankuro thought he was crazy but knew it was his fault Gaara reacted that way. After that Gaara was sent to therapy for the next 5 months, then when it ended his therapist told their father that they needed to move. That way he could start life new. That was the reason they were here. Gaara never trusted Kankuro ever again. And now that Gaara had meant Sakura he was not gonna let Kankuro near her.

Kankuro looked up to the sky again. It darken more making it look like rain was to come. All he wanted was for his brother to trust him again. She deceived him and Gaara. Kankuro wished it never happened everyday of his life after it. Kankuro was sent to therapy too, when he tried to commit suicide with the same knife. That time his father stopped him, but Gaara stood there watching, letting it happen. It killed Kankuro even more.

Now Kankuro and Gaara wouldn't talk at all to each other, not even at home. Only situations like the one that happened was the only time they talked.

"Better get going...school is almost over..." Kankuro then left the roof...

Gaara moved through the crowd of students while trying to make it outside. He spent the whole day walking around town only going back to his last period, PE Sakura was there. Though she smiled to him, she did no more. He understood why. Her friends wouldn't stop glaring at him and he watched as she talked to them, telling them that he was her friend. Though it didn't look good, the lazy kid helped out with her, not exposing their little make-out that he and his 'lovely' sister seen.

He moved out the school, passing people who quickly avoided him as they saw his not so happy face. Gaara was ready to kill, his day was sucky and his brother only made it worse. Gaara saw Temari waiting at her car for her two brothers. Gaara came over and looked at her. Temari smiled to him, winked and opened the back seat door for him. Gaara threw a glare to her and got in. Kankuro soon appeared and got in the front seat while Temari was in the drivers seat.

"So how was your guys day?" Temari asked while pulling out of the parking lot. No one answered and Temari grew mad.

"Answer or you two are walking home." Kankuro rolled his eyes at his sisters lame attempt to get him and Gaara to speak.

"I rather walk then be here." Gaara said staring out the window without blinking. Temari growled under her breath. She then stopped with force. She being the only smart one had her seat belt on so she was unharmed, as for her brothers... Kankuro yelled out in anger and pain from smashing his nose into the dash board. Gaara glared at Temari for he fell forward into Kankuro's seat and landing on the floor of the car. They both got back into their seats while buckling in.

"Now! Like I said. How was your day boys?" Kankuro choose to answer in fear of a broken nose.

"It was fine, I skipped class. Nothing new there." Temari threw a look at him.

"Come on Kankuro. If you wanna to become anything other than a bum you need to go to class to get some brains." Kankuro turned the other way.

"I'm not a bum." He mumbled to himself. Temari rolled her eyes that time and looked at Gaara in her rearview mirror.

"How about you Gaara? Anything 'interesting' happen?" She winked at him when he looked into the mirror. Gaara mouthed 'fuck you' and spoke.

"I skipped class also. I walked around the town all day in my boredom of this world and life. Will you leave me alone now?" Temari's frown deepen. Both her brothers skipped classes, and did nothing. She didn't like that they were skipping and was thinking of telling the teachers to make sure to find them. Temari loved her brothers to death, they were her life and she didn't want them working at McDondles for the rest of their lives.

"My day was fine. I talked to my friends and Sakura. I meant a new boy who's pretty cute. Oh look were home." Temari said with boredom. Her brothers never talked to her even before the 'incident' happened. They were always secretive to her. The minute she pulled into the drive way Kankuro and Gaara jumped out of the car and into the house before she could get out one word.

"Boys..." She then walked into her house as well...

Sakura sighed to herself walking home. Everyone bugged her about not being at first period. Hinata asked if she was hurt and kept checking her over and over to make sure she wasn't bleeding or something. Naruto kept poking her, hoping for her to crack. The only thing that cracked was Inner Sakura who drove herself to punch him in the face. Lets just say that Naruto will never poke her again and Hinata was all over Naruto, helping him with his now bruised cheek.

Neji asked once and when she didn't tell him, he got off her case. Tenten kept asking if she meant a boy or something, but Sakura just said, "Doesn't Lee look lonely?" It seemed that Tenten and Lee were avoiding each other for some reason. Even during P.E when their crazy gym teacher Gai-sensei paired everyone up, Lee and Tenten both asked not to be paired together for some reason. Sakura, herself bothered Tenten about it but wouldn't gave an answer.

Sakura frowned more. When she got to P.E everyone was glaring at Gaara like he tried to kill her or something. She explained to them about their renewed friendship, it didn't go all that well...

_Flashback..._

_Sakura walked up to her friends who were glaring with heat that could have come from the sun at Gaara. _

"_Hey guys. I got something to tell you." Naruto perked up hearing that._

"_Really? Are you gonna tell us why you skipped first period?" Naruto started jumping around with hope. Sakura frowned._

"_No idiot something else." Naruto too frowned and pouted. Hinata looked to her with curious eyes as everyone did too._

"_What is it Sakura?" Shikamaru asked smirking. He already knew what she was gonna say, but couldn't help to tease. Neji looked to him then Sakura._

"_What is it?" He said flatly. Sakura nodded and looked to the ground then back to them._

"_Well you see...Me and Gaara...were kind of friends now.." She watched their expressions, though they were blank._

"_What?" Tenten asked looking from Sakura to Gaara who sat in the corner. Lee copied her and raised his rather large eyebrows._

"_Y-Your kidding r-right." Hinata started to stutter. Which surprised Sakura. Naruto jumped up again but this time in anger._

"_What! Are you kidding me! You can't seriously be friends with him!" Sakura glared at Naruto. Kiba sided with Naruto._

"_You really think your friends with him. Don't you remember what he did to you?" Kiba questioned with somewhat an irritated face. Neji decided to speak._

"_I won't except him, Sakura. If you expect us to actually hang out with him, even after what he said to you and after my promise. Then you must be crazier than I thought." Sakura felt her heart pinch. That one hit home. _

"_But you guys! He's not all that bad! I talked to him, he said he only acted that way because he was new and anger." Lee shook his head._

"_For once I agree with Neji. I won't except him either. And how do you know he was telling the truth Sakura? What if he said lies?" Sakura shook her head violently trying her best not to cry._

"_NO! I swear he's not like that. I trust him, he was telling the truth. It was in his eyes." Shikamaru saw how close she was to crying and decided to be her hero...for once._

"_Look guys. I talked to him, he's not that bad like Sakura said. He just has some anger issues. And so does Sakura. I think he needs a friend like her to keep him in line if you ask me." Shikamaru said while everyone thought about it. Sakura held her breath thinking that if Shikamaru was able to convince them that she would be forever owed him._

"_Fine one chance, and if he does something that we don't like or if you are hurt by him in anyway...he'll regret it." Naruto spoke for the rest of the group who nodded with agreement. Sakura smiled._

"_Thanks guys..." She looked to Shikamaru who gave her a lazy smile and mouthed, 'You owe me.' Sakura nodded. She definitely did..._

_End..._

Sakura smiled. The only thing that bothered her was...What did she owe Shikamaru?...

**Well thats all ppl...6 pages...sorry that its not very long...but it does explain why Kankuro and Gaara have such a terrible relationship...sad ain't it...next chapter should be good...cause it's the chapter that Hinata goes to visit Naruto at his job...Oh its gonna be kool...and hopefully funny...**

**What does Shikamaru want from Sakura?**

**What will Hinata do when she meets Naruto at his job?**

**Are her friends really gonna give Gaara a chance?**

**And is Kankuro's and Gaara's relationship gonna get better?...hope so...hehhehe...**

**Well MerodiPansa...I updated...it would have been up on the same day as you, but...i cant log in or review which i bet you ppl couldn't either...oh well please review since now you can do it...and I will try to update soon again...good luck with your 'End of Course Testing' I don't start mine for...oh god...another month or something along those lines...GOOD LUCK...Review...and...I'm out...**

**LostsoulofRegret**


	7. A Days Job Well Done

**Hello and what is up ppl!...yes this is the 7th chapter...yay...well I am oh so happy at the reviews I got from the 6th chapter...it was about...21...man I feel so special...well please review and enjoy...**

**I don't own Naruto...which sucks...which isn't good...which is which is which..I'm just stalling...hehehhe**

**Notice:**

**Hey...well I needed to tell you all this...I have from today, 23 more days of school...oh joy...well like the day after school is over my friend and her family are going to Florida for vacation and I'm going too...I don't know how long it will be...so as a special gift from me to you...I will write after this chapter of course, two more and post one the week before exams and the other the week of exams...oh god...hope I pass...well I just wanted you all to know...so be satisfied and read on...**

**A Days Job Well Done**

Hinata looked around her room quietly. She was looking for something nice to wear before heading over to Naruto's job to visit him. Hinata was worried about it all day, she was so scared. Saying nervous was an understatement for her. It seemed like her heart would never stop beating, and her breathing came more frantic. Her hands shook with intensely. She felt dizzy as well and went to sit down on her bed. Hinata was making this more complicated than it really was and she knew it.

'_Maybe I should call him and tell him I don't feel well? Or that my mother won't allow me?'_ Though Hinata really wanted to see Naruto work, she was so afraid as well. Her thoughts were then interrupted by someone opening her door. She looked over to see her little sister, Hanabi. Her hair was the same shade as Hinata's but with bangs that was the same length as her hair which was to her shoulders. She wore a dark blue short-sleeve shirt and blue jeans. She held an emotionless face as she walked over to her sister's desk sitting on the chair.

"What are you doing here, Hanabi?" Hinata asked as silence consumed the room after she had entered. She shrugged lightly.

"Bored." Was her simple answer as she looked around the room. Hinata sighed. She would tell her to get out or something along those lines, but she didn't have the heart to or the courage to.

"So what are you so worked up about?" Her little sister asked with the same emotionless voice. Hinata glanced up to meet her sisters eyes that were the exact same as hers.

"I...I'm going to v-visit Naruto at his j-job today. I guess I'm n-nervous." Hinata replied while shaking her head. She felt like the room was ice cold though it was no where near. Hanabi nodded but didn't show much interest. She knew about her older sisters long time crush on the crazy, loud blonde boy. Though she wasn't informed by her sister, but their cousin, Neji who thought that Hinata shouldn't waste her time on some guy like Naruto.

"So...Are you going?" Hanabi also knew that her sister had no confidence what so ever. Her mind told her that Hinata wasn't gonna go through with it, but Hinata said the complete opposite.

"Yes. I promised I would." Hinata stood up and walked to her closet looking for something different from her usual clothes. Hanabi lightly smiled, though Hinata didn't see it. She then stood up as well and walked out without another word. Hinata sighed but kept searching for the perfect outfit, that didn't say notice me too much but to acknowledge that I'm here still.

She then came across an outfit she hadn't wore at all yet. It was a pale looking shirt. Well a pale blue similar to her eye color, the sleeves were to the elbows and flared out. She smiled lightly and pulled out a nice pair of blue jeans.

"Perfect." She mumbled to herself and went to change. It only took her two minutes to be in the chosen outfit. Hinata looked at herself in the mirror and smiled bigger. It went perfect as she had thought. Her short hair looked more stunning with the shirt that brought her eye color out more. Hinata looked to the clock in her room, it said 5:45.

"Oh no, if I don't hurry I'll be late." Hinata said and ran to her room bringing out her coat. It was raining. It only started after they all had got home so she didn't have to worry about getting wet when getting home. Hinata walked down the steps to the front door, she was just about to open it when...

"Where are you going girl?" Hinata gulped. Oh yes her father just had to be right there didn't he. Hinata's heart grew faster as she slowly turned to face her father. He stood there in a long sleeve white shirt and black pants. His hair was long like Neji's but not bonded together. He wore a frown upon his face. He raised an eyebrow.

"I won't repeat myself again." He said coldly while his arms crossed each other. Hinata nodded and whispered.

"I was going out." He father shot back another question.

"And where exactly is that?" Her father watched her intently. Hinata didn't know what to say, she knew if she said to visit Naruto at his job her father would never let her. He would suspect something, he always thought her and her sister were as he said, "Fooling around with boys." Though she and her sister had never kissed a boy before. Her father was just too uptight about things. Hinata then thought quickly.

"I was...going to Sakura's to study for a test tomorrow." She answered quietly. Her heart beat like a drum in a band. She wasn't sure her father would buy it, but he turned to look at the clock then to her.

"Fine, but I want you to call at 7 and be back by 7:30. If you don't call, I will. Now run along." With that her father left to the living room. Hinata sighed, and relaxed. She looked to the clock also to see that it was 6 already. Her eyes widen she was late! Hinata quickly opened the door and flew out with grace...

Naruto wiped up the counter and sighed. It was 6 already and no sign of Hinata anywhere. _'Maybe she does want to see me?'_ He felt even worse and looked down in disappointment.

"So the girls a no show huh?" His boss asked in a soft voice. He knew Naruto had been disappointed to many times before and having a girl by any means not come was a big blow to the ego and heart.

"Yeah." Naruto mumbled and pulled out some food from the oven. His boss looked down too. He remembered how Naruto was so excited when he got to work an hour ago...

_Yay! A Flashback..._

_Naruto rushed into the small stall between two stories with a grin glowing on his face. His boss smiled brightly to him._

"_Well Naruto, what's with the smile?" He handed him an apron and waited as he tied it to his body._

"_Well my friend Hinata is gonna come visit me at 6 today. Don't embarrass me or anything! I want to make this a fun day for her...er...afternoon." His boss nodded his head._

"_Okay I promise. So this girl is that important to you huh?" Naruto lightly blushed at that._

"_N-No! She's just a really good friend is all!" His boss laughed._

"_Sure she is boy, now get to cooking. I need to do some work in the back aright." Naruto nodded and filled out an order by a customer..._

_Bye bye Flashback..._

His boss had never seen Naruto so happy besides the fact that he worked at a well known ramen shop. Not only was the boy is employee, but his best customer as well. He looked at Naruto and shook his head. He was so hoping for her to show. He thought that maybe he should give Naruto the rest of the day off, but was cut off as a figure walked in. It was a girl with bluish looking hair in a light brown coat. She seemed nervous, but walked up to Naruto.

"Hi N-Naruto." Hinata whispered as she stood infront of him as he was behind the counter. Naruto stopped and looked up to her. He smiled big as his bright blue eyes sparkled in joy.

"You made it." Naruto said and stared into her eyes. Hinata blushed and poked her index fingers together as she tried to avoid his eyes but couldn't.

"Yes, s-sorry about that. I-I got l-lost is all." She silently lied. She didn't want him to know that her father stalled her from coming sooner. He nodded all the while keeping the smile.

"Yeah, I understand. This place is small so its easy to pass by it." Hinata smiled softly and nodded. Naruto glanced to the clock. It said 6:16. She wasn't very late, but it didn't really matter to him as long as she came at all was what made him happy. Naruto was about to ask Hinata something when another customer entered.

"Oh sorry Hinata. I'll talk to you later promise. Let me deal with this customer first." Naruto walked over to the man and asked for his order. Though it was quick people started walking in and Naruto didn't get a chance to talk to Hinata as the small ramen shop became busy. Hinata didn't mind though, it gave her time to think over what they could talk about.

Naruto moved quickly. He really wanted to get this done with a talk with Hinata. He didn't really know why, but he wanted more than anything to stop right there and walked up to her and just...talk. But this was his job and he had to fulfill their orders or he doesn't get paid. So he kept working as time went by. It was soon 6:34 and Hinata was just sitting there looking out to the rain. She hadn't thought up one thing to talk about with him and she knew he would be getting off for a dinner break soon. She sighed.

Hinata didn't mind waiting there, she had done that many times. Just sitting there staring off into space. It wasn't anything new for her. She then changed her view to Naruto. His usually spiky blonde hair matted to his head from the heat steaming from the oven. He lightly sweat, but only added on to how good he looked. Wearing his uniform and the apron, Hinata thought he looked even more cute than before. She blushed lightly and looked to the ground. The ground was dirt, but it was expected as the ramen shop was just a stall with a flap on the front to keep the rain from entering.

She watched as mud moved slowly with the water from the rain. At some parts it was fast others it was slow to almost not moving. Her eyes then glanced to the clock where it said 6:52. She knew that she needed to call her father at 7 or he would call Sakura and if that happened...She would be in deep shit. There wasn't much way to describe what her father would do if he found out she lied and not only that but to hang out with a boy. Her eyes kept a silence pray as the clock ticked to 6:53. She would have stayed like that if not for our favorite blonde loud mouth didn't tap her shoulder.

"Hey Hinata! I'm done, just let me tell my boss I'm going on dinner break. Okay?" Hinata nodded and smiled lightly towards him. He returned it with a big tooth grin that she loved so much. He then ran off to the back. Hinata glanced at the clock again it said 6:54. Her heart beated so hard in side her rib cage. She didn't know if she was able to lie to her father again. He would be so disappointed and angry. No one ever knew it, but when her father was man he would not always, but at frustrating times hit his daughters. Hinata usually wore her coat for the purpose of hiding the bruises and because she didn't like showing much skin.

Hinata then realized that she wore her coat the whole time. She slowly took it off revealing her beautiful shirt that didn't go unnoticed by a blue eyed boy walking up to her.

"Hinata. You look great. I like the shirt." Naruto said as he set the apron on the counter then sitting next to her on the stools. She blushed deep red.

"T-Thank you Naruto." He grinned with his eyes closed. Hinata was just about to say something when the clock dinged. She jumped slightly that caused Naruto to laugh.

"Hey don't worry Hinata, it always rings at 7." Her heart stopped beating when he said that. She jumped up from her stool.

"Naruto, w-where's your p-phone?" She was getting nervous and scared. Her father was always calling on time and expected her. He pointed to a phone on the wall and she nodded. Once grabbing it she dialed her number with speed and waited. It seemed someone was already on the other line and Hinata felt her stomach drop.

"Oh no." She whispered and prayed to God that he didn't already call Sakura's. She was just about to hang up and try again when she heard a voice say, "Hello, Hyuugu (cant spell!) residents. What is your purpose of calling?"

"Hanabi. Get father on the phone please." Hinata felt relieved. Her sister must have been talking to one of her friends that Hinata will never ever meet in this life. She heard some movement and then her father.

"Good Hinata. You called almost on time. I would expect better but I understand that Hanabi was on the phone at the time. How's your studying with Sakura going?" Hinata smiled lightly. She then looked at Naruto who was eating what else ramen.

"Oh just great. We studying the history of United States. Its very interesting." Hinata listened for her father. He coughed.

"Yes well study hard and make an A. Good bye dear."

"Good bye daddy." She then hung up. She turned and almost crashed into someone if they had not caught her arms first. Hinata thought it was Naruto since he could be that quick at times but saw that it was...Kiba. He smiled down towards her.

"Hey you need ta slow down girl. Next time I might not be able to caught ya." Hinata smiled to him.

"Thank you Kiba." He nodded and let her go. She stood up right and sat next to Naruto again as Kiba sat next to her.

"Sorry Hinata. I forgot to mention that Kiba was gonna come around 7 today." Naruto said while scratching his head.

"Its okay N-Naruto. I don't mind." She liked Kiba he was funny not to mention his best friend too. Though they could argue very good.

"See Naruto! Nothing to worry about. She's not only your friend ya know!" Kiba wrapped his arms around her shoulders giving her a small hug. She giggled. Naruto watched intensively, and found himself getting...Jealous?

'_Why am I getting jealous? Were all friends, so I should get mad when Kiba hugs her, right? Awwww my head hurts!'_ Naruto rubbed his head that didn't go unnoticed by Hinata nor Kiba.

"Hey got a headache Naruto?" Kiba asked as Hinata nodded in agreement. Naruto shrugged.

"Not sure. I feel a little tired I guess." Once Naruto said that they stopped worrying about his 'headache' and talked a while. Hinata even joined in a bit and once in a while actually not strutted at all. Kiba had to leave at 7:15 being as he said that his sister wouldn't watch Akamaru all day long. He then left with a wave.

Hinata looked to the clock. She sighed. Though Kiba was there she still had tons of fun, and Naruto seemed to notice her alot more than she first thought. Naruto looked to her when she sighed.

"Something wrong Hinata?" She looked to him and smiled.

"I have to go. I need to make it home before 7:30." She stood up and was about to leave when Naruto grabbed a hold on her wrist. She looked over at him and blushed.

"Wait. Let me walk you home. I wouldn't feel happy if I didn't. You don't know what kind of weirdo's are out there at night." He then grabbed his favorite orange coat and called to his boss saying he would be back and it was because he was walking Hinata home. After that they set off. The rain had finally stopped so they didn't need their hoodies on. Naruto decided to talk as they walked. (rhymed..hehehhe..)

"So Hinata...Are you just friends with Kiba? Or are you best friends?" Hinata looked to Naruto and saw that he was slightly nervous. _'Why would that be?'_ she then answered.

"Friends...Why?" Naruto shook his head and grinned.

"I don't know. Just wanted to make sure you didn't mind him being with us." Hinata blushed. He made it sound like it was a date.

"N-No. Kiba's my friend. He's f-funny, but so are y-you." Hinata finished and looked to the ground. He turned slightly red in the face.

"Gee, thanks Hinata. Your really...your a really nice friend." Naruto looked down. He felt like a fool just like everyone said. Just like Neji said. Her cousin never liked him. Neji said that Naruto was just a fool and needed to drop out of school considering he worked at a ramen shop. Naruto countered back saying at least he worked. But it didn't matter to Neji. It never did.

"Naruto, were here." Hinata said while looking at the windows hoping her father wasn't looking out one of them. He nodded and looked to her.

"Well thanks for visiting me. It was great. Sorry that you had to wait for me to finish." She smiled bigger than usual.

"I had fun. Thank you for inviting me." She then with whatever courage decided to enter her body. Hinata leaned forward and kissed Naruto on the cheek. After that she walked up the steps.

"Good night Naruto." She then entered her house.

"Good night Hinata." Naruto whispered to himself all the while his right hand placed on his right cheek where she kissed him.

Today really was a days job well done...

**Hope you all like it...Hinata is really hard though...I hope she was in character and I never actually done her father or sister. I hope they were in character cause I have like no idea how they act...I only guessed from pictures I saw of them...well enjoy...and wait for the next chapter...I'm out...**

**LostsoulofRegret**


	8. A Friend to Another

**Yah I know I said I wouldn't update till the week before exams and during...but what the hell...my mind is working over time...mind as well release all the tension and kool thoughts for this story...hehehe...well please enjoy...RVIEW...**

**I don't own Naruto...Roses are red, volets are blue. I have a crush but it ain't on you!...hehehe...boredom...**

**A Friend to Another**

Sakura sat on her couch working on homework for her science class. The wonders of life, she really couldn't give a care if she tried. She sighed and looked to the clock. 8:30.

"Man...I'm so bored. Maybe I could call Gaara. Maybe not, he didn't seem all that friendly after the little incident. Heh, heh." Sakura looked to her paper again. Boredom was written all over her face. But she didn't have to for long since the door bell rang.

"I got it!" Sakura shouted but almost fell over when she remembered that her parents weren't home. She ran to the door swinging it open with the strength...of boredom. There stood Tenten wide eyed seeing as Sakura slammed the door into the wall leaving a dent.

"Hey Sakura. You okay?" Tenten cocked her head to the side raising a small brown eyebrow. Sakura smiled brightly.

"Of course I am! So glad to see you. Come on in!" Sakura yanked Tenten's arm basically throwing her inside. Tenten balanced herself from running into a wall or the steps. She turned to Sakura who shut the door not so hard this time.

"Bored?" Was all Tenten said. Sakura sighed and nodded.

"I was doing science homework. Its the most boring thing I have ever had to do!" Sakura dropped on the couch where Tenten quickly followed.

"So why are you here?" Sakura questioned her friend while putting her homework in her bookbag. Tenten shrugged.

"I had nothing better to do. And...I need your advice." Tenten looked to Sakura who held a stun face. Tenten never ever usually went to her for advice. She was usually too headstrong to really want advice from her girly counter part. Sakura then snapped out of it and smiled.

"Sure. What is it that you need advice in?" Sakura put all her attention upon Tenten.

"Er...well...ya see...um..." Tenten really didn't know how to say it. She was the tomboy, the tough girl, and the one who usually gave advice well more than getting it.

"Come on, sometime today would be nice." Sakura said annoyed.

"Okay! Look. I need advice on boys okay. Jeez..." Tenten crossed her arms over her chest looking the other way. Sakura's eyes widen. Her mind clicked together and she realized why Tenten and Lee were avoiding each other. Something serious must of happened.

"So what exactly did happen between you and Lee?" Sakura smirked when Tenten tensed up. She turned her head to Sakura and blinked.

"Well...I don't really want to say." Tenten said as she avoided Sakura's eyes.

"Well in order for me to 'give you advice' you kind of have to tell me what happened between you two. Or are you interested in someone else?" Sakura eyed Tenten hoping that she wasn't interested in someone else.

"No its just...I don't know how to explain really..." Tenten sighed in defeat.

"Look just give me a simple and straight answer. Ya know right to the point." Sakura said while folding her hands on her lap. Tenten nodded and thought about it.

"Okay look. This morning me and Lee were walking to his locker, well it wouldn't open so I broke it for him. Once he got his stuff I saw the picture we took last summer..." Tenten traveled off looking to the ground with a low tint of a blush. Sakura nodded her eyes looking more serious. She never wanted to remember that day, but Tenten brought it up.

"Go on. What happened after you saw the picture?"

"I asked about it and Lee answered for me. I remembered briefly and asked who saved me. He said it was himself. I told him thank you then one thing lead to another and...er...we kissed..." Sakura's eyes bugged out of her head.

"You WHAT?" Tenten startled by the outburst fell off the couch to the floor.

"Yeah. We kissed then he ran off and you know the rest." Tenten picked herself up and sat back on the couch. Sakura looked down then to Tenten.

"So...was he good?"

"Oh my God!" Tenten flung a pillow Sakura's way hitting her dead on. She always was known for her deadly accuracy. Sakura fell over with swirl eyes.

"I was only kidding." She mumbled as the world spun around her.

"So are you gonna give me some advice or what?" Sakura pulled herself together and leaned against the couch.

"I guess you should just talk to him about it. Avoiding it willn't help anything and he'll probably think you don't want to be his friend anymore." Tenten nodded as she thought of what Sakura just said.

"Yeah your right but...it's kind of hard to confront him...What if he runs when he sees me? I just know he will!"

"Okay then. I'll talk to him about it tomorrow morning. We'll go to his house and I'll talk with him and while I do that...You get to know Gaara." Sakura smiled brightly as Tenten frowned.

"You're kidding right?" Tenten asked.

"Does it look like I'm kidding!" It seemed Inner Sakura decided to come out to play. Tenten just shook her head.

"So, since I'm here already. Can I stay over?"

"Sure you can!" Sakura yet again smiled brightly. _'Sometimes her mood swings scare the living shit out of me...'_...

Sakura's alarm went blaring off like it did every morning. She turned over and shut it off as she tried to go back to sleep. Though Tenten thought otherwise.

"Come on Sakura! Rise and shine! You need to get up!" Tenten pulled at her covers but Sakura just battled back with pulling them from her.

"Come on! Get up!" Tenten said in an annoyed tone of voice. The only thing she hated about staying the night with Sakura was that she would never get up till the last minute and Tenten being herself, was always an early awaker.

"No!" Sakura said plain and simple.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Never!"

"Do it or I tell Sasuke all your dreams about him!"

"Like I care!"

"Even the sex dreams." Tenten spoke with confidence.

"I dare you." Sakura hissed under the covers.

"Oh I shall take you on that dare." Tenten reached for the phone when Sakura's hand grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"I'm up, I'm up!" She shouted pulling herself out of her covers. Tenten smirked.

"I thought so." She then walked to the stairs.

"I'm already so I'll be down stairs waiting." Tenten said before disappearing down the steps. Sakura sighed. She quickly ran to her closet pulling out blue jean shorts, a light green tank top, and her tennis shoes. After brushing her teeth and hair in the bathroom she walked down to the living room where Tenten sat on the couch looking out the window.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Okay lets go!" Tenten walked to the door with her pack in hand and Sakura behind her. She ran out the door only for her to hit what she thought was a brick wall. Tenten landed on her butt. Sakura had to hold in her laughter. It was just like yesterday only it was Sakura falling on her butt.

There stood Gaara looking down at Tenten who glared up at him. Sakura bursted out in laughter, holding her gut and bending over. Tenten's frown only deepen. She pulled herself up and kept her glare on him who gladly returned it.

"Jeez what the hell are you? Are wall!" Tenten shouted above Sakura's laughter that was subsiding. Gaara looked deep into Tenten's eyes, but she didn't look away. He was pretty surprised though he didn't show it. No one has ever stared him back in the eyes. He then smirked and Tenten did as well.

"Er...what's with you two?" Sakura asked as she was left in the dark. Gaara looked to her.

"Communication without speaking." Was all he said before turning around and walking down the steps. Sakura stilled confused looked to Tenten.

"What did he mean by that?" Tenten smiled. Then looked to Sakura.

"You wouldn't understand. Now come on I don't want to miss catching Lee at his house." Sakura nodded and they both came up beside Gaara. Sakura in the middle as Gaara was on the left and Tenten on the right. Gaara glanced towards Sakura with a questioning look. Sakura smiled to him.

"Oh Gaara we have to stop by a friends house before heading to school. Okay?" Gaara shrugged.

"What ever floats your boat."

They all walked in silence towards Lee's house. Sakura was just thinking about what she would tell Lee, Gaara was just enjoying the silence, and Tenten didn't really have anything to say. She was more worried about what Lee would say to Sakura. The walk wasn't very long though they did past the school it really didn't matter much...

Sakura walked up to Lee's front door. Just about to knock when...

"Ahhh!" Sakura shouted as she was knocked on the ground with a certain Rock, Lee on top of her. Gaara and Tenten stared with disturbed eyes. Lee's head was stuck in the valley of Sakura's breasts and nor Sakura or Tenten and Gaara were very happy about that.

"Lee get off!" Tenten shouted pulling him by the arms and basically flinging him to the side as she helped Sakura up. Lee laid on his back with swirly eyes.

"Sorry...Sakura...Sorry...Tenten." Lee said in a confused voice as his world slow came back to him. Gaara rolled his eyes. Sakura was up with Tenten's help.

"Jeez Lee, why the hell were you in such a hurry anyways?" Sakura yelled rubbing her arms together like some dirty man off the street touched her. Tenten turned to Lee then to the ground. She was sure he did it to avoid seeing her today, and it broke her heart.

"Well, I didn't want to be late for school...and..." Lee stopped looking to the ground as well. Sakura understood what he was meaning to say and turned to Gaara and Tenten.

"Hey why don't you two go walk ahead and talk. I want to speak with Lee alone." Sakura said winking at Tenten. Gaara sighed and started walking off.

"Hey wait for me!" Tenten shouted running after him, she wanted to see what was so great about him anyways. She quickly got to his side and walked with him. Tenten looked up to his face, studying it. Gaara seemed to ignore her and kept walking like nothing was going on.

"So...Gaara...Where did you use to live?" Tenten asked. An original ice breaker that usually worked, but not if it was Gaara. All he did was stare ahead and act like she wasn't even there. Tenten frowned at him.

"What classes do you have?" She asked while staring up at his face more intensely. Gaara didn't seemed to be affected by her stare for he just kept walking. Tenten growled under her breath.

"Do you have siblings?" Tenten glared up at him when he yet again ignored her. Her already low patients decided to go lower. _'Okay that's it...I'm guess I'm just gonna hit him!'_ Tenten walked faster ahead of Gaara and turned to face him, she then balled her fist and went to hit him. Gaara showed no expression as he caught her hand with his. Tenten smirked and went to punch him with her other hand only for him to catch that on too.

"If you want to fight at least give more effort into it." Gaara replied as pushed down on her fists slowly bringing her to her knees. Tenten held a pained expression and glared up at him. She thought quickly and brought her leg up hitting him in a not so shiny place. Gaara held his breath as he too fell to his knees where he was at eye level with Tenten.

"If you want to fight at least try to block such an easy target." Tenten mocked smirking at him. Gaara frowned deeply as his lower half wailed in pain.

"You should run if you want to live any longer." Gaara said as he let go of her fists in rage.

"Sorry Gaara, but I don't back down from a fight. Now I know why Shikamaru thought you weren't so bad." Gaara raised an not existing eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah, your just so fun to piss off." Gaara looked at her weirdly. _'Exactly what my sister said...Damn what is she a clone of her...'_ He frowned even more, Gaara really didn't want another Temari around. One was good enough. They both stood up at the same time and looked back to Lee's house that was in the distance.

"I lived in a place you wouldn't know, my classes are English, math, social studies, lunch, weight training, science, and P.E, and I have two siblings." Gaara suddenly spat out without a breath. Tenten blinked and smiled. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all...

Sakura stood there watching Gaara and Tenten walk off with each other. She just really hoped that they didn't kill each other before she got back. Sakura then turned to Lee who was now standing and stretching.

"Lee." Sakura started.

"Yes Sakura?" Lee stared at her waiting for her to speak.

"Lee, why are you ignoring Tenten?" Though Sakura already knew the reason, she stilled needed to hear him out. Lee sighed and looked to where Tenten had walked off with Gaara. He was pretty surprised to see him, but even more to see Tenten with both of them. Yes he had been avoiding Tenten, but only because he wasn't sure how to react to what happened yesterday.

"Er...you should know...I bet Tenten told you about what happened.." Lee said looking to the ground with a hint of a blush go across his cheeks. She sighed. _'Should have known he would say that...'_

"Okay yes she did tell me. But do you like her like that?" Sakura asked being as serious as ever. Lee looked to her then to the ground. He went into deep thought as his mind went from memories of him with Tenten as friends and then his feelings he got when they kissed.

"...I...I guess I do like her...as a friend...maybe even more...it's really hard to decided...I don't know what to think." Lee sat down on his front porch in defeat. Sakura sat down next to him and placed her arm around Lee's shoulders.

"Were you happy when you guys kissed?"

"Well...yes it was really nice. I loved doing it, but...what if something happens and we get together but break up...how can we ever stay as friends...I would rather stay friends then become more knowing I might loose her friendship." Sakura nodded her head. She was always after Sasuke that she never really thought about their friendship, only that she wanted to be with him. Her mind then flashed to Gaara and their little make-out they did. That felt good. Did she think of him as more than a friend? **"Sakura get a hold of yourself! Your helping Tenten and Lee! Not yourself!" Inner Sakura yelled while raising a fist.**_ 'Oh...right...'_

"Lee just give it a chance. I know she likes you. And it would kill her to know you like her too, but willn't be with her for a reason like that." Lee thought about it to himself. She was right, but he was still afraid.

"Okay I'll try..."

"Right, lets go catch up with those two. Hope they hadn't killed each other yet." Sakura said though she was more scared than sarcastic. Lee went wide eyed.

"Lets hurry then!" Lee grabbed a hold of Sakura's wrist and he dragged her along as they tried to catch up with Gaara and Tenten. Within a minute Lee and Sakura were standing in front of Tenten and Gaara who were just standing there looking bored. Sakura looked them over and then smiled.

"I see you two didn't kill each other."

"Now I wouldn't say that." Tenten said and smiled towards Gaara who just nodded. Sakura yet again for the second time that morning went clueless.

"Er...I don't wanna know." Sakura said as she started walking off to school with Gaara by her side. Lee glanced at Tenten then started to walk as well. Tenten followed suit and was beside Lee. As they walked side by side their hands softly brushed each other. Tenten blushed lightly.

"So how was your morning?" Lee asked breaking the silence between them.

"Well easy besides trying to wake Sakura up. That's like waking a dead man." Lee laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah you try doing it. I had to say something I will not repeat just to get her up." Tenten laughed along with Lee.

"Well are you ready for school?" Tenten nodded her head.

"As much as I'll ever be." Tenten looked ahead then blushed deeply. Lee intertwined their hands as he walked beside her. Tenten looked down to their joined hands then to him. Lee smiled towards her and kept walking. She returned the smile. _'Thanks Sakura...'_...

**Yeah that wasn't my best chapter...well I don't think so...oh well...I should be able to get the next chapter out next week...and I might put up another one...as long as I get some reviews...hehehe...**

**What's to happen in the next chapter?**

**Will there be Sakura and Gaara fluff?...(er...not yet...dont kill me! there's a reason and you'll see in the next chapter! I promise there will be fluff...)**

**Oh and in the next chapter...I decided to do a time skip...after this chapter it will be week since the morning on here...that way we can't get this on a roll...and to Gaara and Sakura fluff...yays...REVIEW!...I'm out...**

**LostsoulofRegret**


	9. The boy I love?

**It's chapter 9...hope you all happy...I think I might be able to get chapter 10 out before I leave with my friend to Flordia..or if I get an internet wireless connection thingy...well then I can update again while I'm in Flordia...I've been saving up my money for it...well get on with the story please...**

**I don't own Naruto...**

**The boy I love?**

It had been a week now. Life seemed really good for Sakura. Her friends were doing great with Gaara, Tenten seemed to enjoy teasing him constantly and Naruto was always asking for a fight. Lucky for Sakura, Gaara has a slightly good self-control though she did have to knock Naruto in the head a couple of times so he would stop asking. Tenten and Lee were doing great. Ever since that morning you could never see them without their hands linked. Sakura felt so proud of herself for getting them together, they both seemed more happier that way. But thinking of love, her mind travels to Gaara and Sasuke. Sure she hasn't been talking to Sasuke for a while now but she still loved him right?

Gaara was only a friend to her. The little make out scene a week ago didn't mean anything. It was all just acting, right? Sakura sat at her desk in math thinking over her thoughts of the two boys in her life. She was already done with her test so she had 30 minutes to just think and relax. She looked over to Temari who was looking confident as always. She smirked to herself and wrote down another answer. Sakura smiled and went back to her thoughts. Gaara. Friends only. It would look a little insane if the smartest girl in school started feeling something for the most terrifying guy that has ever entered their school. That and her mind kept running to Sasuke.

His dark black hair that looked dark blue, dark looks, and stubborn personality. Who could not fall for that? The only two girls Sakura knew wouldn't was Tenten considering she now had a man and Hinata who was slowly getting closer to Naruto. Oh and Temari being as their siblings. For the past week that girl had been asking about Shikamaru lately. Sakura was puzzled to why she would even care. Temari was two years older, but apparently age didn't matter to this girl. Sasuke. **"Okay you really need to stop jumping from one topic to Sasuke!" Inner Sakura yelled but held hearts in her eyes.**

'_Yeah I know...but he's so hott!...and were friends.'_

"**Don't you mean slightly! You two don't even talk anymore...but you do have someone better than Sasuke!" **Sakura felt a vein pop out of her head. She closed her hands into fists and hoped she didn't end up breaking her desk in rage.

'_WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! SASUKE RULES!'_ Sakura screamed in her mind while she glared at the back of some helpless students head.

"**What about Gaara?" Inner Sakura said calmly for once which freaked Sakura out.**

'_What about Gaara?'_

"**Well...He's a hell of a lot cuter!" **

'_...He's just a friend...'_

"**You're mind says 'friend' your heart says 'love'. I'd go with the heart personally."**

Sakura sighed. Her Inner self was right. Her heart felt something back then when they kissed, but it also ached knowing that none of it was real. He too only thought of her as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Sakura closed her Inner self off and looked to the window. She wasn't as close as she wanted, but enough to see everything perfectly. The day was pretty, but like before Sakura liked the rainy days more. Yet it was nice to have a sunny day. When she looked to the sky she saw Gaara...and Sasuke.

"Bang." Sakura's head hits the desk as she wanted so badly to scream. She didn't understand why she was thinking of these two. Well Sasuke yes, but Gaara? She was so confused and frustrated to the bone. Sakura felt happy that she finished her test otherwise she would have wrote Sasuke and Gaara's name all over it. She remembered doing that when she was younger...

_Flashback..._

_Sakura was 8 years old in 2nd grade. The new boy was in her class. Sasuke. Almost every girl in her school liked him even the older ones. He was smart and cute. Sakura liked him to death. She tried talking to him, but had a hard time being as she was shy. She use to be more outgoing, but recently her bestfriend, Ino left their friendship. Though she was sure it was mostly her fault. When she found out Ino liked Sasuke too, she felt competition and didn't want to be friends with someone who wanted the same guy, so it was really Sakura herself who ended their friendship. _

_So she shyed away again. Ino started calling her names so Sakura at least gain the courage to return them to her. It was almost like a game, though it wasn't a happy one. Little Sakura sighed. She was doing a math test. Addition. It was so easy and simple for her and she knew it was easy for Sasuke too. He was just sitting there looking to his desk in boredom. Sakura smiled and silently giggled to herself. _

_Her mind wandered by its self and she started writing his name on her test. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. By the time her test was being picked up the paper front and back had his name over it. The teacher picked it up and frowned. She looked to Sakura and sighed._

"_Sakura please see me after class." She whispered in her ear so the other students wouldn't hear. Sakura nodded and looked down with a sad face. She knew she did something wrong. The teacher only whispered in your ear when it was bad. Through out the day Sakura waited nervously when it was almost the end. She hoped her teacher wasn't too mad, though Sakura wasn't really sure why she was in trouble. The bell rang loudly. She jumped and watched as all the other kids left._

_Sakura stood up and walked slowly to her teachers desk. When she got there her teacher looked down to her and smiled warmly._

"_Sakura. We need to talk about your test." She nodded stiffly._

"_Sakura. I can't really read your answers. You wrote Sasuke's name all over the paper. Could you please put your answers on this new test then give it back to me." She nodded once again and took her test with another one and pencil. She sat at her desk and wrote down her answers quickly. After finishing it Sakura walked back to the teachers desk and handed her the papers._

"_Okay Sakura. You can leave, but first I need to tell you. Next time you feel the need to write a young man's name down please put it on another piece of paper. Bye." Sakura nodded and ran off. Her teacher was never mean anything but. She smiled. Next time she would definitely write his name on another sheet of paper and she did..._

_Flashback end..._

Sakura sighed at the memory. Life back then was so simple and fun. Now it was all about studying and boys. She use to love just playing tag and never having to worry about her future.

'_Those were the days...I really miss them.'_ Sakura didn't get much time to dream about her childhood as the bell rang for her class was over. She blinked and looked around. Students were quickly packing and putting their things away. Sakura stood up placing her bookbag on her shoulder and walking to the teachers desk. Her teacher was in her mid-30's probably 29. Her hair was brownish grey and she had stunning red eyes. Her teacher dressed differently from the other ones wearing things most teenagers wore today, but not too revealing. Her name was Sensei Kurenai Yuhi. She was a great math teacher everyone in her class never once asked a question about a math equation and her class was making A's and B's. She also made the 'Outstanding Teaching Award' as she was one of the best teachers in their county. Everyone loved her. Sakura smiled to her teacher and set her test down.

"I'm looking forward to grading your paper Sakura. I bet you made a 100 like always." Kurenai said with a warm smile. Sakura nodded.

"I hope so. I really studied hard my brain actually hurts from studying so hard."

"Well I bet you did perfect. Better get to your next class before your late." With that said Sakura nodded and walked out of the class room and out into the crowded hall.

"**Man I swear this school gets more crowded each day! Hey that guy just hit our shoulder!" Shouted a very annoyed Inner Sakura.** Sakura herself glared heatedly at the young man who just laughed like a baboon and walked away. Sakura grinded her teeth together and walked on hoping someone just as stupid ran into her so she had a reason to beat the living shit out of them. Luckily for most people they sensed her annoyance and stayed the hell away from her. Sakura's mind went back to 4th grade. She remembered some smart aleck asshole slammed into her. They soon regretted it when she beat the hell out of him...

_Flashback..._

_Nine year old Sakura walked through the halls of her elementary school trying to get to class from lunch. By then she had made friends with Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Hinata. She didn't meet Tenten, Lee, and Neji till 6th grade. Back to now. She was walking with her friends around her as they walked to class. Naruto was being hyper and telling Hinata and Kiba jokes that were stupid when you think about them now, but were funny back then. Sakura was near Shino and Shikamaru who walked quietly._

"_So Shikamaru did you sleep during lunch today?" Sakura asked out of boredom. He nodded._

"_Not like the teacher will let me in class." Shino shook his head._

"_You need to sleep earlier if your that tired." Shino said while reading his book about beetles. Shikamaru shrugged and placed his hands behind his head as they walked. Sakura smiled and laughed to herself._

"_Watch out Sakura." Shino mumbled before a kid slammed right into her. Sakura fell back on to her butt and bruising her palms of her hands as she landed. Shikamaru and Shino glared at the boy who started laughing like crazy. Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba stopped to see what happened._

"_Hey girl watch where your going!" The 5th grader Zaku said glaring at her. Shikamaru snorted._

"_Hey you were the one who ran into her." He said calmly but glared at him as he helped Sakura up. _

"_It really is you who should watch where your going." Shino spoke as he glared at the boy with his brown eyes. Back in 4th grade the teachers wouldn't allow him to wear sunglasses indoors so he didn't wear them then, but in middle school you could never see him without those things attached to his face._

"_Yeah whatever. Now scurry along you 4th grade runts!" Zaku said getting ready to walk he didn't get far when something grabbed a hold of his wrist and pulled him into the wall. It was Sakura and she looked angry as hell._

"_You watch where your going!" Sakura then punched him in the head. Zaku went to punch back but she just came at him without stopping. By the time Kiba and Naruto were able to pull her off of him Zaku was bloody all over his face. Though she was grounded for three weeks and had after school for about a month Sakura was pretty proud of herself. Zaku was a jack ass. Once they were in middle school and in 7th grade he tried to pick a fight with Shino and everyone found out that Shino could kick ass just as hard as Sakura. Shino got suspended for a week and Zaku was in the hospital for a month after that he transferred to another school. Everyone never thought quiet, always has a book in his face Shino could be like that and now they knew..._

_Flashback end..._

Sakura smiled at the memory. No one messed with her again, but they were younger and Zaku was really a wimp so he was easy to beat up that and Inner Sakura took over then. Now Sakura wouldn't stand a chance against Ino if they were ever to fight. Ino would actually beat the living shit out of her. Sakura was just making it to her class when another person bumped into her. Her right eye twitched as she tried not to freak out over it. She turned to see...Sasuke. He looked at Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura didn't see you there." Sasuke said as he started to walk along with her.

"Oh its okay Sasuke. I'm fine. How has your day been?" Sakura asked back while she smiled big towards him. He shrugged in return.

"Fine I guess. Did you hear about the dance next Friday?" Sasuke then said. Sakura looked stunned that he would say that before herself and she just nodded dumbly.

"Yeah, I really can't wait. It's going to be so fun just dressing up in costumes and everything." Sakura had stars in her eyes.

"Er...yeah. Sounds fun." Sasuke stared at her with a weird expression. She laughed. The looked reminded her of the time they were walking as friends and they were almost attacked by his fangirls...

_Flashback...Again..._

_Sasuke and Sakura were 13 years old and walking home together. They live close to each other so Sakura thought it would be nice to walk with each other. Sasuke being nice just shrugged and nodded his head and then they were off. Sakura talked about her day where she had started arguing with Naruto over something stupid and then to Ino calling her billboard brow like always. Sasuke just nodded to her not really listening though if she asked he could repeat everything she said to him. They walked slowly at first then heard a sound._

"_What was that?" Sakura asked. It sounded like a stampede._

"_Oh no..." Sasuke mumbled to himself._

"_Oh no? What 'Oh no'?" Sakura asked as she turned around...only to see tons of girls from their school running this way shouting out his name. Sasuke too turned and held and same weird expression._

"_Sakura..."_

"_Yeah Sasuke?"_

"_Run." He then grabbed her wrist and they took off running. To Sakura it felt like forever but she didn't mind as Sasuke had grabbed her wrist that slowly moved to her hand. Sasuke took a sharp turn and they were in his back yard. Both him and Sakura were breathing hard._

"_Only 13 and your bringing girls home with you, eh little brother." Sasuke and Sakura turned to see Itachi, Sasuke's older brother leaning over the back porch smirking to them. Sakura blushed as Sasuke glared at him._

"_Shut up Itachi and go away." Sasuke growled out to him. He just shrugged glanced at Sakura and walked back in the house. Sasuke turned to Sakura._

"_Hey I'll see you tomorrow at school. Sorry about the whole running for your life thing." _

"_Oh don't worry! I needed the exercise! Really! See ya tomorrow!" Sakura then ran out of his back yard. She was blushing like a tomato and couldn't stop. She always thought that, that day was the best ever..._

_Flashback end...again..._

"Hey Sakura? You okay?" Sakura blinked. She had totally zoned out and felt so stupid. _'And right in front of Sasuke!'_

"Yeah Sasuke, I'm fine. What were you saying?" She sweatdropped but still smiled. He nodded and looked away.

"I asked...if you wanted to go to the dance with me." Sasuke looked to the window in the hall as Sakura's eyes widen.

"**Your kidding me! Is Sasuke asking me out? OH MY GOD!" Inner Sakura then fainted right on the spot.**

'_Sasuke's really asking me to the dance! This isn't a twisted dream!'_ Sakura smiled brightly towards him.

"Sasuke I would love to go with you. Thanks for asking." He turned back to her and nodded as he kept his cool.

"Yeah, I'll see you later Sakura." He then walked off. Sakura just stood there smiling like Naruto would if he had a life time of ramen all to himself.

"This day could not get better!" Sakura said.

"Beep!"

"Oh my god! I'm late for 4th period!"...

**Well there ya go...chapter 9...hope you all loved it...yes I am pretty happy with this chapter...makes up for the shitty chapter 8...I think I might revise over that chapter and put it out again...who knows...well please review...**

**What will Gaara do when he finds out that Sakura is going with Sasuke?**

**Will Naruto ask Hinata? Or is someone else going to get to her first?**

**And is Shikamaru finally going to tell Sakura what he wants from her?**

**So many questions and such little time...**

**Oh and be happy for me! I did the 10th grade writing test like in March and we got the scores back...sadly only one 10th grader in my whole school got a 4, but still...I got a 3 on it! I sooooo happy...yays...anyways REVIEW! I'm out...**

**LostsoulofRegret**


	10. Anger and Confusion

**Hey! well I decided to be very nice and update again...yays for all you who love this story... I seriously can't believe its really me writing this story...I sometimes read over a chapter before writing a new one or ya know out of boredom and no one has updated I will just read my own stories...its truely hard to believe in my opinion...I remember when I was younger...I wrote stories, and songs...okay the stories were way better than the songs...anyways...going down memory lane here...jeez...well its so kool to see how many ppl like my story...at first I really thought no one would like it...I didn't even think I would get a nice review only flames and shit...you ppl truely made my last semister of 10th grade great by just reviewing and telling me how good of a writer I am...it really makes me happy...okay I'll stop now so you can read the chapter...oh god anyone got wash cloth or something...jeez I am so pathatic...well please read on...**

**I don't own Naruto...and seeing as you all love this story...I think I really prefer it that way...**

**Anger and Confusion**

It was lunch now. Sakura sighed boredly. Though she was usually happy to be at lunch to see her friends, well...she got after school detention for being late to her 4th period. Don't get her wrong she was happy Sasuke asked her to the dance, hell she still had a hard time believing it. Yet, she was really pissed at him for making her late to her class. Now she had to stay after today and she was gonna be bored out of her mind. Sakura glared around her as she walked to her friends at the usual lunch table, not so surprised that Gaara was sitting there with Naruto laughing and trying to make Gaara laugh at a stupid joke. Sakura felt like laughing, seeing that Gaara was ready to shoot Naruto in the head. She sat down and smiled towards everyone before placing her head in her arms.

"Hey Sakura! What's bothering you?" Naruto said looking at her hidden face behind her arms. Sakura groaned and sink farther into her arms. Hinata looked from Naruto to Sakura and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are...are you okay Sakura?" Hinata said in her usual worried voice. Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"Just tired...and I got after school detention today." Sakura said in a muffled voice from being in her arms. Everyone at the table held a clueless face to what she said.

"Er...Sakura could you sit up. I don't think anyone heard you." Tenten said with Lee sitting beside her. Sakura again sighed and brought her head from her arms looking at everyone lazily.

"I said I got after school detention today." Naruto being himself stood up shouting.

"What? What did you do?" Tenten gave Naruto a good knock in the skull before he fell back to his sit. A bump forming on his head.

"Jeez Naruto, you don't have to make a scene about it!" Tenten growled out then turning to Sakura. "So what did make you late?" Sakura laughed nervously in her head. Though she really couldn't wait to tell the girls about Sasuke asking her to the dance...The guys were a different thing. Naruto couldn't stand him, Lee thought he was a show-off, Neji wish he would just go to hell; though he was pretty happy that most of his fangirls went for Sasuke instead of him, and Gaara...she really didn't know what he thought of him. Hell she didn't know if Gaara knew who Sasuke was.

"Well...I was walking to class and...Sasuke bumped into me..." Naruto started growling. "By accident though! Well he said hey and so did I then..." Sakura watched everyone's expressions before going on. "Then he asked me to the dance next Friday." She managed to squeak out before Naruto shouted bloody murder while Tenten squealed.

"What?" Naruto yelled again, only this time it was Neji beating him in the head.

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" Tenten asked smiling big towards Sakura. She knew how much Sakura felt for him and for him; Sasuke to ask her out. She couldn't be happier, though she did feel three glares on her back. One from her best friend Neji, her annoying friend Naruto, and her own boyfriend Lee. Tenten started to sweatdrop.

"Yes Tenten, seriously. I really don't know what to wear." Sakura sunk down in her seat. The glares left Tenten only to hit her dead on. _'Oh god, I'm a goner...'_ She thought as her mind seemed to forget someone. Sakura turned her gaze to Gaara who sat there with an empathize face. He showed no emotion of caring or being angry which made Sakura relieved slightly. That is until Gaara all of a suddenly got up from the table and walked out of the lunch room without a word.

Naruto blinked. "What's up with him?"...

Gaara growled under his breath as he walked through the doors from the lunch room. He was pissed beyond belief. For the past week he and Sakura had talked and hung out together as good friends would. But every time he brushed his arm to hers by accident or, their hands accidentally touch he enjoyed the feeling of it. He wasn't sure if he was starting to really like her, because his first girlfriend he had; Gaara never got the feeling he got from her that he does from Sakura. The strange tingle run up his arm or hand sent shivers down his back though he held them back to Sakura didn't notice. He didn't understand, but hearing Sakura going to the dance with someone else seemed to anger him. He wasn't really planning on going to that thing, but if Sakura was gonna go then sure he would. He thought maybe they could dance together once, though he knew nothing about dancing.

Gaara sighed to himself. He had seen Sasuke before. He was in his science class second period. He didn't know much about him, his backaround, or personality. But by the way Neji, Lee, and Naruto reacted to Sakura when she told them she was going with him and when they glared at Tenten for approving. He could only think one thing. Sasuke wasn't a good person for Sakura to be around... Gaara didn't get much time to think about it for someone decided to say hi...

"Hey Gaara. I thought the lunch room was that way." Shikamaru said pointing the opposite way from which Gaara just came from.

"What do you want?" Gaara snapped at Shikamaru who just smirked in return. Gaara still didn't really like him. He was after all the one who embarrassed himself and Sakura along with his older sister. Gaara glared at him.

"Oh nothing. Just thought I could say hi to a friend." Shikamaru said in his usual lazy tone of voice. Though Gaara could tell he was bored, he could also see that he was interested in why Gaara was all glares.

"Yeah sure. Friend." Gaara growled out before getting ready to leave. Shikamaru just smirked.

"I see your pissed that Sasuke asked Sakura to the dance before you could." Gaara stopped which only made his smirk bigger.

"What are you talking about lazy ass?" Gaara spat out while turning to stare hard at the boy. He didn't like that Shikamaru brought up Sakura and her going to the dance with some guy.

"Exactly what you think. Your mad cause Sasuke asked Sakura to the dance, though I'm sure you weren't even going to go. Your still pissed that some other guy asked her there instead of you-" Shikamaru went wide eyed when Gaara was suddenly up in his face with his back to the wall and Gaara holding up the front of his shirt.

"If I were you, I would shut the hell up right now." Gaara said in a deadly whisper as Shikamaru just stared in his eyes.

"Gaara! Leave him alone!" Shouted a loud voice. Both Gaara and Shikamaru turned their heads to see the one and only...Temari. She glared at her brother with her hands on her hips. Shikamaru sighed to himself. _'Saved by the sister...'_ Though he didn't like the fact that a girl saved his ass, he was still happy to be able to keep it.

"Gaara! I said let him go!" Temari said again when Gaara made no move to release Shikamaru. He just glared back and then let him go. Gaara stepped back and pointed to Shikamaru.

"If you had kept your mouth shut my sister wouldn't have to be the one to save your ass..." Gaara then turned around and walked away as his own anger raged with in him. Temari sighed and wiped her forehead. She turned back to Shikamaru who just stood there with a small frown on his lips.

"Hey, you alright?" Temari asked walking closer to him. Shikamaru just nodded his head while he avoided her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Temari nodded while smiling lightly. She cocked her head to the side and smirked instead.

"What are you looking at?" Shikamaru asked as his dark eyes connected with Temari's blazing blue eyes. Her smirk only grew.

"Oh I don't know. Besides the fact that I saved your ass." She then laughed loudly at him. His frown deepen making his face fall within his frown.

"Don't think to highly of yourself. I could have handled him even if you didn't come." Shikamaru grounded out before starting to walk to the lunch room.

"Hey where are you going?" Temari asked running up beside him.

"Where does it look like. Lunch." Shikamaru said again keeping the ever growing frown on his face. Temari raised an eyebrow.

"You actually eat the shit they serve here?" He just nodded his head while keeping his eyes in front of himself. He didn't get much of that chance when his eyes were yet again staring into her blue ones. He blinked and stepped back when he registered how very close they were.

"Yes I do. What do you want?" He asked again while trying not to snap at her. He didn't really want to be put up against the wall again. Temari looked like she worked out and really looked like she could kick some ass if needed too.

"Well...I have off campus lunch access. I never have anyone with me so I just thought it would be nice to have some company ya know." Temari said avoiding his eyes._ 'Damn it girl! What is wrong with you? You can't even look into his eyes!'_ Her mind shouted at her while she waited for his answer.

"Sure, I'll go." Shikamaru didn't really know why he said yes. He was still really wondering why as Temari smiled and grabbed hold of his arm dragging him out of school and to her car. He sighed to himself as she pulled him towards a nice looking car. _'Man what did I get myself into?...this is such a drag...'_ Temari let go of his arm and ran to the other side of the car and entering the drivers side. Shikamaru opened the passager door and sat on the soft sit while buckling up. Temari too buckled up. She turned to him and smiled before starting up the car and taking off out of the parking lot like a mad woman.

"Do you really have to drive this fast?" Shikamaru said looking out the window while cars went by as she drove faster.

"No not really. But I just love to speed!" Temari said her smiling growing as Shikamaru's freighting look grew. Temari took a quick turn to the right than left. Shikamaru found himself holding on to the dash board for dear life.

"I thought we were going to eat lunch not make a suicide!" Shikamaru looked to Temari who just seemed not to listen at all. _'What the hell did I get myself into?...There's no doubt about it...She's definitely Gaara's sister...'_ Shikamaru turned his head to the rode only for them to almost hit another car. It honked loudly at them.

"Fuck you! I'm driving here!" Temari shouted out her window while they took another turn to where a red light was. Shikamaru's eyes widen.

"Temari? Temari...Temari!" Shikamaru shouted as she abruptly stopped just an inch behind the other car. Temari turned to him and smirked.

"What's wrong Shika? Don't like my driving?" Temari laughed at the look he gave her.

"I think I pissed my pants?" Shikamaru mumbled out as his heart tried to catch up with him. He watched with fear in his eyes as the light then turned green, he slowly turned his head to Temari while she gave him an evil smile.

"Ready for round two!" With that they were off. And Shikamaru thought his mom was crazy. _'Why me?...'_...

Gaara cursed his sister. He really wanted to scare the shit out of the boy. Though he's sure she could do better. He saw her take off in the car with the poor guy. Gaara started to wonder if he can survive her driving, he knew Kankuro and himself were scared shitless when she first started driving. When they finally stopped in their drive way Kankuro shouted to her. "How the hell did you pass?" Gaara shook his head. He smirked to himself. Though he acted like he hated his family, really he didn't know where he would be without them around. He then sighed. He looked out the window towards the sky.

"Sakura." Gaara mumbled out. He still hated she was going with someone else, but it wasn't that bad. He still had no idea what his feelings were towards her. Sure she was smart, funny, moody, entertaining, beautiful...He blinked. _'Beautiful?...Where the hell did that come from?...But...she is.'_ He closed his eyes while his memory brought back the day they meant he smirked it was funny making her pissed at him...

_Flashback..._**(A/N-this is through Gaara's POV on the first day they meant okay...)**

_Gaara sat in the waiting room in the main office with his brother and sister. They had just transferred from their old school to here. Temari had her legs crossed and looking out the window on the other wall opposite from them. Kankuro leaned back trying to fall back to sleep. As for Gaara, he just sat there with a deep frown on his face. He didn't like moving, it only meant he had to renew his reputation. In his old school if you even said his name students would tremble in fear. He was known as the bad ass in his old school and now...now he would be known as the new kid. He hated that._

"_Okay you three may enter the principals office." The secretary told them while she got busy with her other work. Temari stood up first then Kankuro and last Gaara. They all walked into the principals office and stood there in front of her desk. She was a blonde woman, dressed in a dark blue suit, she also had a huge chest; it wasn't something you could really miss either. She looked to be in her 40's maybe even 30's like it really mattered. She had her arms crossed and took a look at the three. After a minute she started to talk._

"_Hello. I am Tsunade principal of this school. I assume you all are Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara right?" They just nodded in response._

"_Good. So Temari your about 17 right?" Temari nodded her head. _

"_And Kankuro your turning 17 soon right?" He too just nodded his head. She then looked to Gaara who looked like he would rather die than be there._

"_And now you Gaara. Your 16 right?" He just gave a sharp nodded that was almost unnoticeable. She smiled to them and continued._

"_I have heard of your reputations at your old school. I know what all three of you are capable of and I won't tolerate it in my school. Though it is only the 3rd semester and school is coming to a close I still want a nice, quick, clean ending to this year understand? I won't take any bull shit. Now here are your schedules and I will take you each to your first period classes. All your teachers will allow you to be late for the first week till your use to your schedules and where your classes are. Are there any questions before I show you to your first period?" No one made an attempt to even breath. Tsunade sighed to herself. "Okay follow me." With that they all walked out and she lead them to their first period._

_Kankuro's room was first. His first class was world history, he frowned. History wasn't his strong point. Tsunade quickly told the teacher about his new student, Kankuro. The teachers name was Ibiki. He was known for being a very strict teacher and didn't allow anything to go on in his class. Kankuro felt like he was going straight to hell. _

"_Ibiki I have your new student Kankuro." Tsunade said as she and Kankuro walked in. Ibiki nodded and took a look at the boy. Kankuro was wearing plain black clothes, his brown spiky hair, and make-up on. He shook his head._

"_Very well then. Take a seat over there boy." Ibiki pointed to an empty seat in the back. Kankuro frowned and glared at Ibiki before going to his seat. Tsunade told Ibiki about his reputation and he nodded._

"_Don't worry. He won't cause any trouble with me in charge." She then left the class with Temari and Gaara behind her. Temari's class was next. She had art first period. Tsunade opened the door and lead Temari inside. A teacher with purplish hair pinned up wearing a trench coat looked up from checking her student list. She smiled big._

"_Well Tsunade what brings you here?" Anko said very loudly. She was known to be a loud person, but very funny and nice; when she wants to be._

"_You just have a new student. This is Temari." Temari stood next to Tsunade while looking at her art teacher._

"_Well Temari welcome to my art class! Please take a seat over there in the front." Anko said in her loud voice. Temari just walked over to her seat without a word. Tsunade shook her head. 'What are these students dead in the morning?' She thought while also telling Anko about Temari's attitude. Anko only smirked. _

"_Trust me in this class. She'll soon find that having that kind of attitude won't do her any good." Anko said and waved good-bye to Tsunade as she lead Gaara to his first period class. It was farther away from the other classes. He glared at the floor while they walked in silence. Soon they were at his door. Tsunade opened the door it felt like in slow motion and within that second an old dusty eraser landed on her head. Gaara could feel the anger and rage within the woman as she yelled out._

"_Who are the little assholes that pulled off this prank?" Gaara backed a bit away from the door as her voice rang through out the room and hall way. He really felt bad for the morons that pulled that prank. Gaara watched as Tsunade held up a finger telling him to remain in the hall way. He just stood there as she moved in like a predator looking for her prey. Gaara could hear her question them. He shook his head and glared to the wall. Right then a man with gray hair spiked out on one side, and wearing some normal clothes walked up to the class room. He eyed Gaara for a second before leaning against the door frame while watching Tsunade return to them._

_She whispered to Kakashi about Gaara and his reputation. Kakashi just nodded. Tsunade then turned around and said. _

"_Oh by the way. Naruto and Kiba please report to my office once class is over. Thank you." She then left. Gaara heard Kakashi mumble something to himself before getting the classes attention._

"_Well class we have as it seems a new student in our class. Please welcome Gaara...well he doesn't have a last name on here?" Gaara walked in and watched as some students showed some fear on their faces. Being already intimidated by his appearance. He enjoyed that. Gaara then looked to the teacher with a frown._

"_Gaara what is your last name?"_ _ Gaara just rolled his eyes at him._

"_Wouldn't you like to know." He grounded out before showing his angry frown. Kakashi shrugged and directed him to sit in the back next to a girl with pink hair. Gaara was walking that way when she looked up to see him. He smirked in satiation when she showed some fear on her face before it disappeared. He sat down and looked to the board with a deep frown on his face. This class was gonna be boring._

_Gaara turned to look at the girl he had to sit next to. She was pretty looking with short pink hair. She seemed like the smart student, always being a good two shoes. He hated those kind of people. Gaara watched as she turned around and frown at him._

"_What are you staring at?" She questioned him. Gaara thought for a second then shrugged._

"_I don't know, I still haven't figured it out yet." Gaara had to praise himself for the fast come back. He smirked at her while she glared. Though he wasn't the laughing type, he really felt like laughing right then and there. She was interesting and Gaara wanted to know more about her. Near the end of class he got bored with nothing to do, so he looked over at Sakura who was packing up. He didn't know why, but he found himself running his fingers lightly up and down her back. He saw her shiver and turn to him. He instantly looked the other way like he was interested in the wall. He scowled himself for doing that but the minute she turned back around he lightly ran his fingers up and down her back again. Gaara smirked when she shivered again and turned around to glare at him._

"_Can you please stop doing that. It's annoying and inappropriate."_ _ Gaara rolled his eyes to himself then shrugged._

"_I have no idea what your talking about." Gaara wanted to laugh even more when she frowned. He didn't even realize how big her forehead was till she really frowned._

"_You know you shouldn't frown. It makes your large forehead even more distracting than it already is." Gaara smirked while her jaw dropped. She was very entertaining to watch and make fun of. Oh yes, she was gonna make this school year so much more fun. The bell then rang and he stood up._

"_See ya later, fat head." Gaara said before leaving. He walked through the halls with a smirk on his face. Yep, she was very interesting..._

_Flashback end..._

Gaara smiled lightly. She seemed so mad that day, but then the next they became friends. They even kissed, though it was the only way to make that hall guy go away. He really enjoyed kissing her. Her lips were so soft and feather light compared to his hard, tough lips. He really loved the feeling of her lips touching his. Even now he wanted to feel her lips upon his again. Gaara blinked. If he enjoyed it that much than doesn't that mean he likes her more than a friend. He stood there in thought. He had no idea. Gaara wasn't really connected with his emotions, that's why he usually frowned or just stayed emotionless.

'_I really need help...Maybe Temari can help me understand what I'm feeling...'_ Gaara would have thought more but he almost bumped into someone. He looked to see Kankuro. They both stared at each other, either of them not saying a word. Kankuro broke the silence.

"Where you heading little bro?" Gaara glared. He hated it when Kankuro called him that.

"No where." He answered and started to walk away.

"Hey wait Gaara. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a jackass." Kankuro said looking at Gaara's back. Gaara thought about something than turned to Kankuro.

"Kankuro. I need your help." Kankuro blinked. It had been years since Gaara asked for his help, he felt...happy.

Kankuro smiled to him. "What do you need help with?"...

**Okay well I hope you are all happy...man that was long...took me three days to think up and type down this chapter...well review and this is the last chapter before I do exams and go to Florida...lucky for me my Grandma has this wireless internet card and she gave it to me...so now I got wireless internet! yays!...but I am not sure if I can use the internet down in Florida...it depends...and if I can't then I will promise you all a new chapter ready to be put up when I return June 20...or the next day at least...Review!...I'm out...**

**LostsoulofRegret**


	11. Just keeps getting better

**Hey sorry for the delay…as you should know my old laptop got soda all on it so…yah…I was very tempted to make a grave for it…well we then got my new laptop…very nice!...so much faster…only annoying fact is that I have to pay 34.34 for 100 weeks…which is 18 months…oh joy…I'm gonna miss that part of my paycheck…well when we (i.e my mom and I) got home I was messing with my old laptop…ya know fake typing just for old times…while my mom was setting up my new one…well lookie here me and my magic touch…I pushed it on and it turned on…so now I got a new one and my little sister of 5 gets a laptop(old one) for her little games and stuff…well that's my story…and here is chapter 11 to Jerk…Review please…**

**I don't own Naruto…**

**Just keeps getting Better**

Chouji walked away from the lunch room with a bag of chips in his hands. He had just had a huge lunch, yet still had room for his favorite snack. Chips. He moved down the hall almost not seeing the lazy boy sitting on the floor and leaning on the wall. Chouji walked by, only to rewalk his steps and stop in front of him. Chouji cocked his head to the side.

"What the hell happened to you?" Was the question that came out of the bigger boys mouth. Shikamaru's frown deepen. His hair was more wild than usual, he looked scared shitless and wind blown.

"Woman….driving…pissed my pants…." Chouji burst out laughing at his best friend. Though he was sure there was more to the story. Seeing Shikamaru, Mr. Lazyass and IQ over 200 scared this bad. How could he not. Shikamaru threw him another, but angry frown.

"Oh man! Hahahaha! Man I wish I had a camera!" Chouji laughed some more before Shikamaru got angry enough to kick him in the shin. Chouji fell over still laughing but now rubbing his shin.

"Would you be quiet! I already been through hell, I don't need you to make it worse." Chouji then finally stopped laughing and leaned against the wall with him. He sighed and shook his bag of chips to Shikamaru offering to him. He declined though.

"So….What happened?" Chouji then asked while munching down on his chips. Shikamaru sighed this time. He was getting dizzy just thinking about her driving.

"Okay, but I'm only saying this once so listen up…." Shikamaru started about him almost getting beat up by Gaara only for his sister, Temari to save his ass. Then told him about her bothering him till he agreed to have lunch with her, only for it to lead to the crazy ass driving this girl was known for…..

Shikamaru remembered her driving, oh her driving. The turns she took, the almost hitting other cars on the road. Yes, he would remember that for years. Shikamaru told Chouji about her driving in very deep detail and Chouji found himself pitying Shikamaru for his little experience with the crazy girl. Shikamaru moved on to their lunch…

_Flashback…_

_Shikamaru finally let go of the dashboard when they pulled up to a fast food place called, 'Checkers'. It was decorated in a checker board way. The walls had squares with black and red. The place it's self was small, and had out door tables and chairs. The place was nice and the food looked good. Shikamaru looked over to Temari as she pulled up to the drive thru. She turned back to him._

"_So…What would you like from here?" Temari said with a smile then adding, "I'm paying." Shikamaru looked over at the list of food they had there. Nothing really interested him much. He shrugged then mumbled._

"_Hamburger and fries are fine with me." Temari nodded her head. "Anything to drink with that?" _

"_Coke." Was his simple answer before he looked out the window watching the cars speed by. He was so very glad that he wasn't in that mess anymore. He heard Temari speaking to the speaker about what they would like to order. It came to 14.38. Shikamaru frowned. He didn't like having people pay for him, it just didn't feel right._

"_Temari, let me help pay-No! It's alright, I have the money." Temari cut him off before he could even finish. She then smiled to him. Shikamaru didn't understand. This girl was a psycho, her driving was deadly, and she was pretty rude and mean, yet when she smiles he found himself drawn to her. It was like with some other people. Usually the quiet, never taking risks people are drawn to the ones who were always getting into trouble. 'Very ironic.' He thought as they were just receiving their food._

"_Hamburger and fries with a coke." The woman said handing it to Temari. "And Hotdog and fries with a mellow yellow. That's 14.38." Temari nodded going through her pockets for money. She then pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to her. After getting the change Temari pulled out of the drive thru and parked in a lot._

"_Well let's dig in." Temari said as she took a sip of her drink. Shikamaru lazily nodded and took a bit of his hamburger. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't the best either. He swallowed and took a sip of his soda. Temari started eating her hotdog then some fries. After that she stopped and looked to him just staring. Shikamaru stopped eating and turned to her._

"_What are you staring at?" He said with slight irritation. Temari blinked and looked away._

"_Nothing...So what classes do you have?" She then asked. He sighed. 'Small talk...' _

"_English, math, gym, science, history, and advance calculus." Temari blinked._

"_You have two math's?" He nodded._

"_The first is more of a study hall for me, the other is the actual class. It's such a drag…" Temari laughed. Her laugh was light, not like some girls who sounded annoying. He found himself liking it._

"_What about you? I heard from Sakura that you have math with her." Shikamaru stated with a small smile. Temari nodded._

"_Yeah, she's pretty good, and helps me out when I either don't pay attention or, just don't get it. In my English class I have the most perverted teacher ever!" _

"_Really, who's your teacher?" Shikamaru always had advance classes so he never got any other teacher but Asuma-sensei expect for Gai-sensei for P.E and Kakashi-sensei for English because they weren't advance class. His other classes usually had Asuma-sensei because they were advance._

"_I hate him so much its Ebisu-sensei. He is constantly checking out all the girls in our class though he always denies it and he couldn't teach worth shit. I really am thinking about transferring to another math class." Temari said thoughtfully. Shikamaru nodded, he knew who Ebisu was. Though Kakashi-sensei was a pervert, he was only known that because he read Icha Icha Paradise during class at times. But Ebisu always did check out the girls. One girl when he entered high school claimed that he raped her. Though the police didn't charge him because lack of evidence, everyone in the school including the teachers were sure he did do it. _

_Shikamaru started talking about some of his other classes with Temari. Then one thing lead to another where Shikamaru ended up telling her his favorite hobby; cloud watching. It was something he always did when he was younger with his father. Though now his father was away with the military. So he found himself doing just to remember the good old times he had with his father. Temari smiled and said it was 'cute'. He didn't really appreciate the choice of word. After talking for a couple of minutes about watching the sky which he found amazing that she had done it once before. But all good things come to an end. And so Shikamaru found he yet again was holding on the dashboard for dear life as Temari drove back to school while shouting and almost getting them into numerous accidents…_

_Flashback end…_

"Wow man. So what did make you to agree to go with her in the first place?" Chouji asked as he let Shikamaru's story settle in. Shikamaru sighed. Even now he still didn't know why.

"I'll tell once I figure it out." He mumbled. _'But I'm pretty sure I know what to ask Sakura for…'…_

Naruto was looking around the lunchroom for Sasuke. He was more than ready to beat the bastard's ass. Why would he all of a suddenly ask Sakura to the dance? He always detested her for her love of him. He actually detested all girls who were in love with him. Naruto remembered as a joke he told some students in school that Sasuke was gay. It took Sasuke 5 months to prove to everyone that he didn't play for the other team, if you catch his drift. He also remembered the terrible beat down he received from Sakura and the rest of the girls from school when they found out he was the one to tell the rumor. Yes Naruto thought while rubbing his head. He still had a dent in his skull from the encounter.

But Sasuke wasn't the only one he was looking for. Naruto was also searching for Hinata. Since Sakura was going to the dance with…Sasuke. Naruto thought with disgust, then the only other girl that wouldn't be with anyone and who he hoped would go with him to the dance was Hinata. A couple of minutes after Gaara took off, Hinata left to finish an assignment for an after school class she took because her father thought she needed it.

Naruto walked down the hall searching for the shy girl. It wasn't long before he spotted her in a room by herself. He knocked on the door before entering. Naruto remembered Sakura yelling at him when he never did that, and also the pain his poor head had to take too. He always did blame Sakura for his lack of smarts. She was after all knocking out the very few brains cell he had to begin with. Hinata looked up and smiled shyly.

"Hey N-Naruto." She then scowled herself. She stuttered his name again. She didn't get time to really think about it because he responded back.

"Hey Hinata! I was looking for you!" Naruto walked in; stepping closer to her. Hinata blushed red. _'He was…looking for…me?'_

"Y-You were l-looking for m-me?" She voiced out her non-believing thought. Naruto smiled big and nodded.

"Yeah! I had something to ask you." Hinata looked down while pushing her index fingers together. Old habits die hard. Before she knew it Naruto was looking over her shoulder and at her paper.

"Whatcha writing?" Hinata immediately covered her paper with her hands.

"N-Nothing. It's just for class." He nodded and leaned away. Hinata turned around to see Naruto.

"You wanted to tell me something?" She asked quietly with a big red blush gracing her cheeks. He nodded quickly and took a big breath. _'You can do this. Your Naruto U. (can't remember how to spell last name…crap.) and this is just a simple asking to go to the dance thing. It's not like a date, right?'_ Naruto was starting to doubt his own mind now. Though this wasn't gonna be a date, he was still scared that she might say no. That would just shatter his heart. Hinata might not know it, but he really did like her. She was sweet, kind, and beautiful in his opinion. He really scowled himself for never noticing her before. Then his brain connected reminding him that he was only into Sakura at the time, so it was quite obvious why he hadn't notice her.

"Hinata….would…would you like to go to the dance with me?" Naruto squeezed his eyes shut waiting for her answer. He felt his heart speed up, and his breathing become harsh. Hinata hesitated before speaking.

"Well….I wish you….you asked me sooner. Kiba asked me before class…sorry Naruto." Hinata felt terrible when Naruto opened his usually bright blues with a sad look upon his face. His eyes were dull looking now.

"Oh…okay then…I just thought no one would ask you…I'll leave now." Naruto turned and was out of there before Hinata had a chance to speak another word.

Naruto felt betrayed. His best friend asked out the girl he was. He didn't know why but now he was jealous more than when she visited him at work. He felt ready to tear Kiba apart. Naruto marched out in speed.

"Where are you Kiba?" He grounded out before hunting for his prey like a fox…

As for Kiba, he was just walking minding his own business when…POW! He was sent flying into the wall. Kiba held his head while trying to focus in on who would even think about doing that, especially to him. He didn't have to wait long to tell who it was. There stood Naruto and he looked pissed. Kiba gave him a questioning look before dodging his punch.

"Hey Naruto! What the hell are you doing?" Naruto didn't even try to respond he just went a head and tried kicking him, but Kiba was quick and moved before his foot could connect with his stomach. Kiba then attacked Naruto. He swung a fist that Naruto dodged too. Next thing he knew both Naruto and himself had both their hands pushing at the other while they were leaning in.

"What the hell Naruto! What's this about?" Naruto growled.

"Why did you ask her?" Kiba blinked thinking about what he meant. Then it connected together.

"I only asked her because she's my friend! It was nothing. What is with all the jealousy? Kiba asked while holding Naruto off him. Naruto pushed harder.

"I was gonna ask her!" He growled back before throwing Kiba up against the wall only his chest and face was pushed into the cement brick. Naruto held him there until his anger cooled over and he let Kiba go.

"Grr…sorry Kiba. I don't know what came over me." Naruto responded. He now sounded like his old self which in Kiba's opinion was a hell of a lot better. Kiba turned around, still slightly angry about the brutal fight sat down next to Naruto.

"So….Why do you wanna go with Hinata to the dance anyway?" Kiba asked after a minute of silence. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know. I just felt pissed when I found out that you were going with her. I guess I am jealous…I just don't know why." Naruto looked down at his lap. Now that he was talking to Kiba he felt bad about the little beat down he did on him. Their best friends or at least he hoped they still were.

"If you ask me…I think you like her." Kiba pointed out. Naruto frowned.

"Well of course I like her if I didn't I wouldn't be her friend."

"No you idiot. I mean like, like her more than just a friend. Love. Ya know something you use to feel towards Sakura." Kiba explained. Naruto was always known to be a bit slow at times. Naruto thought to himself. Did he really like her more than a friend? He did get jealous of Kiba. And felt heartbroken when she told him she was going with someone else. If he asked someone like Tenten and she said she was going with someone else he knew he wouldn't get jealous she was just a friend. But so was Hinata right? Naruto shook his head.

"Man, my brain hurts. I hate you for making me think too much." Naruto whined though he was joking. Kiba grinned.

"You? Thinking? That's a sigh that the world is ending…Ouch! Damn Naruto it was a joke!" Kiba rubbed his arm where Naruto punched.

"So…I was thinking…maybe you could tell Hinata you're going with someone else so I can go with her?" Naruto asked hoping Kiba would be nice and say sure.

"Well….For my pal, sure. I only asked her cause I thought you would never get a clue and ask her yourself." Kiba said standing up and giving him his hand to help him up. Naruto took it and stood up.

"Wait! What do you mean by that?" Naruto questioned while narrowing his eyes to Kiba. Kiba laughed loudly and grinned.

"You mean you never noticed." Kiba stated more than questioned. Naruto raised an eyebrow to prove he didn't catch his drift. "Naruto you idiot. Hinata has had the longest crush on you for like I don't know forever! Why do you think she always blushed when near you?" Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know. I thought she was allergic to me or something." Kiba slapped his hand to his face then slowly rubbed it down. There stood a frown.

"Naruto…Shut up!" With that Kiba walked off with Naruto traveling behind him….

Gaara frowned as his brother tried explaining to him about….love.

Kankuro didn't think he had to go that far. He knew Gaara liked Sakura as a friend, maybe even more considering he was pretty mad about her going with Sasuke. But he didn't think he had to explain it. Kankuro and Gaara spent most of lunch and skipped class again so he could explain it to him. It wasn't going so well. Gaara had too many questions and some of them Kankuro couldn't really answer either. He told him everything he knew. What you usually feel when you are in love, the reason your heart beats faster when your then that certain person, and he even gone to kissing, but there was no force on Earth that could make him explain to his little brother about sex. No he rather had a teacher tell him or, Temari.

That was where they were now. Gaara kept asking about how he wanted to see Sakura…naked. Kankuro looked the other way and tried acting like he didn't even hear the question and told him something else, but Gaara would always somehow lead it back to that. Kankuro then told him it was lust. Now Gaara wants to know why he is lusting Sakura. Poor, poor Kankuro. Why did he say he would help Gaara? _'Oh yeah…I thought it could mend our brother relationship. Stupid me…'_

Gaara now knew at least something about what he was feeling. But he still wanted to know about sex and this lust he was feeling for a certain pink haired girl. His brother wasn't much use with him skipping over the topic every time he asked. Gaara thought wasn't Kankuro the one who 'slept' with his first girlfriend, so he beyond anyone should know something about it. Gaara figured that he was just embarrassed about telling it to him, being his little brother. Gaara listened to what Kankuro was saying before he stopped him.

"Okay Kankuro. I think I got it. I'll ask Temari about sex." Kankuro gave out a sigh of relief. He really didn't want to say anything about it. Temari was older and probably knew more about it and could explain it better than he ever could.

"Yeah maybe you should. I don't think I can explain it that well." Kankuro said while trying to smile. He failed badly.

"….Thanks…." Kankuro smirked.

"It was nothing. Now get on to class before Temari somehow finds out and gets us in trouble." Gaara nodded and walked his own way. Kankuro smiled, he felt that they were at least somewhat brothers again. He then blinked.

"Oh shit I have a chemistry exam today! Damn it I'm missing it right now!" Kankuro took off the other way in a rush.

Gaara gave out a small smile hearing his brother. He had nothing to worry about. He had no tests in his next class.

"Mind as well go…Nothing else today anyway." Gaara walked off to his class in a slow pace…

Sakura quickly wrote down her notes in a hurry. Her teacher always spoke so fast it was hard to keep up sometimes. Science was an okay class, but he teacher was very…creepy and always spoke to fast with a strange accent to his voice. He always had his long black hair pulled back into a low pony tail and unnatural pale skin. Yes, Orochimaru-sensei was one creepy teacher that was for sure. Sakura was happy when the bell rang so she could pack up and leave.

"Okay Classss. Please remember there is an exam tomorrow. Sssstudy well." Orochimaru-sensei said before writing down on the board while everyone left the room. Sakura caught with Lee and they walked to their next class…P.E. With who else Gai-sensei. Lee's favorite teacher in this whole world.

"So Sakura are you ready for gym?" Lee asked excitedly. It sometimes creeped her out.

"Yeah Lee, as I'll ever be." Was her reply before Tenten came up. Lee turned and smiled big to her. Tenten returned it as Lee intertwined their hands. Sakura couldn't help but smile. They seemed so happy together, but as she looked at them her mind went over something her mother always told her. She use to tell her not to fall in love in high school. Sakura remembered asking why and her mother response was. _"High school love never lasts."_ That's why Sakura never went for a boyfriend. She truly believed her mothers words. But now she didn't believe it. She knew deep in her heart Lee and Tenten's love would last forever.

"**Are you sure? Who knows they could break up at anytime and for any reason?" Inner Sakura said with a frown.**

'_No! I'm sure they'll make it through! Their perfect for each other, and balance each other out. Remember opposites attract." Sakura told her inner self._

"**Do you honestly believe that old saying? If opposites attract then why hasn't Sasuke ask you to be his girlfriend? Mmm…" Inner Sakura interjected with a smirk.**

'_Okay why am I even having this argument with myself? This is stupid!' Sakura shouted in her mind._

"**Stupid, but I do have a point. And if opposites attract then why hasn't Gaara show any interest in you beyond friendship?" **

'_Just…shut up!' Sakura felt like she was going to cry. _

"**Don't get all upset because I proved my point so well." Inner Sakura said smugly.**

Sakura blocked out anything else Inner Sakura was gonna say. Her inner self could be so mean sometimes. Sakura felt tears well in her eyes but tried sucking them in. She wouldn't cry no, not at all.

Lee held Tenten's hand lovingly and turned to Sakura. She looked like she was about to cry, it worried him. Was she sad that she didn't have anyone like he did? He didn't know, but he was for sure he would find out.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Sakura quickly nodded and gave him a fake smile.

"Of course I am Lee. Come on let's go before were late for class." Sakura said smiling happily though it was fake…

The gym was loud and all you could hear was voices. Shino frowned deeply. He hated loud places, but he didn't really have a choice. He had to have this class though otherwise he wouldn't even be there. All he wanted to do was sit somewhere quiet and read. Nothing else, he was strong, yes and he was physically fit too. He didn't need this class for that, only to pass his grade. So he did as told and dressed out every time just so he could get a good grade and past.

His dark shads hid his hazel eyes from everyone else. He liked be mysteries, it just fit his character. It was who he was. Shino looked around the room. He saw Lee walk in while holding Tenten's hand and with Sakura beside them. He moved his gaze else where to see Chouji and Shikamaru talking though it seemed like a one man conversation with Shikamaru basically sleeping. He saw a certain blonde girl trying to talk to Sasuke who was brooding at her, but she didn't seem to get the point.

Shino sighed with some relief. He was glad that he was almost invisible to the naked eye. He never did like talking. Only to Shikamaru, Sakura, and Hinata. And forced to talk to Kiba, but sometimes their conversations were okay in a way. Shino looked up in time to see Naruto raced through the door before the bell rang. Shino shook his head.

"Moron."….

**Please don't ask me why I left it there…I think Shino is hott and he needs some love too….I thought it would be nice to put him in the story….hope you all liked it…I will try to get the next chapter out by I hope Thursday….maybe Friday….please review and enjoy…**

**How will Kiba tell Hinata that he is going with someone else?**

**Will Naruto have the courage to ask Hinata again?**

**How will Temari explain sex to Gaara? (now that's a good question…what did I just get myself into…damn it!)**

**Will Ino leave Sasuke alone? Mostly no…**

**Will Neji make his appearance in the next chapter? Yep yep yep…**

**Please review and show some love…I'm out…**

**LostsoulofRegret**


	12. Plans, explanations, and the dance

**Yays its chapter 12….well I have to say this is gonna be hard with the whole 'sex talk' with Temari and Gaara, but hopefully it will come out right and most lightly funny…with embarrassing questions…hehehehe…I am so evil to Temari…well I hope this chapter comes out good and is what you all expected…Review!...**

**I don't own Naruto….**

**The info for the 'sex talk' might not be completely right…what can I say I missed it all in 5th grade I wasn't there that day they talked about it…. I sadly just recently learned it all from my two cousins in New York…which is very pathetic, but true…that's the only reason why I can even write lemons is from my cousins who are experienced in it too…while I'm not for reasons that should be pretty obvious…anywho go on with the chapter please…**

**Plans, explanations, and the dance**

School was over and Temari was yet again waiting for her brothers to get to her car so they could go home. She sighed as it seemed to take them forever to get there. She didn't wait long for Gaara showed up but without Kankuro. Temari frowned while eyeing Gaara.

"Where's Kankuro?" Gaara turned his attention to her for a brief second before getting in the front passenger seat.

"Well?" Temari said in anger when he brother ignored her first question. Gaara sighed before speaking.

"He has detention. Can we please go home?" Temari blinked before getting into her seat and buckling up as Gaara did the same. He had not forgotten the incident from last week.

"What'd he do?" Temari then asked while pulling out of the parking lot and going through traffic. Gaara stayed emotionless through out the whole thing, he was after all to use to her driving to really freak out anymore.

"Late to class…" She nodded while dodging a car before crashing into it. The car honked loudly at them, but they seemed to ignore everything else around them. Gaara thought to himself before speaking.

"Temari….tell me about sex." All you could hear was a big screech as Temari made the small car stop. Her eyes wide she stared out in front of her. Cars honked at them as they held up traffic. Temari turned her head to Gaara who stared blankly at her.

"W-What?" She asked trying to keep her cool, but quickly loosing it. Gaara frowned.

"You heard what I said…" She nodded and turned to the road where she got the car in drive and drove to their home in a normal none death driving speed. Though she looked pretty calm on the outside her mind was going crazy.

'_Oh my God! Gaara wants to know about sex! Where do I start? How do I even tell my baby brother? Why would he want to know now? Does he have a love interest? Oh God don't tell me he got an innocent girl pregnant? Slow down Temari, its okay. Gaara is too smart and anti-social to even consider having sex with a girl. He's just probably…curious! Yes that's it! He's just curious that's all…I mean when Kankuro was his age he was curious and asked me…though after the neighbors told us about him peeping in on their daughter, but at least Gaara wouldn't go that low…right?'_ Temari looked to her baby brother before nodding her head.

'_No he wouldn't…there's nothing to worry about all I have to do is explain why people do it which is kind of obvious and answer any questions Gaara might have then 'poof' done and I can get on with my life…heh, heh, I hope…'_ Gaara stared out the window. Temari went more ballistic then Kankuro did. She could have gotten them both killed with that little stunt. At least Kankuro choked on his drink then trying to take Gaara with him. He sighed as they got closer to their home. He was hoping Temari would just tell him basic things about it, but after what she did he wasn't too sure he should have asked Temari about sex.

Then again Kankuro wasn't much help with almost choking to death on his drink and then sweating while he explain things that barely told him anything about it. Gaara had once for a flat desperate second think about asking his father, but no he instantly through that thought out. Their father was too busy with his business to care about teenage hormones. Especially if it was Gaara's. No Temari was the best candidate for this subject the only question is. Has she ever done it? It would after all help in explaining it, but then again Kankuro had done it before who knows how many times and he still couldn't explain it to him. Gaara sighed this was gonna be a long night…

Temari turned into the drive way and took a deep breath she turned to Gaara and gave him a stressful smile before grabbing her book bag and got out of the car. Gaara did the same and they both walked into their house. Gaara looked over at the house next door; Sakura's house. The lights were on indicating that she was home or her parents, he didn't know. Temari placed her book bag on the couch and sat there waiting for Gaara to join her. He entered the small living room and set his book bag on the floor and took a seat next to Temari on the couch. She took another deep breath.

"So…okay Gaara I have to ask…" Gaara gave her a weird look.

"What?" He asked with a glare. Temari scratched her head before saying.

"You didn't get a girl pregnant?"

"What no-You didn't spread STDs?"

"Temari I don't even-Oh Gaara your still too young to be a father?"

"I didn't-Oh God who was it Gaara, please don't tell me it was Sakura?"

"You still a little boy Ga-Temari!" Temari stopped to stare at Gaara as he tried to cool down. His breathing coming in hard as his anger slowed.

"Temari, I just want to know. I didn't have sex, I never had sex. So calm down." Temari nodded, and breathed in and out. After cooling herself down Temari looked at Gaara before starting.

"Okay, where to start, where to start? Um…okay you do know why people have sex right?" She questioned raising an eyebrow to her baby brother who glared at her.

"Of course I know why. I'm not that stupid about sex Temari…" Gaara growled out while crossing his arms and looking out the window. Temari nodded and stretched her arms.

"Okay then. Do you have any questions I should answer for you?" He nodded and turned back to Temari.

"I asked Kankuro why I wanted to see Sakura….naked. He said it was called lust. What is lust?" Gaara first asked he didn't seem to have shame in telling Temari his questioned so it made her more comfortable with answering them.

"Okay well here's something more along the lines of what you're feeling. Lust is just one of your hormones. Hormones are chemical messages from one cell to another. So that's kind of why you get a strange feeling go through your body and most lightly you enjoy it. Lust is basically your sexual desire for this person. The reason why you want to see Sakura naked." Temari explained perfectly, she so wanted to pat herself on the back. Gaara nodded seeing that it made perfect sense. He had a sexual desire for Sakura. But now he needed to know about sex.

"What about sex?" Gaara asked while watching Temari's face. She visibly paled, but stayed calm and looked her brother in the eyes.

"Your not thinking about having sex with Sakura are you?" She was dead serious Gaara could tell, he shook his head.

"I just want to know about it….is that a problem?" Temari smiled and shook her head.

"Okay….sex….Well, its sexual intercourse. I really don't know how to put it Gaara….give me something to answer and I'll explain it the best I can…" Temari waited as Gaara spoke. He thought about a question he asked Kankuro who became very pale and stuttered while trying to tell him, so he didn't understand the hell he said.

"I don't believe so…Kankuro tried his best with most of my questions and I do have the general idea of how to have sex. I just want to know. What is a 69?" Temari stood there, not moving and Gaara was almost sure she wasn't even breathing for a second before her chest moved up and down indicating her breaths. Gaara thought was it really that hard to explain or is it much too deep to know. He had heard in the locker room about guys and girls doing that during sex, he thought it would be interesting to actually know what it was.

"Ummm….er….its…oh…jeez Gaara why do you wanna know that?" Temari asked blushing deeply while avoiding his eyes. Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"I heard other guys talk about doing it during sex….Is it too embarrassing to answer?" Temari nodded.

"Yeah, but I can answer it…well, its when a guy and girl have oral sex together, the way they look is a shape of the number 69…I don't have to explain oral sex to you do I?" Temari questioned as her face was blood red like his hair. Gaara shook his head he knew what oral was and anal. He couldn't get anything out of Kankuro, but he looked on the internet in the school library, so he knew what it was it just didn't explain what a 69 was.

"No, thanks anyway…" Gaara got up and walked to his room. Temari sighed and fell on to her back breathing hard.

"I hope that never happens again….Oh God I forgot to tell him about protection!" Temari jumped up chasing after her baby brother….

**(A/N-okay well I couldn't have gotten most of the info if it weren't for this site that willn't show up on here...anywho please read on...)**

Kiba walked to Hinata's house slowly. He never got a chance to tell her that he would be going with someone else, though a complete lie he was helping out his best friend, Naruto. Kiba gulped when he caught site of the house, it was dark and gloomy looking. _'No wonder Hinata never seems happy to go home, I wouldn't either if my house looked like that…'_ Kiba thought as he walked up to the door. It looked even darker when closer. He knocked on the door two times before placing his hands behind his back and waiting for the door to be answered. Soon he was meant with an angry frown of a man. Kiba assumed this was Hinata's dad. He didn't seem all too happy to see Kiba.

"What do you want?" Hiashi (hope that's spelled right…) said glaring at the Kiba.

"I came here to speak to Hinata." Kiba said trying his best not to glare back at her father. Hiashi looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What business do you have with my daughter?" Kiba was about to answer when Hinata came into the picture. She looked at her father and smiled lightly.

"He came to get homework. Kiba wasn't at school today and I said I would bring him his homework." Hinata said hoping her lie was good enough to make her father leave them alone. Hiashi thought about it then narrowed his eyes at Kiba, but left saying he better not hear anything going on in her room. Hinata blushed while Kiba growled under his breath.

"Sorry Kiba…M-My father doesn't l-like boys here." Hinata lead Kiba up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Yeah I can tell." Kiba mumbled out as he entered Hinata's room. It was a light blue color to her walls and it looked like any girls room would look like he supposed. All expect the little horses that should be somewhere. He laughed in his head; his sister had horses in her room.

"So, why are you h-here?" Hinata questioned while sitting on her bed. Kiba nodded.

"Well, you see….I actually can't go with you to the dance…" Hinata looked at him with an innocent stare.

"Why?" She asked as her eyes went to the ground.

"Because….I'm going with someone else?" Kiba started to freak when Hinata's eyes leaked out tears. _'Oh God what do I do?'_ Kiba ran to Hinata lifting her chin so she would look him in the eyes.

"No Hinata! It's not like that I swear! It's…." Kiba thought he mind as well tell her the truth so she doesn't take it the wrong way. "Look Naruto told me to tell you I was going with someone else so….so he could ask you. Okay if he didn't want to I would have stuck with you." Kiba said as Hinata blinked and smiled.

"He…he really wants to go with me." Hinata smiled big. She then got up and hugged Kiba who slowly returned it.

"Yeah Hinata he does." Kiba mumbled out before letting her go. Hinata held a big smile on her lips as she glowed to Kiba. He couldn't help but smiling seeing how happy she was.

"So…I….I don't know what to wear?" Hinata said looking down in a blush. Kiba blinked before looking away.

"Er….maybe Sakura and Tenten would be better suited for that kind of thing." Kiba pointed out. Hinata agreed.

"Yeah so I'll be going now, I just wanted to tell you that. Don't tell Naruto I told you he wanted to go with you, okay?" Hinata nodded happily.

"I won't Kiba, your secret safe with me." He nodded before almost heading out the room. That is he could have if he didn't almost run into Hiashi himself. He glared down at Kiba.

"Watch yourself boy." Was his warning before he walked off. Kiba looked at his back with a glare. Hinata stuck her head out.

"Sorry K-Kiba. My father is overprotective." Kiba shook his head.

"Your telling me, I'm gonna head out now. See ya in school Hinata." Kiba then walked out of her house feeling so very happy that he wasn't in there with her father. He was very scary that was for sure….

"So it's all set then, she isn't going with you." Naruto asked on the phone. Kiba nodded to himself before forgetting he was on the phone.

"Yeah." Naruto wanted to dance, before thinking this was Hinata she would probably be sad to be pushed aside for someone else who didn't even exist.

"How did she take it? She isn't crying now is she?" Naruto asked in a worried tone. Kiba sighed knowing this was Naruto's caring side.

"No, she actually took it very well. She said something about maybe having a chance with going with you. Hell I was afraid she was gonna drop me instead of me to her." Kiba wanted to laugh at how easy it was to make Naruto believe this. Hinata wasn't even that type of character and Naruto was buying it too.

"Yeah well it is me were talking about. I have to beat all the ladies off just to get to somewhere." Naruto said bragging a lie.

"Yeah, I heard old women are getting faster these days Naruto." Kiba laughed loudly when Naruto started shouting at him to shut up.

"Okay, so do you think I should call her tonight, or should I ask her tomorrow morning?" Naruto asked after getting over his little fit from Kiba's joke, they maybe best friends but man they both could get on each others nerves.

"You know it would be more….romantic as the girls say if you told her face to face. Ya know most girls like that instead of asking on the phone."

"Yeah, I guess your right, now I have to think up a speech and everything when I ask her! This is perfect I'll make it the best asking someone out thing ever!" Kiba shook his head at Naruto's out-going personality.

"Yeah Naruto, you go ahead and do that. For now I'm heading to bed, it is after all 10:54 and if my mom catches me not in bed by 11 all hell raises loose if you catch my drift." Naruto snickered at Kiba.

"Yeah it must suck to have a bed time by your 'mommy'." Naruto laughed louder as Kiba growled.

"Oh watch out Naruto, I heard old women can give you sores in places that don't exist." Kiba laughed as he hung up the phone hearing Naruto shout at him. It was too good.

Kiba walked down stairs to get some water, Akamaru his little dog followed him. Kiba smiled at him before grabbing a glass from the counter and going to the sink.

"So, you break it off with the Hyuuga girl huh?" Kiba heard his older sister Hana say from behind him. He frowned when he turned to see her leaning on the table.

"You're listening in on my conversation." He stated with a growl. Hana laughed before speaking.

"Well when you talk as loud as yourself it isn't that hard to 'listen in' as you said. Are you going to answer my question?" Hana asked while waiting. Kiba glared at her, but thought it wouldn't hurt.

"Yeah, Naruto really wanted to go with her and you know about her crush on him." Hana nodded then frowned to herself as Kiba was walking up to his room. She then said.

"Yeah Kiba, but what about your crush?" Hana looked down feeling bad for her little brother.

"You know the old saying, if you love someone you got to let them go…I just did." Kiba walked to his room to get a well deserved rest with Akamaru trailing behind as always…

Neji looked at his cousin as she danced around her room in pure happiness. He shook his head while watching, he had no clue why she was so happy but sadly he had to burst her bubble. He walked in standing there waiting for her to take notice that he was there.

Hinata danced happily her thoughts of the dance she couldn't wait till it came, just to dance with Naruto. Her in his arms as she guided through the dance floor. Her mind was on a cloud as she spun around. Hinata opened her eyes and fell back to the floor when she saw Neji smirking at her. She blushed deeply before getting up and looking down to her hands.

"Y-Yes Neji." Hinata looked back at him.

"What are you so happy about?" He questioned while leaning up against her wall. Hinata smiled.

"Naruto is g-going to ask me to the d-dance. Kiba told me so." Hinata explained in pure happiness. Neji smiled though he didn't really enjoy Naruto that much he had to be happy for his cousin. She never was that happy, she almost had to take depression pills when she sunk to low in depression. She really needed someone like Naruto in her life to make things more…brighter.

"Really he's going to ask you." Hinata nodded eagerly with a huge smile on her face. "Well, I only came here to tell you your father wants to speak with you." Neji said and saw her eyes go dull. She nodded slowly before following Neji to her father's office. He had a home business so he could keep a better eye on his two daughters as he said to them. Their insisted he just get an office in a building, but he was too stubborn. Hinata always wondered if he mother ever thought of a divorce, but then again if she really did then their parents wouldn't be living together.

Hinata held her breath as she walked into the office, Neji standing outside the door waiting. She saw her father looking through documents while she waited for him to acknowledge she was there. After 5 minutes of waiting her father set things aside and looked up at his older daughter.

"I heard there was a dance at your school." Hiashi said keeping his eyes on his daughters.

"Yes father." Hinata replied back trying to strain out her stuttering. Making it almost non-existing.

"Are you going?" He questioned with narrow eyes.

"With your consistent then yes I will be attending." Hinata keep herself calm making sure she didn't say the wrong thing.

"And what if I don't allow you?" Hiashi asked with a smirk in his eyes. Hinata's eyes went wide, but she replied as the following.

"Then I will not go." Hiashi smiled.

"Then I guess your not going." Hiashi as he was about to go back to his work. Hinata was two seconds away from running to her room to cry. Her only chance to actually be with Naruto and her father wouldn't allow her. Neji frowned and stepped in.

"Uncle, what if I went with her? I could keep an eye on Hinata and make sure nothing happens to her." Neji offered. He knew how much this dance meant to Hinata and that she was going to go with Naruto. Though he didn't enjoy Naruto he cared for his cousin yet he didn't really show it in school. She needed this and he was gonna make sure she got it. Hiashi seemed to consider the idea for a second before speaking his final answer.

"Fine Neji, as long as you attend the dance along with your cousin then I will let you two go. Now leave so I can finish my work." Hinata turned to Neji with a huge smile. They both walked out and down the hall. Just before they were to go up the stairs Hinata turned around and hugged Neji. Neji was pretty stunned and stood there before patting her back.

"Thank you Neji. I didn't think I was going to be able to go. Why are you being so nice to me?" Hinata questioned as she released her cousin. He sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know…I guess I just didn't want to see you upset after you did your little dance up in the room." Neji replied acting arrogant as he said this, Hinata knew it was a mask to hide that he did care for her. She smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll get ready for bed…thank you again Neji…" With that Hinata left to her room. Neji sighed again leaning his back to the wall. He was happy that Hinata was happy. The one question he needed to know was. What the hell would he wear?...

Gaara sat on his bed looking up at the ceiling. It was 12:34 and he couldn't get a wink of sleep. He couldn't even get himself to yawn and it was irritating. But he was use to it, he had been like this ever sense he was born. There wasn't a night he could ever get sleep. He looked out his window to see the full moon shining bright down on his house. It was really beautiful. He slightly smiled as his eyes closed though he knew sleep wouldn't come for a while.

Gaara blinked when he heard his phone in his room ring. Damn thing, if it was one of Kankuro's friends he was sure he would kill someone, most lightly Kankuro himself. He sat up grabbing the ringing thing.

"Hello." He growled out waiting for someone to respond.

"Hey Gaara." Gaara blinked before turning to his window. He saw Sakura's light on and she was at the window leaning over it looking at his window. He turned opened his window before answering.

"How did you get this number?" He saw Sakura smile and wave to him.

"My parents use to be good friends with the neighbors that use to live there, I just remembered." Sakura said seeing Gaara in nothing but PJ pants. The moon shined oh his upper body making it astoudtishing.

"What do you want?" He then asked while leaning on his window as she was. Sakura shook her head before speaking.

"Well Gaara friends usually call each other just to…ya know talk." Sakura stated watching him frown. Gaara never really talked to someone on the phone, he usually never speaks to anyone being before he never had any friends. He shrugged; he couldn't after all get sleep so this was the next best thing.

"Fine then, answer this for me." Sakura nodded to him telling him to keep going. "Why did you say yes to Sasuke?" Sakura blinked before looking down. Gaara must be mad about that. He ran away from lunch the instant she told everyone. Did he want to go with her? No way, their just friends. He probably isn't even going to begin with.

"Well, you do know every girl is after him. And ever since I can remember I always had a crush on him. It's like a fairy tale when the girl you have always been after asks you to the dance not the other way around. You understand?" Sakura watched his face. He stayed emotionless like always and it some how unnerved her about it. She thought he would have said something like 'I wanted to take you.' Or 'why didn't you ask me?' something like that. Some where in her heart she was wishing for him to tell her not to go with Sasuke.

"Well I hope you two have fun there. Don't do anything I wouldn't." Sakura laughed, Gaara had a sense of humor who knew.

"Is that…a joke?" Gaara smirked.

"Make it as you will. I better not catch you sneaking him in your house on the night of the dance I'll be watching." Sakura laughed.

"Oh so you're afraid he'll take advantage of me huh?" Gaara blinked.

"You? I'm afraid you'll take advantage of him." Sakura giggled that time catching his little joke. Gaara shook his head looking down to the ground.

"Don't worry Gaara, I promise I won't. Though if he gets drunk you'll never know." She laughed, Gaara shook his head more. Sakura smiled brightly at him, she was so glad she called him. When she got home from detention which she surprisingly spend with Kankuro in the lunch room with some other students she thought it would be nice to talk to him on the phone. Kankuro told her he never got phone calls and he might actually enjoy getting a call from someone. Sakura was surprised that Kankuro wasn't such a bad person after you get past the punk goth look and the bully personality, he was pretty okay. He seemed to care for his younger brother a lot though Gaara hated him.

Sakura thought about what Kankuro told her. She asked him what he did to make Gaara hate him so badly and he told her. Though she was pretty pissed at Kankuro she understood that the girl took advantage of both of them. If Sakura ever met that girl she would knock the two timing bitch out. For Gaara and for Kankuro. Inner Sakura vowed it.

Gaara and Sakura talked till 2 in the morning where Gaara still was sleepless told Sakura to go to bed. They did have school in the morning. Sakura didn't want to, but Gaara persisted that she did so she went to sleep. Gaara laid on his bed, his eyes instantly closed and he was sucked up into sleep. Maybe he should talk to Sakura on the phone more often; at least it helped him get sleep….

**Okay I really would put up where Naruto asks Hinata to the dance, but…damn this story is long…got too much time on my hands…oh what the hell here's the rest…**

Naruto looked in the mirror at his reflection. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect for today. He just couldn't wait to ask Hinata again and this time he hoped her answer would be yes. The only thing that bothered him was what Kiba said yesterday at school..

"_Naruto you idiot. Hinata has had the longest crush on you for like I don't know forever!"_

'_Did she really have a long time crush on me?...I know I brag about girls always wanting me, but that was never true…does she truly like me like that? More than friendship? Do I like her like that? I did overreact when I found out Kiba asked Hinata to the dance…but does that really mean I have feelings for her?'_ Naruto sighed as he grabbed his bag and walked out the door. He wasn't too sure about his feelings, but maybe a certain pink haired girl can fill him in on it…

Hinata waited by the door. She couldn't wait for Naruto to come. Her mind was set on him asking her out. It seemed like her fairy tale fantasy had finally come true. It was everything she ever hoped for. Hinata looked over to the clock, she thought any minute now he should be knocking on the door. After two more minutes Hinata started second guessing herself. Her mind came up with tons of 'what if' questions that made her stomach turn. She was just about to give up when the knock came upon her door. Hinata's heart raced as she opened to see Naruto himself standing there with a huge grin gracing his lips.

"Hey Hinata! Ready to go?" She nodded and closed the door before they encountered her father like every morning. She did everything she could to keep her father away from the door so he wouldn't try to scare off Naruto, though she was sure it wouldn't work against him. As they walked towards the corner waiting for Sakura and now Gaara as well Naruto kept stealing glances at Hinata. He had to admit she was very pretty, and her shyness gave her a sweet innocent to her personality. Naruto guessed that was always something that drawled him to her. Hinata started to blush as she realized Naruto was looking at her or, glancing.

Once they were there, Hinata took to looking at the corner waiting for their friends. Naruto thought about sitting on the curve, but it was now or never. He had to ask her now, because soon they would have two other people with them and then that would ruin the 'romantic theme' Naruto always heard Sakura chatting about. He took a deep breath and walked in front of Hinata. He looked down into her pale moon eyes before speaking.

"Hey Hinata…" She raised a thin eyebrow.

"Yes Naruto?" Her heart beat increased ten fold when she realized he was about to ask her out. Naruto gulped, but was determined.

"Hinata….will you go to the dance with me?" There it was out in the opening, and his only hopes were that she said yes. Hinata smiled shyly and looked down.

"Yes Naruto, I would l-love to go with you." Though Hinata smiled about it, she scowled herself yet again for stuttering while speaking to Naruto. It always seemed to come when she was really trying not to.

Naruto shined a grin and pulled her to him. Hinata blushed a deep red while Naruto hugged her. It seemed everything was perfect except.

"Get a room." Naruto blinked before pulling away.

"Aw! Don't be mean Gaara I think they look adorable!" Naruto and Hinata turned around to see a frowning Gaara and a happy go lucky Sakura staring at them. Both of them blushed and pulled away completely. Sakura winked at Hinata as they all started to walk to school. Oh yes, the embarrassment will come soon enough….

**Okay be happy I added that….I as you can see wasn't going too but I keep pushing it off till the next chapter and the next so I really just needed to stop….wow I wrote a lot…12 pages on microsoft word…yays!...well I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope it was funny…I really tried making it funny…enjoy…and don't forget to show me love by REVIEWING!...I'm out….**

**LostsoulofRegret**


	13. Giving Advice

**Well heres chapter 13 to Jerk! Yays! I am so glad you guys are so happy about this story….it really makes me happy and excited about typing this and trust me there is lots of really dramatic and surprising things…oh yes there will be tons of things coming…hehehehe…anywho lets just go on with the chapter…REVIEW! **

**P.S-so very sorry for the long wait…I really couldn't think up anything for this chapter….and I believe that the dance will be in chapter 15…or at least I think so…well enjoy and do what you all do best…REVIEW!...**

**I don't own Naruto….but I saw some Naruto manga with my best friend and if I buy it then I actually will own it…if only just the chapters in there and I can call my own…but sadly I did not create it…oh well get on already…**

**Giving Advice**

As usual Kakashi-sensei was late. Sakura sighed while tapping her pencil on the table. Gaara had his eyes closed; thinking Sakura thought he was doing. Tenten and Lee were chatting away. Naruto and Hinata were giving each other glances but nothing else. Seeing them it made Sakura remember what Naruto asked her that morning. He seemed pretty nervous when he asked, but it still made her smile.

_Naruto walked up along with Sakura and Gaara. Sakura raised an eyebrow to him._

"_Hey, Sakura can I talk to you alone?" Sakura smiled and looked to Gaara. He seemed to get the point since he walked slower till he was in line with Hinata who just kept walking. Naruto looked to Sakura and then spoke._

"_Listen Sakura, I need you…to answer something for me." Naruto seemed very nervous as he tried to grin like usual, but failing._

"_Yeah, sure. What is it you need me to answer?" Sakura waited for the nervous Naruto to tell her. He sweated a little, and gulped before telling her._

"_Well, I need you to tell me why I feel…strange when I'm near Hinata." Sakura raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes to Naruto. She knew what he was talking about but couldn't resist embarrassing him._

"_What do you mean Naruto? Elaborate more, I don't understand?" Sakura could have laughed loudly when Naruto turned almost pale and started to stutter._

"_W-Well I f-feel a s-strange feelings run down my a-arms and h-hands. Tell me w-what it means?" Sakura smiled. Yep the embarrassment had definitely begun._

"_Well Naruto. If you feel this towards Hinata, it basically means you like her. Not just like a friend, but more. Like a…girlfriend." Naruto nodded as he thought to himself. Then he turned to Sakura._

"_So I like Hinata more than a friend. Do you think…she likes me that way too?" Naruto turned to look at Hinata, Sakura saw in the corner of her eye that Hinata was blushing. She smiled and patted Naruto on his shoulder._

"_I'm sure she does Naruto." And with that they walked the rest of the way to school…_

Ever since their little 'talk' Naruto had been acting strange to Hinata. He was still his loud, overbearing self, but he would look at Hinata with a softness in his eyes. Hinata noticed instantly and blushed red each time. Sakura smiled, it was cute how a shy, innocent girl like Hinata would soon be with a loud, caring boy like Naruto. It really did fit. Sakura turned her head to look at Gaara who was staring off into space. Thinking about what Naruto asked her made her think a lot about Gaara. Though she felt that way with Sasuke, she too felt it with Gaara too. Did that mean she felt something more for the quiet, angry boy? Sakura turned her head when the door opened for…Anko-sensei?

Sakura's left eye started to twitch as the loud woman walked into the room. Her outfit was of usual and her hair up in the same style. She grinned happily to the students in the class. She then walked over to the desk before speaking.

"Well I bet all of you are wondering why I'm here and not Kakashi, right?" A few heads nodded while others just sat there. Anko laughed.

"Okay, Kakashi had a little…duel with Gai yesterday and some how they both ended up in the hospital and since the school is on a low budget, and I didn't feel like teaching art today, the principal decided to let me take over his class for the remainder of the week." Lee was heard yelling out before Tenten hit him on the head. Anko looked at the young man strangely before speaking on. "So can anyone tell me what the hell he was teaching you?" Sakura sighed; life just had to get more dramatic and crazy. That and Anko-sensei was just plain insane as well. She shivered when she remembered the last time she taught their class. Sakura turned to see Shikamaru fully awake. Last time Anko flung a knife from her sleeve at Shikamaru, just barely missing his nose; yelling at him to stay awake in her class. Ever since then Shikamaru said he would never sleep in her presence nor would he ever take art.

Some students raised their hands telling Anko what Kakashi was teaching them. Sakura rolled her eyes, the real reason and only reason Anko was here is probably because Kakashi said he would buy her dango and because Anko sort of had a crush on him, Sakura had no idea why anyone would, but she did. Tenten thought it was sweet, but then again she was attracted to a guy who idolizes someone like Gai-sensei. Though it was cute to Sakura, it was still strange, but she did see that in Lee's time with Tenten he had become more of his person than like a Gai clone. Gaara felt like class was getting no where. Not that he really paid any attention in the first place; he still didn't want to sit here listening to a woman try to teach something she really had no idea about.

Gaara looked over to Sakura before tapping her shoulder; she blinked and looked over to him with a confused face. He brought his lips to her ear and whispered.

"See ya." Sakura blinked before watching Gaara stand up and walk to the door. Anko stopped talking and watch him; she raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you-Hey! Come back here!" Anko shouted as Gaara flat out left the room. She sighed before returning to what she was saying; like she cared if one student left and it was Gaara none the less. Sakura blinked, he just walked out of class. He must be crazy, okay he is but still. Naruto looked behind to Sakura and raised his eyebrows saying 'where's he going?' She just shrugged back and looked over to the board. Class would be getting interesting soon…...

Sakura was wide eyed as she walked out of the class room, Naruto was just as wide eyed as herself, and he also had a cut on his cheek. Hinata looked very faint and nervous. Tenten couldn't even blink while Lee's eyes looked like an owls. Neji almost tripped over his own legs. Shikamaru and Kiba were supporting each other so they wouldn't fall, and Shino's glasses cracked forcing him to take them off and show his light brown eyes to the world. What happened you ask? Well when a teacher like Anko comes to school with a very small shirt without a bra on. Not only that, but decides to attack Naruto for sleeping in class thus revealing her bossom to the whole class would kind of do that to ya. Naruto got the cut on his cheek from sleeping in class. Though that wasn't the thing that traumatized him the most.

Gaara just strolled along and met up with them. He cocked his head to the side and stared at the small group as they slowly walked to their next class. Finally after not getting a response from no one he asked.

"What the hell scared you all shitless?" Neji opened his mouth but quickly shut it. He didn't really trust himself with words. Hinata blushed even more and clung to Sakura who wasn't really concentrating on where she was going. Shikamaru finally got himself steady before turning to Gaara.

"Anko-sensei…small shirt….her chest….very disturbing…" He mumbled out before grabbing Kiba's arm as he almost fell over. Gaara shook his head, then sighed he was pretty lucky to walk out like he did. At least he didn't get an eye full of something that would most lightly ruin his eyes. And he might never actually sleep again after that. Oh yes, he got very lucky……

After her scary moment of English with Anko-sensei, Sakura had composed herself when she got to her 2nd period class; computer lad with Shizune-sensei. She was a nice woman and taught well. Though she was pretty serious all the time, she wasn't uptight. Besides Kurenai-sensei, Shizune-sensei was another of her favorites for this year. Both were actually similar in personality with work. Sakura sat down at her computer number 36. Some more students entered the room before the bell rang, Shikamaru made it just before Shizune-sensei shut the door in his face. She frowned, but allowed him in and then shut the door. She turned and smiled to her class.

"Okay everyone! I want you to finish your essays on the computers today, and when you're done we'll start on something new." Shizune-sensei smiled lightly before going to her own computer and typing away. Sakura got on her computer, her instant messager signing her on. She went away and got into her essay where she started typing happily. She was almost done anyway so she would have tons of time working on other things or just talking to a few friends though there weren't any on now. Sakura typed quickly and almost fell out of her sit when a message popped up on her screen. After settling herself in her seat she clicked on it and read it. It was from someone called, CloudwatchingBum04. At first she didn't know who it was until she realized only one person.

Sakura looked over to Shikamaru who was staring at her. She raised an eyebrow to him and he pointed to his screen. She nodded and looked to the message. It read:

_Hey Sakura, I want to ask you something. _

_Shika…_

Sakura looked at the message before sending one to him. Shikamaru looked at his screen when a message popped up on his computer. The screen name was CherryBlossom23. He sighed seeing the name. He should have known her name would be something of those lines.

_Yeah, and what would that be Shika?_

_Sakura…_

Shikamaru quickly typed down another message before sending it off. Sakura waited for his response, what the hell would he want? The message popped up and Sakura read it.

_Ya know that girl, Temari. I want you to ask her if she'll go to the dance with me…_

_Shika…_

Sakura read it over in disbelief. He wanted her to ask Temari if she would go with him! That was priceless, but why wouldn't he do it himself. She typed a response and sent it. Shikamaru read the message and sighed.

_So you like her huh? That's so cute Shika! Really! But why can't you just ask her? Why do I have to? Wouldn't it be more romantic if you asked…?  
_

_Sakura…_

Sakura's response from him was as so…

_Because you owe me major for the Gaara being your friend thing. That was pretty nice of me considering I usually don't do that sort of thing. Fine... if you won't ask her for me, then ask if she would be interested then…I don't want to make a fool of myself, but asking her only for her to say 'no' that would suck…_

_Shika…_

Sakura smiled and nodded, before sending her answer back.

_Okay I'll ask, but why are you so interested in her? Isn't she some what like your mom?_

_Sakura…_

Sakura shivered when she remembered the day she meant Shikamaru's mom. She was nice and all, but very…aggressive she really reminded Sakura of Temari. She didn't get why Shikamaru would ever want to go out with someone like his mother till an old saying came to mind. For girls you always marry a man like your father, for boys you always marry a woman like your mother. It fit, and she always thought he would end up liking someone like Temari and the fact that she really liked Shikamaru fit perfectly. Sakura read the return message Shikamaru sent back.

_I don't know why I'm interested in her…she caught my eye I guess…and damn straight she's like my mother! Urgh…don't remind me…damn it just do it Sakura…I gotta go, need to finish the stupid essay…_

_Shika…_

Sakura smiled. So he was attracted to her huh? It made lots of sense so Sakura decided not to pry. She sighed as she started on her essay again. If only her life was as simple as his own…...

Gaara sat in his history class 2nd period, bored to death. His teacher was Asuma-sensei and he was boring. The guy was constantly chewing gum, nicotine gum because he was a smoker. But his class was the only one where you were allowed to chew gum also. He didn't seem to mind anyway. Gaara moved his head around trying to find something interesting to look at, or someone to scare to death with a glare. His eyes stopped on the one person he hated the most now, Sasuke. He didn't even notice he was in his history class, but now he was pissed. Sasuke thought he was some hot stuff, thinking he could take Sakura to the dance. Gaara glared heatedly at his head till he turned around to see his glare.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow; wondering what the hell the glare was for then he smirked his way. He then flipped Gaara off with that smirk still attached. Gaara breathed in slowly trying to keep himself calm and from attacking Sasuke, pompous ass. Chouji looked from Sasuke to Gaara; he sadly had almost every class with Sasuke. Ino would constantly tell him he was very lucky, but he didn't see how. Sasuke was rude and half the time a jerk as well. Chouji sweat dropped when he heard Gaara growl at Sasuke. He had to sit right between the two didn't he? Chouji was afraid they would attack each other right then and there with him in the way. He gulped and tried to listen to Asuma-sensei talking about old world countries and all.

Gaara returned the flipped finger with both of his and gave him the deadliest glare he could make. Sasuke felt a chill go down his back, but it was nothing. He smirked to Gaara more before going back to his work. Gaara promised himself that Sasuke would pay oh so dearly. He smirked while evil thoughts ran through his mind……

Tenten tapped her pencil on her table while listening to Orochimaru-sensei talk about a project they were to do in class for science. It had to be a group of three with each partner doing something different. She sighed and looked around the room; she really couldn't look at Orochimaru-sensei without a chill running down her spine. He was just too creepy and so not normal. She really wished Lee had this class with her, but he had his elective at this period. Lucky for her Neji was in her class. She knew he would work with her, but who else? After he was done talking he told the class to choose their partners and sit at a table. As Tenten thought Neji walked over to her and sat beside her. She sighed and looked at him.

"So who else will be in our group?" He shrugged and looked around. Almost everyone had three people to a team that is till a guy walked over to them and sat down. Tenten instantly recognized him.

"Hey! You're Gaara's brother aren't you?" Kankuro nodded his head looking at her then to Neji.

"I thought you were in 11th grade? Why are you in here?" Neji asked looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Kankuro sighed before answering.

"Because, I failed this science in my old school so I had to retake it. Can I be in your guys group, everyone else is filled?" Neji nodded before turning to look else where. Tenten smiled at both of them.

"Okay then, lets get started shall we." Tenten said while telling them each what they were to do. Neji sighed and thought, who made her leader?...

Hinata blushed deeply as her eyes kept going over to Naruto. He was sitting in math balancing his pencil on the bridge of his nose. Kiba was trying to keep awake but it was a losing battle for him. Then there was Ino who was busy writing a note to her friends that passed it around to each other. This was their math class, and their sensei was…Baki. The most crude man you could meet. Hinata was very scared of him, but as long as she kept herself unnoticed then she was okay. Unlike Naruto who always did something in that class that caught his attention and got him in trouble. Baki was busy writing down math equations for the class to copy down and then complete before the class was over.

Kiba tried as his might to stay awake. Basically he didn't have much might for math, so with out a second thought Kiba's head hit the desk and he was out like a light. Ino who sat right beside him to her dismay rolled her eyes. Then an idea sparked in her eyes. She took her math book looked up to see Baki-sensei's back turned and then slammed her book on his desk. Kiba yelped loudly and fell out of her desk to the floor. Before anyone could really laugh Baki-sensei was right in front of the two glaring. He coughed and turned to Kiba.

"Inuzuka get your ass off the ground." He turned to Ino who was holding a sweet smile to her face. "Yamanaka was that really necessary?" Ino nodded her head, still the smile stayed. He gave her a grin then turned to an evil smile as he replied.

"Well I'll see you two in detention." They yelled out 'What' as he turned his back to them and to the board. Ino who had no idea why she was getting detention yelled out.

"Baki-sensei why am I getting detention? I know Kiba was sleeping, but why me?" He turned back to her with that sicken smile.

"Well Miss Yamanaka you were disrupting class that's why." He was then back to the board working away. Naruto snickered at Ino who flipped him off while she grumbled under her breath. Though Kiba was too pissed he was more mortified to know that he would spend an hour with Ino. Oh joy this world was to him. Hinata felt bad for both of them, more for Kiba then Ino but for both of them….

Sakura sighed as she sat down in the lunch room. It was about time lunch got here. Today felt longer than usual. Maybe because the dance was this Saturday and today was Thursday. She shrugged. Sakura still didn't know what she was gonna dress up as either did Hinata as she had said. Tenten and Lee said their outfits were all planned out. Gaara didn't say if he was going or not. Temari hadn't found out yet, and Shikamaru still had to ask her. This reminded Sakura that she had to say something about it to her. Sakura looked up when Gaara sat down beside her; he didn't seem too happy or in the mood to talk, so she left him be.

Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba came in next. Sakura was extremely surprised that she got here before anyone else. Must be she wanted to get out of class quickly. Kiba looked like he went through hell, so Sakura just had to ask.

"What's eating you Kiba?" He looked up to her and frowned. He sat on the seat aside from Naruto who was sitting in front of Hinata who was aside Sakura.

"Man, I got detention in Baki's class. And with whom you must know. Oh it's Ino-pig in all her fucking glory!" Kiba announced so sarcastically. Sakura laughed, and gave him a small smile.

"Don't piss her off too much or she'll rant your ear off." Shikamaru said sitting down in front of Gaara aside of the mopping Kiba. Sakura turned her head and saw Sasuke pass by. He smirked at her and waved to her to come to him. Sakura turned to the others and said she would be back and left to Sasuke. Gaara growled under his breath, he crushed the cup he held in his hand and stood up; leaving the table to the lunch line. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with him?" Chouji appeared with his plate full of food. He smiled happily before turning to Naruto with a serious face.

"It's Sasuke. Man you guys should have seen those two in Asuma-sensei's history class. I swear they were ready to attack each other!" Chouji explained before putting some meat into his mouth. Naruto looked disgusted but turned back to Kiba.

"Do you know why he's like that to Sasuke? I mean I understand ourselves, but I never seen them even speak to each other." Shikamaru sighed.

"Man, this is going to be a pain explaining it to you…Listen up dumbass. Gaara's pissed cause Sasuke is going to the dance with who?" Naruto blinked before saying.

"Sakura." Shikamaru nodded.

"Correct moron. Put the pieces together what do you get." Shikamaru waited a minute. Naruto thought deeply before saying.

"Um…I don't get the connection. Explain it to me better." Shikamaru groaned in annoyance.

"Man just skip it. If you can figure it out in those simplest terms then you're hopeless." Naruto glared at Shikamaru as Tenten, Lee, and Neji came walking up to the table. They sat down quietly.

"Where's Sakura?" Tenten asked happily. Shino who mysteriously appeared without a sound pointed up over to Sasuke. Tenten turned seeing them talking to each other. She smiled, but caught eye of Gaara who was throwing murderous glares at Sasuke who was either ignoring them, or was too engrossed in Sakura to notice. Tenten turned back to the others. They all had angry glares at Sasuke. She sighed, though her best friend liked the dude. Tenten could not find any quality in him that was nice, or good.

"I'm going to get something." Tenten announced before heading to the lunch line where Gaara was still sending murderous glares at Sasuke. She stood there, but he didn't seem to take notice. She sighed.

"You do know he isn't paying attention right?" Gaara turned his glare to Tenten who gladly returned it. She could handle him, she wasn't afraid. Gaara saw that and removed the glare from her back to Sasuke.

"What do you want Mouse?" Tenten glared at the nickname before saying.

"Well pointing out the obvious Panda." He turned glaring at her again. They both stayed like that till someone else decided now was a nice time to aggravate a little brother of his.

"Well Panda and Mouse, it would make total sense to move on seeing as this is a lunch line." Kankuro said smirking when both their glares came upon his form. They both moved up when they noticed the annoyed faces of some students that were behind them. Kankuro laughed as he stood behind Tenten.

"So what's up with the nicknames anyway?" Tenten turned to Gaara who looked at her then to her brother.

"Nothing of your concern." He then turned back to the lunch line getting some food for himself. Kankuro raised an eyebrow and looked at Tenten for a translation.

"You're not involved you wouldn't understand." She laughed as she got something to eat. Kankuro shrugged. Sure some kind of secret code thing. He got it. Or so he thought…

Sakura was talking to Sasuke happily. He actually made some jokes that made her laugh. For once he wasn't being…cold or stubborn. It surprised her to no end and she would have enjoyed it more if not for someone grabbing her arm and pulling her away. Sakura frowned and looked to see who was dragging her away. It so happened to be Temari. She laughed at the look of Sasuke's pissed off face as she dragged Sakura away.

"Um…Temari what are you doing?" Temari turned around smiling. Though she had no idea what excuse she could use. She only did it because she knew that Gaara liked Sakura a lot and by the glares he was giving Sasuke, she had to be his guardian angel and help out.

"Oh…I was gonna…er…So how is Shika doing?" Sakura shook her head. She sighed before remembering her little promise to him.

'**Well you do owe him for that favor he did back then.' Inner Sakura piped up**.Sakura nodded in her head.

"Actually I wanted to know something." Temari raised an eyebrow before ushering her on.

"And?" Sakura smiled and looked past Temari's shoulder to see Shikamaru was alert staring at the two girls.

"I wanted to know what you would think if Shikamaru asked you to the dance?" Temari raised an eyebrow and turned to look at him. He quickly pulled it off like he was staring off into space._ 'Smooth move Shika.'_ Sakura thought before Temari turned back to her with a grin on her face.

"Tell him if he has guts he'll ask me himself." Temari said smirking before she left the lunch room. Sakura want to laugh. That was so Temari. Sakura walked back to Shikamaru who was waiting.

"So?" He asked wanting an answer now. Sakura sighed as she sat down.

"She said, if you have guts you'll ask her yourself." Shikamaru cursed under his breath with a frown. Sakura smiled. "You do know it's going to be a 'yes' right?" Shikamaru then smirked.

"I'm a genius, I know that." He stated before thinking up a way to ask Temari without looking like a dork….

**I hope that was long enough for ya…that next chapter will be very long…the next chapter is the chapter before I do the dance…so yays finally getting to it…sorry about the major delay…other stories still meaning to be updated and then I have work and other things I need to deal with…plus I only have a half a month before school restarts…oh joy….**

**Well the thing with Gaara and Tenten is suppose to be like a brother/sister relationship…the nicknames are to annoy each other with, but they are friends…I thought it would be cute to do that seeing as they will actually fight each for fun basically…well I hope that clears it up…**

**Well hope you like this chapter and review…I'm out…**

**LostsoulofRegret**


	14. Suna Here We Come!

**Hey!! It's chapter 14…last chapter before the dance chapter…which is chapter 15…I hope you guys are prepared for this chapter…I have a major feeling its going to be long….very…maybe longer than chapter 12 which was 5407 words…so buckle yourself up and read like your hearts desire…**

**I don't own Naruto…**

**Notice- Well I know you guys are like when will she update this damn story…as I keep saying this semister is really hard!! So it will take me longer to update, plus the chapters will be getting longer, more romance, and more humor!! Yays!! So please be patient and review!! Thank you all for the great reviews and support you have given me for this story…please enjoy and I will try to update sooner…thank you so much… **

**The day before the Dance**

**Suna Here We Come!**

Kiba walked slowly towards Baki-sensei's room. He did have after school detention today. He sighed holding his book bag on his right shoulder. Kiba wanted nothing more than to get away from here. He did not look forward to spending an hour with Ino. She was the one person he could never stand. She was too full of herself and all she ever thought about was 'Sasuke.' Kiba snorted. He looked up when a scent invaded his nose. There stood Hinata holding her book bag and looking down with a slight blush. Kiba raised an eyebrow wondering what she was doing here. He walked up to her before asking.

"Hey Hinata. What are you doing here?" She looked up with a small smile on her lips. Kiba smiled brightly to her. She always did bring a smile to his lips. Hinata was just so innocent and sweet. That's what he loved most about her. Though he knew Naruto was only just starting to realize his feelings for her, Kiba has always known his feelings for her. Ever since the first day he meant her, he knew it was love at first sight. Mind you that he meant her in kindergarden with Shino.

"I…just wanted to wish you good luck…with being stuck with Ino." Kiba nodded. He frowned slightly at the thought of Ino, but pushed it away.

"Yeah…Lets hope I live through it huh." Kiba cracked her a smile showing his teeth to her. Hinata blushed and returned the smile. She pressed her fingers together like she always did. Kiba looked down and caught her hands in his. Hinata's face grew even more red and she looked up to him.

"It's a bad habit to hold on too." He informed. Hinata nodded looking back down to their joined hands. Kiba loved the feel of her soft, smooth hands in his. But he knew she would never be his and she didn't want him like that, so with some regret he let go of her hands and pulled away. He grinned and started walking past her.

"I'll see you later…Kiba?" He turned with a nod.

"Yeah, see ya Hinata!" Kiba then walked off towards the class. His doom was soon approaching…..

Temari sighed as she waited. Kankuro was getting a ride with a buddy of his. Someone she was sure she wouldn't want to meet and Gaara felt like walking with Sakura and Naruto. So why was she even waiting at the deserted parking lot?

"Oh that's right Mr. Lazy ass himself asked me to wait…God damn Shikamaru! How much longer will you be!" Temari shouted out and crossed her arms, pouting. She had gotten back from lunch when he walked up to her asking her to wait for him after school. So here she was…waiting.

"Go figure he asks me to wait and takes forever." Temari mumbled some more. She looked around till she saw a pine apple head coming this way. She sighed in relief of not having to wait much longer, but that didn't mean that she couldn't yell at him and irritate the hell out of him for making her wait. Temari watched Shikamaru walk 'slowly' towards her car.

"It's about God Damn time you got here! I was ready to leave your ass!" Shikamaru grimaced at her loud voice. He then sighed before reaching her vehicle. Temari gave him the glare from hell before they both got into the vehicle. She started up the car cranking it then whipping out of there. Shikamaru grabbed on to his seat belt which he unfortunately didn't get a chance to belt up.

"Damn Temari couldn't you have waited till I got buckled?" Shikamaru asked while trying quickly to get his seat belt into the other part. Temari shrugged with an evil smile.

"Serves you right for making me wait so damn long." Shikamaru slightly glared at her before connecting the seat belt and feeling the secure tightness of the belt telling him he was safe….er…or as chose as he was gonna get with her driving. Temari took a quick turn just avoiding hitting a truck. They honked angrily at them. She just laughed before making a quick halt to a red light. Shikamaru was breathing hard before turning to her.

"Please tell me, I just must know." Shikamaru said with sarcasm dripping from his mouth. "How the hell did you get your drivers license?" Temari turned to look at Shikamaru thoughtfully. He watched in silent horror as her thoughtful look turned to one of pure evil.

"Let's put it simple Shika." He watched her with an uneasy feeling go through his stomach.

"What the teachers at school don't know won't hurt them." His blood ran dry.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU NEVER PASSED THE COURSE!" That was the last thing he said before they drove off. A mystery solved, though many might get hurt there is only one who will never be the same again…well lets hope Shikamaru's parents have very good life insurance….

Gaara walked with Sakura and Naruto. Naruto was recalling a funny joke he heard to the both of them. Gaara wasn't very much paying attention, he was just really walking. Sakura giggled a bit, but other than that it was basically Naruto talking. They would have waited for Hinata, but she had something to do at school so she told them to go on without her. Lee and Tenten both go the opposite way Naruto Gaara and Sakura, and Neji had after school activities as Hinata.

"So then the man was like-." Naruto went on, for once this joke was actually funny and it wasn't some stupid thing Hinata would quietly laugh at to make him feel better. Sakura listened, but her mind wasn't there. It was Friday afternoon and the dance was tomorrow. Later at around 7 the girls being Hinata, Temari, Tenten, and herself were going to the mall in Suna which was about 20 mile drive there. Konoha was a big town, but their mall wasn't the greatest.

Temari was the one who told them about the mall there. Sakura thought about it before looking over to Gaara. It reminded her that she never did know where they moved from.

"Hey Gaara, I have something to ask you?" Gaara looked over at her. Sakura could see that he was slightly tired; his eyes looked a little less intense and more slack. It really reminded her of Shikamaru's eyes. He raised a non-existing eyebrow.

"Yeah Sakura?" Naruto stopped talking and looked between the both of them waiting for her to speak.

"Well…I was thinking where did you and your siblings move from? I mean it wasn't that far was it?" Gaara sighed before looking off into the distance.

"We…moved from Suna. My dad found a better job here, not to mention if any of else got into anymore fights they would kick us out of school." Naruto looked at him in disbelief.

"You lived in Suna! That is the biggest city in the tri-county area! Why the hell would you guys wanna move to this small piece of shit town?" Sakura slammed Naruto on the head with an angry frown on her face.

"Don't forget we were both born here ya know!" Naruto gave an 'ow' before rubbing his head furiously. Gaara rolled his eyes at the scene; he had gotten to know their relationship very well. They reminded him of siblings from sitcoms on TV.

"I…actually prefer Konoha over Suna." Gaara interjected. Naruto rubbed his head still but looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why?" Was all he could ask. Sakura looked at Gaara waiting for his answer. He looked back to the sky.

"Konoha…is more peaceful than Suna. There, it's always alive and loud, not to mention there you could get robbed, rapped, and killed. Here, it's much different you don't have to worry about those things. If you were born in Suna you would understand it more." Gaara looked back to Naruto and Sakura. They nodded their heads in agreement.

"Actually I'm gonna get to see Suna today, Temari is driving me, Hinata, and Tenten to Suna to go to a mall there where we can get our costumes for the dance." Gaara looked at her with a serious expression on his face. Sakura was kind of shocked that he would show that much emotion.

"Watch yourself Sakura, and stick to Temari. There's a lot of sicko's and creeps out there." Sakura nodded. She understood the dangers, but nothing like that would happen with someone like Temari leading them around there.

"Don't worry, I'll be just fine. I got you're sister remember." With that Naruto went back to his joke and they continued walking….

Kiba sat down across from Ino. Baki was sitting in his seat reading over some tests and grading them. Kiba was glaring at the ground, in detention you just had to sit there and do nothing at all; just sit. Ino rolled her hair within her fingers thinking over what she would wear for the dance tomorrow and revenge on Kiba. They both listened to Baki writing over some tests and the annoying clock ticking in the back ground. Ino rolled her eyes around trying her best not to fall asleep during her detention time. Baki watched them in the corner of his eyes before sighing and standing up.

"Kiba, Ino I have to go do some coping and other things. I expect to see you two quiet and sitting there when I get back. Or else…" Baki left the rest to their imagination. He then left them there thinking over what he said and other things. Kiba grunted his arms crossed as he leaned back in his chair. Ino pulled her rubber band out of her hair and messed around with it trying to find some entertainment while she was stuck here. Soon enough Kiba couldn't take not talking at all, he sighed.

"This is all you're fault you know." Ino turned to him with a glare.

"Were not suppose to talk so shut up…and no it's not my fault." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Oh I thought we weren't supposed to talk."

"I was just telling you so shut up."

"Fine then."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They both glared at each other daring the other to speak another word. Ino then looked the other way while messing with her hair again. Kiba turned away from her flipping a pencil between his fingers. Ino kept glancing at him before looking back to the clock. This time she sighed gaining his attention.

"Are you going to the dance?" Kiba turned to her with a glare.

"Oh you're talking?" She returned it before sighing again.

"No…so are you?" Kiba shrugged to himself.

"Don't know. Not like I have a date there." Ino watched as some sadness over came his face only to disappear. She nodded to him.

"You wanted to take Hinata right?" Kiba looked at Ino with surprise.

"How did you?" She smiled looking down at the ground.

"I saw Naruto slam you into the wall and heard the whole thing. You really like her don't you?" Kiba rolled his eyes but nodded either way. She gave him a sweet smile that made him blink.

"So are you going? To the dance I mean." Ino nodded though she had a far away look in her eyes.

"I…I really wanted to go with Sasuke. I know you're probably don't like him, but I do. He was the first guy I ever really liked, ya know. It really hurts to know that he choose Sakura over me. I mean she isn't ugly or anything, but it just makes me feel that way. It hurts when you have such a huge crush on a guy and he acts like he doesn't even know you. That hurts more than you know, and even so…my friendship with Sakura ended because of him." Kiba nodded listening carefully. He knew exactly how it felt to like someone so much and all they did was notice some other guy. Never him, only Naruto. He could really relate to how she was hurting, cause he was too.

"I remember in 5th grade when Sakura and I stopped being friends over him. She might have said it was an equal agreement, but that's a lie. She just walked up to me one day and said we can't be friends because we both liked Sasuke." Kiba thought about it. He heard from Sakura about why they weren't friends anymore. Sakura said that they both yelled at each other and walked away; he listened to her next words wondering who was telling the truth.

"I really didn't say anything, I just stood there thinking to myself 'we can still be friends' but she thought different." Ino sucked in the tears at the corners of her eyes. "After she told me our friendship was over she turned and walked away without a word. It tore me up inside to loose my best friend. I mean look I made her who she is today! She would probably be exactly like Hinata if not for me!" Ino turned away from Kiba wiping up the tears that pooled around her eyes.

"I mean I lost my two other best friends, Shikamaru and Chouji to her. Those girls you see hanging around me, their just there because they think I'm cool their not friends. Everyone thinks my life is so great and wonderful, well its not. No one realizes it, but I have no friends." Ino had her back to Kiba. He listened to her thinking it over. _'Come to think of it I never really seen her hang out and talk to those girls. I've seen her eat lunch alone before actually most of the time, and when ever she roams the halls no one is by her side talking she's just holding her books and walking alone.'_ Kiba looked up at her.

He never realized it being that he hated Ino to death, but…why did he hate her? She could be a bitch, but maybe it was because she had no real friends around. It was like Ino was the good girl and Sakura the bad. Sakura ended up winning all her friends like Shikamaru and Chouji and Ino was left alone. Kiba finally knew why she acted the way she did because Ino had no friends and she was alone. He looked over to her with a frown.

"Ino, why do you treat Sakura the way you do?" Ino sighed. She turned looking at Kiba. He was shocked to see her eyes red and puffy.

"Because it's the only way I can really talk to her. She would never want to speak to me if I tried being nice so I get all…bitchy at her just so I can talk to her." Kiba nodded he hated her for that reason, but the other was because Sakura didn't really like her. He never really had much of a problem with Ino till Sakura said she was mean to her.

"Look I'm sorry. I don't know if I believe you or not, since Sakura's story was different. But if you want." Kiba shrugged scratching his head with a slight blush to his cheeks. "I'll be you're friend." Ino stared at him for a minute before hugging him tightly. Kiba choked a little before patting her back. She released him and sat down at her sit.

"Kiba?" He turned to her nodding.

"This conversation and hug…it never happened okay." He smiled nodding.

"Yeah…"

Baki leaned against the wall with a smirk. He knew his plan would work, he was such a genius. He then walked off to get his work done his smirk still there.

"Looks like Gai and Kakashi owe me some money."…..

Temari pulled up at Shikamaru's house. He looked at it with true happiness so he could finally get away from this she-devil. Temari turned to him and smiled her evil devil grin. He slowly unbuckled his seat belt and breathed out a sigh. His head then turned to Temari who just kept smiling at him.

"Temari…" She felt her heart stop. She knew he was going to ask her to the dance she could feel it. "I'm never riding with you again." Temari stared at him as he got out of his seat and shut the door. She felt her heart rip right from her chest. She breathed in, though Temari wasn't a sensitive girl being rejected like that still hurt. Temari was just about to leave when a knock came to her window. She rolled it down and looked over.

Shikamaru leaned in laying his lips on to hers. Temari froze as he pressed his lips to hers. She found that they were smooth, not ruff like she thought. She felt a shocking pleasure race through her body as his lips moved slightly against her own. He then pulled away as he stared into her eyes.

"Consider that my invitation to the dance." Though it sounded more like a command, Temari didn't bother to care really. She then forcefully grabbed his head pulling him in for another kiss. This time it was hard and crushing. But they both enjoyed every minute of it. Shikamaru was mildly surprised that she didn't punch him or something. His eyes dazed out a little as their kiss proceeded, her lips were soft and sensitive. They then pulled away.

"Consider that my 'yes'." Temari then drove out of there. Shikamaru couldn't help but smile. Damn he was good. He praised himself while walking to the front door of his house….

Hinata was walking home with her cousin, Neji. They both got out of their after school activities at the same time. Neji didn't really speak at all; he just walked silently at her side. Hinata smiled to herself thinking over what she would get at the mall they were going to. She then thought about Naruto, for once in her life she actually was happy to be nervous. She was finally going to a dance and with Naruto of all people. They have been friends for so long; it all finally was paying off now.

Neji looked over to Hinata. He smiled to himself when he saw her lips curved up in a smile. He liked that she was happy about this whole thing. Thinking about all that had happened now, he was really happy for her. Though at times he would be a complete jerk to her and even an ass, he still cared for her. Neji was only going to the dance for her, no one else just her. Well being that he didn't have a date to begin with, but still he wouldn't be going to this thing if her father wasn't gonna be a complete bastard and not allow her to go.

Hinata looked to the right when both she and Neji saw a car pulling up beside them. The window went down showing who else, but Temari. She smiled to the both of them before speaking.

"Hinata, I was just going to pick you up. Neji you want a ride?" Hinata smiled and looked to Neji; he sighed but nodded either way. They both got into the back seat and buckled up. Temari drove slow different from the way she usually did since Neji was riding and she didn't want him to think she was 'unfit' to drove his cousin. Temari didn't know much about Neji, but she had heard from many others who said he was stuck up, snobby, smart aleck, and a complete jerk to Hinata. She looked in the rearview mirror to see Hinata looking out the window nervously and Neji staring out his window. Before they knew it she pulled up at Hinata's and Neji's house. Neji looked at Hinata before getting out.

"Thank you for the ride. Drive careful." Neji turned his back to them before leaving. Hinata stared at him before sighing and looking down. Temari turned back around to look at Hinata.

"Something wrong girly?" She shook her head to Temari.

"No…I'm fine." Though Temari knew she wasn't she still decided not to bother her, they weren't very close. Actually Temari barely knew Hinata and Tenten. Sakura was really the only girl she knew. But hey she needed some friends so getting to know the other girls would be okay with her. She turned back around and drove off leaving Neji out in front of the house. He watched the car disappear before heading inside. He closed the door behind him. He then took off his shoes.

"Neji! Get in here!" Neji winced at the loud volume of his uncle's voice. He mumbled to himself as he made his way to the office. There sat Hiashi who was looking through papers with a cigarette sticking out of the side of his mouth. He looked up to Neji then nodded telling him he could enter the room. Neji walked past the door walking over to the seat in front of the desk. He sat down and waited for his uncle to tell him what it was that he wanted. After a few seconds of just sitting there, Hiashi finally set his papers aside to look at his nephew.

"Neji, I know you're not close to Hinata. I know you don't very much care for what goes on in her life. But I must ask you're opinion." Neji cocked his eyebrow up.

"About what?" Hiashi nodded before placing a picture of Naruto in front of Neji.

"I want to know what you think of this young man. I found that Hinata is very…fond of him and I want to know if he is…the right kind of person Hinata should like." Neji thought about it. Where would he start? _'Naruto is a complete moron, failure, futureless scum that Hinata should have never became friends with.'_

"He is very kind, not the brightest, but he makes her laugh and happy. He is someone who can influence Hinata to grow bolder, and help her become less shy." Hiashi thought about it before nodding. He then asked.

"He's the reason Hinata wants to go to this dance tomorrow night right?" Neji nodded deciding not to use words. Hiashi sighed then waved his hand towards Neji basically saying, 'Shoe I am through with you now.' Neji got up and bowed before leaving the room. Though Neji thought differently of Naruto, and he really didn't care much for his cousin, something in him told him not to say what he thought. He wasn't sure what it was, but what was said was said and so there was no turning back from it. He sighed walking through the hall heading towards his room…..

Tenten picked up some messes in her home. She didn't really live with anyone, her parents…well she never liked to think about them. All her friends never knew she lived alone, they just thought her parents were like Sakura's. Usually away on business, or something like that. Tenten sighed kicking out some garbage from the hall way.

"You'd think since I'm a girl I would be able to keep this place clean." Tenten said to herself out loud. She walked back to the living room picking up discarded clothes she then tossed them in the basket where tomorrow she would go to the cleaners. She moved over to the chewed up couch with a groan. The springs dug into her butt. It wasn't the most comfortable couch, but at least she had one.

Tenten looked over to her night stand beside the couch. She picked up the framed picture that was set on it. She held it up looking at herself with everyone.

Tenten was standing in the middle with her arms around Neji and Lee's necks. Naruto was behind her standing on something so he was taller. He held the 'peace' sign with a grin. Sakura was on Lee's side with her arm around Hinata's shoulders as they both smiled. Kiba was on the ground lying down with Akamaru on his side. It was taken two years ago, when Lee had his huge crush on Sakura. She looked carefully at Lee; he looked as if he was staring at the camera that Sakura's mother was holding when really he was looking at Sakura.

Though Tenten knew that he had no more romantic feeling towards Sakura, it still made her jealous of Sakura. Sometimes she would be talking to Lee and then suddenly he was comparing her to Sakura. Like how Sakura's eyes were so brightly green and hers were dully brown. It hurt to be compared to Sakura. Especially since it was her boyfriend doing the comparing. It made her sad, actually when they were walking home together, he compared them both again, but this time Tenten got mad at him.

She yelled at Lee and before he could say anything Tenten was gone.

"Lee, you idiot…why can't you be happy with what you got?" Tenten wiped the single tear that rolled down her cheek just as her door bell rang. She jumped slightly. She walked to the door opening it. Tenten smiled to Temari who was standing there smirking. She could see Hinata in the backseat of her car.

"Ya ready to go?" Tenten nodded brightly. They both descended the stairs back to Temari's car. Temari now had one more stop…Sakura's…

Sakura sat at the table in the kitchen; her parents were home…for once. Her mother was busy cleaning up the kitchen. She was such a perfectionist, and if one thing was just a little out of place she would go on this cleaning day. Luckily for Sakura she never went to her room, otherwise Sakura would never see anything she treasured again. Her father was resting in the living room watching some T.V. He seemed pretty exhausted. When he came into the kitchen a while ago he looked at Sakura's mother like she was insane as she literally ripped the kitchen apart to just clean it. He mumbled something about her being a 'perfectionist' and left back to his couch.

"So Sakura when do I get to meet this Temari girl?" Sakura looked up over to her mother. She was busy cleaning the cabinet under the sink. Everything that was once under there was spread out on the floor. Sakura sighed with boredom.

"When she gets here you can say 'hi' but we have to leave so don't hold us up please." Her mother nodded.

"So this dance is tomorrow night right?" Sakura nodded to herself.

"Yep." Her mother pulled her head out from under the sink, smiling to Sakura. Her mother had long pink hair which when she was home was usually messed up into a messy bun. Some long tresses framed her face.

"So who are you going with?" She got up walking over to her daughter. She sat down across from Sakura with a grin. Sakura looked the other way with a light blush.

"…..Sasuke Uchiha…." Her mother's grin only grew upon hearing this.

"You mean the boy you have been crushing on for…oh I don't know since you were 8." Sakura blushed some more.

"Could you please stop that mom!" Her mother laughed happily.

"Oh Sakura, I'm you're mother, I can embarrass you as much as I want!" They both stuck their tongues out at each other. The bell then rang. Sakura's father yelled out for someone to get it.

"Lazy ass." Sakura's mother mumbled her father shouted out he heard that. They both smiled to each other. Sakura got to the door first and opened it to see Temari standing there.

"Hey Temari!" Temari smiled happily.

"Hey Sakura, everyone else is in the car waiting for ya." Sakura nodded before turning to her mother. She smiled to Temari nodding to them both.

"Take care of Sakura for me; I'll know if something bad happens." Temari nodded, she felt more like a boyfriend than her girl friend.

"Oh don't worry, we'll have tons of fun and I'll take good care of her. Trust me." Her mother smiled and waved to Tenten and Hinata. They returned the wave before Temari and Sakura left the front porch and to her car. Sakura waved one last time, as she did so she looked over to Gaara's window. He wasn't there sadly. She still smiled and got into the front passenger seat next to Temari. With a honk they were off!...

Sakura looked out the window when bright lights showed. Though the girls were thoroughly scared to death of Temari's driving, Hinata wondered where the driver that drove Neji home go? They were still happy to see they were almost to Suna. From the looks of it the place was packed and busy. Temari smiled to herself happy to see her birth place though it brought back some nasty memories along with that came the good ones as well. The night was crystal clear of clouds with a bright shining full moon coming upon the car.

Sakura stared off to the lights of Suna. The buildings soared over their heads and up into the sky it seemed. She never seen anything like this place, Sakura was always cooped up at her little some town home of Konoha. There it was the suburban living, but here it was the urban living. Big city with bright lights, Sakura felt a jolt of excitement run through her.

"So how big is this mall Temari?" Tenten asked leaning forward, sticking her head between Sakura and Temari. She smiled with a light laugh of joy, she was so happy to see her city.

"Not big Tenten, HUGE! Its bigger than the whole school." Sakura stared at her like she was crazy.

"You're kidding right?" Sakura asked looking at Temari then to Tenten who was just as amazed. Hinata was listening but too busy looking out at the lights and buildings surrounding them, holding them in here.

"Nope. I swear the first 10 times I went there I got lost, but don't worry I'm a pro around that mall. Now sit back Tenten, I don't wanna get pulled over." Tenten nodded going back to her seat but still smiling either way. Sakura turned back to Temari with another question.

"So what place are we going in the mall for our costumes?" Temari shrugged making Sakura sweat drop.

"Hey I have been there many times, but that doesn't mean I mesmerized every store and what is within them." Sakura nodded with a roll of her eyes before looking back outside.

Temari stopped at a red light waiting for it to turn green. Hinata looked outside smiling every which way at the different shops and people. She blushed seeing as every girl she saw was wearing something oh so revealing. She could never see herself wearing something of that sort. Hinata looked forward as Temari went off after the light turned green. After a about two minutes they were in an underground parking lot looking for a spot.

"Okay guys keep an eye open for a spot." Temari said looking on her side as Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata looked on theirs. Most of the cars here were rather expense looking Sakura saw, some were custom made. Tenten then spot one.

"Temari over there." She pointed to a nice easy location where Temari pulled in rather quickly. Sakura gave her a questioning look.

"Hey here it's a take it not give it world." Hinata grimaced at the darkness that consumed them once the car turned off. She turned to Tenten as they all got out of the car, shutting the door. Temari locked the doors automatically as they all started walking towards the elevator. Once they got into it Temari turned to the 3 girls with a dead serious face.

"Now guys, there are a lot of perverts here, pick pocketers, and scum bags who will hit on you. I'll tell you this once; we all stay together **always** together! Like I said this mall is huge and I guarantee you will get lost, and if you do. There are maps everywhere you look on there is a police station for people who get lost, before you head anywhere go there." They nodded their heads listening carefully. "Also there will be an intercom where they'll call out our names among the crowd telling us who ever one of you who got lost is there. And…If you do get lost we head there too. Everyone got it." Again they nodded their heads. Sakura looked at Hinata in the corner of her eye to see her nervous face.

"Okay and one more thing. Don't talk to any guys!" The elevator door opened and Temari started out. Sakura's eyes grew wide. This place was **enormous**!...

**Yeah….(sigh) I know, I know this should end and the next should be the dance chapter….sadly that's not the case…Luckily the next chapter will be just as good and funny with four new characters the girls are gonna meet…**

**Who are they that the girls meet?**

**Who's this girl Temari feels anger for when meeting upon?**

**Well I would put more questions…but sadly the damn Chinese food I ate isn't agreeing with my stomach and I feel like I am going to throw up chunks in a few…please review and enjoy!! I'm out….**

**LostsoulofRegret**

**P.S-So sorry for not updating on my birthday, I went to the state fair that day with my best friend and her family and I got back home like ten minutes before 12:00…but I will try to update sooner…thank you and please forgive me for being so late with this…much love to you all who stuck to my story!!!**


	15. Lost

**Well were back with Chapter 15…sadly like I said it is not the dance….but the next chapter will be…I swear!!**

**I don't own Naruto….**

**Sorry I am so going slow with the updates…but other stories, more idea's, homework, and projects…how the hell can I really balance them all so easily…I'm doing pretty good right now as you guys can see…so please enjoy this chapter and please don't be angry that I don't update as fast or sooner like I should be doing…**

**Oh and I would just love it….ya know if people would review more…it would be more encouraging and boost my ego into updating more…kind of the reason why I update 'Everything you want' and 'Pretend to be nice' more quickly and often than this story….so please just do that for me…thank you!!**

**Lost**

Everywhere her eyes moved all Sakura could see were people of all ages. From short to tall, fat to skinny, and from light skin to dark skin. They were all different cultures in one area at once; it was stunning and amazing to witness this. Temari smirked at the girls as she saw they were in complete awe. Hinata's eyes widen even more with a light blush making her cheeks bright and visible. Tenten cocked her head to the side with her jaw hanging. Not only was there many people there…there were definitely hott guys there. Some of them winked towards the four girls. Temari rolled her eyes at their weak attempts.

"Okay guys stick together and let's try to get towards a map." Temari then led the way. Tenten came out of her stupor and followed as well. Sakura was next but Hinata didn't seem to move a budge. She turned to the girl to see complete shock and horror at seeing so many people written on her face. At first Sakura thought it was kind of stupid to be afraid of so many people, but then she remembered Hinata's phobia. She was deadly afraid of big crowds and of other people she didn't know get up close to her. Sakura sighed shaking her head.

"Come on Hinata, I won't let anything happen to you." Hinata turned her nervous eyes to Sakura and gulped.

"P-Pr-romise." Hinata stuttered out with a shake in her body. Sakura grabbed a hold of her hand with a nod and smile.

"Promise." They both then headed off after Temari and Tenten. After reaching the girls they all went off in search of a map. Temari being use to this mall just pushed and shoved people out of her way without any curtsey or care while the other three squeezed through the crowds. Hinata would gasp every second when someone brushed up against her. Her blushed grew more intense even Sakura could feel the heat from her body through their connected hands.

Sakura was just about to squeeze through this couple when they knocked her and Hinata back. Hinata looked to Tenten and Temari who were walking further away. Sakura then shouted out knowing she had the lungs of god, literally.

"TENTEN! HELP!" Tenten turned at the voice she knew was Sakura's to see the two hopeless girls locked further behind. She turned back to Temari who was still moving she luckily grabbed her arm yanking her backwards. Temari yelled in surprise and seemed pissed at Tenten for even touching her when she realized the other two were cut off from them.

Temari got in front of Tenten pushing the two people out of her way to Sakura and Hinata. They seemed pissed but at one glance to Temari they put their anger aside and moved away. She quickly turned to the girls.

"Please guys; let's try a little harder to stick together. I can't keep going back for you every few seconds." All three nodded. Tenten grabbed Sakura's hand and smiled towards her.

"I do have more will power to knock someone out of my way, hold on tight you two." Tenten then lead them after Temari and through the crowds. Tenten wasn't lying when she said she had the will power. When someone got in her way she fucking knocked them on their asses. Sakura had to hold in her laughter from their shocked faces when they see someone as little as Tenten knocking them down with one hand.

As they moved on Sakura looked at the different stores there. There was piecing, tattoos, formal, punk, prep, jock, food courts, and just so much more. They had an inside movie theater, inside pool on the roof, and a club underground. Sakura was so amazed at what was inside this huge mall. She had never been to a place that could hold so many people in one place at one time, but now she had so there was something to mark off her to see and do list.

Temari smiled seeing all the same old shops and even some new ones. She felt so at home right then and now. She never knew how much she missed this place till she was finally here. She even loved pushing people out of her way; it was just too good to be true! Tenten was actually enjoying herself and thinking less and less of Lee and what he said and more about what she was going to do now that she was here. Hinata though was more uptight and scared was starting to actually like the place, ya know as long as she had Tenten or Temari near here to push people away from her than she was pretty fine.

Sakura thought the place was amazing. She never knew she could experience something like this with so many different people, personalities, and religions. Thinking about it she really wished that Shikamaru was here this would actually really interest him than World History with Asuma-sensei.

Temari finally discovered the map it took them a few minutes to get towards it but they found the map.

"Alright girls get over here so I'll only have to say this once." Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura piled around Temari as she pointed to a dark blue looking building with 'P' on it.

"This is the police station in the mall, you'll find it near the hiking store right there and the Suna Footwear beside it. Were not really close by but all you really have to do is ask around and someone will show you the way. If for whatever reason you get lost in the mall find a map and find the police station. I want you guys to stay there for me and the others to come and find you. Understand?" All girls nodded, all of them memorizing the location. Temari then went on.

"Okay now there are three costume stores in this mall, two are really big with tons of different outfits and if one of you happens to not be able to find what you want…" Temari looked between them. "Then we'll go to the third which happens to be a store where you can get the supplies to make your own costumes, okay." They nodded once again.

"So how far are we from the first one?" Sakura asked searching the map. Temari pointed to the closet one that was actually on the second floor. Hinata sighed in defeat knowing she would have to end up brushing against some person she did not want too. Tenten patted her shoulder with a comforting smile.

"Okay look right over there." Temari pointed over her shoulder to another set of elevators. "Is where we will head to get to the second floor, again I cannot stress how important it is to stick together okay." Without waiting for a reply back Temari was off to the elevators. Tenten took a hold of Sakura's hand who grabbed Hinata's. They followed closely not wanting to get lost so quickly within the huge mall. It almost seemed impossible for it to be this big, but it was.

As they walked along to the elevators Sakura thought about what she would be. Of course the first thing that came to her mind was princess, but that seemed so…original to her. Honestly she didn't even know what Sasuke himself was going as. What if he didn't dress up at all? '_Wait that was stupid he wouldn't be able to get in the dance if he didn't dress up.'_ Sakura thought as Tenten pulled her along after Temari. _'But I've known Sasuke for a while, what if he doesn't feel up to dressing out? I mean I hear all the time how much he hates to dress out for gym, mostly by Lee…but what if…'_

'**Oh stop whining you cry baby! What if…what if…What if for a second you consider that Sasuke will think of you and dress up for this little dance? I mean what kind of retard asks you to a costume dance and not even dress the part? He will dress up…what it is he will be…hell if I know?' Inner Sakura muttered out the last part thinking to herself.**

Inner Sakura was right, she decided. It would be pretty brainless for him to ask her and not dress up. It was like putting her…on…Sakura felt a cold chill run down her spine. The 'What if' questions clotted her mind. There was always a possibility that Sasuke…was pulling one over her. It wouldn't be the first time some hott guy done that to her. But would Sasuke do something as of that to her? He was cruel, but could he be that cruel? Sakura felt dizzy and slightly depressed about it all now.

She didn't realize till she felt Hinata pulling at her hand that they were all in the elevator and heading for the second floor. Sakura gave Hinata a nervous smile as she let go of her hand.

"Sorry…kind of zoned out." Hinata nodded rubbing her hand. Sakura came to realize it wasn't just that she was holding her hand still but because she was squeezing it and hard.

"S-Sakura are you sure you're o-okay?" Hinata asked quietly looking up from her hand to Sakura. She laughed uneasy and shrugged her off.

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" Tenten who could read anyone from their reactions and facial looks smiled and said.

"Doubt. Doubt that Sasuke really wants to go with you…" Sakura blinked and stared at Tenten, even till this day it surprised her how good she was at it. Temari turned her head to Sakura with a smile.

"Hey don't even think about him right now, this is girl's night out for fun! Even if he doesn't show…I know a certain someone who would come in a spilt second for you…" Temari winked at Sakura before looking out the big window to her right. Sakura stared at her for a bit and smiled lightly to herself. Gaara…

'_I wonder what he is doing right now?...'_ ……..

* * *

If it wasn't for Sakura liking these people at all, Gaara swore he would have killed them by now. Naruto laughed as he shot down another plane on the video game. Gaara sadly was dragged from home by Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Shino (who was also dragged here by Kiba), and Neji (again dragged here by Lee). They were all hanging at a smaller mall in Konoha in the arcade. Naruto was playing a military game in which he was right now shooting down planes of the enemy.

Kiba was playing air hockey with Shino who seemed to be winning. Kiba kept glaring at the boy in front of him but kept telling him he would win the next time for sure! Gaara shook his head at the arrogants of the boy before turning to Lee who was playing a fighting game with Neji, again Neji was winning but Lee didn't seem prepared to give up just yet. Gaara sighed he was bored to death, not that he didn't like video games it was fun to kill people on his PS2 with the game Grand Theft Auto, but right now there was one thing bothering him.

Sasuke. He didn't trust him at all with Sakura. Hell he didn't want her near the guy. There was just something off about him. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was sure to find out soon. Gaara turned his head when Naruto tapped his shoulder getting his attention.

"Hey Gaara…lets walk and talk." Naruto pointed outside the arcade room. Gaara nodded deciding he rather try being friends with Naruto than standing there glaring at little kids. Naruto told the others they would be back and off they walked. Naruto pocketed his hands with a light smile on his face before turning to Gaara walking backwards. He had an amazing sense of direction; avoiding every person who could have crushed into him by now.

"So…What do you think of Sasuke going to the dance with Sakura?" Naruto asked watching for a reaction. Gaara didn't give one and shrugged.

"Whatever makes her happy…if it's really what she wants…" Naruto sighed dropping his head. He was actually hoping for some romance coming out of the boy, but than again it was Gaara.

"Yeah well I'm mad!" Naruto yelled out gaining some attention. Gaara frowned even more seeing that he was getting unwanted attention. "I mean it's been so long since they've known each other and now Sasuke decides that he likes Sakura and wants to go to the dance with her! Come on! It has to be a setup of some sorts! What do you think Gaara?" Naruto smiled cheesily as Gaara glared at him. Did he want some sort of death coming to him? Gaara shook the answer of 'yes' from his mind before speaking otherwise Naruto would never leave him alone.

"I guess it is unexpected, but people change…feelings change. There really isn't anything you can do about it Naruto, so live with it and go on with you're life." Naruto frowned not liking the reply he got back. He went on though.

"Come on Gaara, you can't say it isn't suspicious of Sasuke to 'suddenly' bump into Sakura which I know he would never end up doing and then ask her to the dance! It's too perfect!" Naruto flung his arms out empathizing his point. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Yes Naruto true, but this is Sakura's business only. We have no right to pry into her personal affairs. Even so what if the Uchiha wanted to bump into her, what if he wanted to ask her for his personal reason and not for some…setup." Naruto glared at Gaara now. He was really hoping Gaara would agree with him instantly, like right then and there when he presented him with his dilemma, but it seems Gaara sees things more complex than Naruto first assumed.

"But Gaara! Sasuke isn't what everyone thinks!" Naruto yelled out feeling somewhat desperate and cornered. Gaara felt his anger rise at the yell of Naruto's voice.

"Then what is he!" Gaara shouted back trying to hold down most of his annoyance and rage. Naruto stopped altogether staring at Gaara. Gaara sighed relaxing somewhat before mumbling out. "What is it the Uchiha did to make you think this way of him?" Though Gaara didn't like Sasuke because he asked Sakura, he felt that he still didn't know him so it didn't give him a right to hate him that much, he would still hate him but not too much.

Naruto looked down hiding his face from Gaara. His eyes dulled out not shining blue like they usually were. Gaara frowned as he watched Naruto's mood suddenly change and so drastic. He felt a bit guilty because it was him yelling out at the poor boy.

"Look…sorry for yelling it's just-NO!" Naruto turned to Gaara with a look he never thought he would see on the boy's face. It was anger with a mixture of depression clouding the boys' mind. There was something important about Sasuke that Naruto was trying to get through to Gaara, but him thinking about it tore him apart.

"No…" Naruto mumbled out before sitting down on a near by bench. Gaara joined him as he looked around the mall. People were walking around entering stores, or leaving them. They were enjoying their lives and having fun, he then adverted his eyes to the blonde boy next to him. He could feel the sadness and pain come off him in waves. Naruto finally spoke.

"Sasuke and I…we use to be friends, best friends in middle school." Gaara listened carefully to Naruto's words. "When ever I felt down in the dumps I knew I could turn to him without a doubt, but…" Naruto turned to Gaara, his blue eyes shining now but not from happiness, but from tears wanting to escape.

"But, when we got into high school everything changed. First he became more…irritable with me and my jokes and pranks. Then he was always glaring and yelling. Soon enough he told me one day that he couldn't stand me and we were never best friends that he found me as an annoyance to him. I…I don't know what happened to him, but something changed, I think there's something wrong with him and before then I tried confronting him about it…But he ignored me." Gaara nodded thinking about it.

"So that's why you two hate each other…" Naruto shook his head.

"No he hates me, I fake it…he was my best friend I could never hate him…" Naruto shook his head trying to clear his thoughts of Sasuke and suck back in his tears. He then smiled towards Gaara.

"You feel it don't you Gaara? That there's something weird about Sasuke, something off about him?" Gaara thought about it. He was right though; there was something off about him.

"Yeah, I feel it…" Naruto nodded standing up with Gaara right behind him.

"So does Shikamaru and Neji. I haven't asked about the others yet, but if I'm not the only one feeling it then it means there is something wrong with him." Gaara nodded as they both walked back to the arcade. Naruto then said.

"You buy me ramen if I bet you at a game!" Naruto than ran off into the arcade. Gaara shook his head before smirking.

"Uzumaki that's one bet you'll be loosing…" With that he walked slowly after him….

* * *

Sakura looked at the costumes with a frown. They were all so…original and the same. Though it was only the first stop she felt…dishearten by it. She wanted to wear the perfect outfit, the one that could catch everyone's eye, especially Sasuke's. But then…there was one other she wanted their eye to catch…

_Gaara._ Sakura groaned when his name echoed through out her mind. Why, why did she want him to see her? Be impressed by her? She really wanted him to see her…something more than a friend.

"**Okay girl it's just the after effects of the kiss talking…either way I still think he's hott!" Inner Sakura said grinning happily.**

Sakura slapped a hand to her forehead. It was so typical of her inner self. Sometimes she wished she never had an inner self then life would be so much easier for her. Not as interesting, but easier. Sakura turned her head to see Hinata. She was looking around shyly, taking a short look at an outfit that Sakura was sure that would look great on her only for the girl to pull away with doubt and look at something else. Maybe she should go and help Hinata found an outfit instead of searching for herself? It wasn't like she was finding anything she liked anyways.

With that thought in mind, Sakura headed over to Hinata who was looking at this beautiful crystal blue dress. It was from a movie, Sakura knew that much what movie she hadn't a clue. Hinata touched the fabric liking the feel of it and how graceful and beautiful it was, but she then like before pulled away shaking her head.

'_Too showy…Naruto would never like that…I would never look good in that…never…'_ Hinata almost jumped out of her skin when Sakura placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. She giggled a little from the shyer girl's jump. Hinata smiled lightly trying to get over the embarrassment of it.

"Sorry didn't mean to sneak up on ya Hinata; I thought I would help you out seeing as you can't decide." Hinata smiled, it was nice of Sakura to help her but she then shook her head.

"But you haven't found you'res. I wouldn't want to burden you with my problem…" Hinata looked to the ground with a depressing frown. Sakura shook her head in disproval.

"No Hinata, it would never be a burden to me to help out a friend. You're not a burden to anyone. Why would you think that?" Hinata blushed but shook her head. She couldn't tell Sakura, she might be her best friend and always there for her…but she could not tell her. "Please Hinata…you can trust me I would never tell…I care about you, and if there's something happening or wrong I honestly want to know for the sake of you're well being…tell me, please…" Hinata looked up to see sincerity in her eyes. She knew Sakura would never lie about what she said, but some parts of her couldn't blurt out like Tenten or even Temari.

"Well…M-My father told me that asking for h-help or getting any is a b-burden to others, he told me to d-do things myself…" Hinata turned away hiding her face. She knew Sakura didn't like her father; he was too in mind on "being perfect" as she put it. Hinata knew he was and that he wouldn't look past it for her or her sister…not even her cousin, Neji. But he was her father and so Hinata would do as said, even if it hurt her.

"Well he's wrong! Not asking for help is worse than asking! No one got far without a little help so just don't listen to what he says, you're dad is only thinking about being perfect which is near impossible to do!" Sakura crossed her arms with a huff. She felt better now that she got that off her chest. Hinata nodded though she was doubtful of what Sakura told her.

"Okay then, what should I wear?" Hinata asked looking among the different costumes in front of them. Sakura walked right pass the ones Hinata was looking at and went straight for the one outfit Hinata would just look great in. She grabbed it off the hanger quickly returning to her. Hinata's eyes widen when she saw exactly what it was that Sakura held in her hands. It was a beautiful dress one that was very much similar to Cinderella's dress in Cinderella. Hinata shook her head shyly towards Sakura.

"N-No I couldn't, it would look b-better on you Sakura." She squeaked turning brightly red at the thought of wearing the costume to the dance with Naruto by her side, she didn't even know what he'll be dressing up as! Sakura smiled happily handing the wonderful and bright fabric to Hinata's stubborn hands.

"Please Hinata! You have more of a figure than me; you would look just great in it!" Hinata blushed more looking down her chest and hips. Sakura had a point but it didn't mean she wanted to acknowledge it. "Plus I don't want to do the whole princess deal anyway. I'm looking for something different, a costume dance is about being someone completely different from you're self for the night. It's the reason why I chose that outfit for you! Usually you would go for something unnoticeable and covering. Tomorrow night you'll be in something dazzling and catching!" Hinata nodded still not liking the idea though it did make sense. Halloween was about being something you're not for a night so a costume dance would be no different if anything else.

"A-Alright Sakura." Sakura turned to smile to her shy friend.

"Okay so go and try it on I'm going to look some more." Hinata nodded shyly making her way towards the dressing room….

Tenten groaned at the awful costumes that were in front of her. They were slut wear not costume wear! She sighed looking around for something more interesting and less indemnifying. She could see that Hinata had help from Sakura as she walked off to the changing rooms but it seemed Sakura and Temari were both finding it hard to look for the right outfit for the dance.

Tenten yawned popping her shoulders before she moved on. She pushed back various outfits looking for one that really caught her eye. She wanted to do something completely different than her usual costumes. When she was 9 she dressed up as a soccer player, 10- Tennis player, 11- Basketball player, 12- Swimmer (though a bad idea with it being so cold that she was all wrapped up in a towel the whole night), and her last year 13 she was a football player. Tenten wanted to find something that wasn't…tomboyish as Sakura referred to her as.

She knew she wasn't a girly girl, and the very thought of wearing a dress made her ill to her stomach. She just wasn't into showing off her legs or her cleavage. But she wanted Lee to see her more than Sakura. Tenten was always known as one of the guys with the boys, she liked that she was counted as an equal among them, but…Lee. She was so in love with the goofball but all he ever talked about was Sakura. She wasn't angry with Sakura, she never can be…It was Lee though, he just wouldn't let go. All honesty Tenten knew she was his first girlfriend, but not his first love and knowing that it made…it made her question if he even liked her beyond their best friend status.

Tenten sighed, all she needed to do right now was find something that would be stunning and have Lee talk only about her not Sakura. She pushed through more clothes even more determined to find something….

Temari rolled her eyes at one pathetic excuse for a dress before looking at the others. They were so dull and outdated. She looked up looking at the other girls. Sakura was too looking indifferent about the outfits while Tenten was digging through them but not finding anything to her liking. Hinata as she saw before was still in the dressing room. It seemed she was the only one to find something than the rest of them. Temari finally got over to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, once Hinata's done why don't we get going to the next costume place I can't find anything here and from the looks of you and Tenten I don't think you guys are either." Sakura nodded dropping a dress back on the hanger.

"Yeah you're right, there's just nothing here that I am interested in…hopefully the next one will be fine." Tenten joined them in front of the dressing room waiting for Hinata. She nodded in agreement.

"Well I wonder if Hinata's okay she's been in there for about ten minutes now." Sakura looked to Tenten then the dressing room.

"I'll be right back." She mumbled out going through there. Temari and Tenten looked at each other before turning to where Sakura walked off they heard some whispers and a squeal before more shuffling came.

"I would like to present the beautiful Hinata!!" Sakura said proudly walking out of the way for the girl. Hinata moved shyly but eventually came out. Both Temari and Tenten looked at her wide eyed and mouths gapping. Hinata had a blue flowing dress that fit snug with her waist, her hair was down, and the dress glowed with her pale complexion.

"You look so great Hinata!" Tenten yelled hugging her. Hinata blushed a deep red as she returned the hug. Temari smiled towards the younger girl.

"She's right you look awesome, that idiot Naruto will definitely fall head over heels for ya." Hinata became redder if possible at the thought of Naruto seeing her like this. She looked over to Sakura who was now talking to Temari about make-up and hair styles they could use for her. Hinata was so overwhelmed by their enthusiasm over her costume. It felt good to know they wanted her to look her best if not more so. Her red face slowly returned to her normal pale color. It was really for her like a fairy tale. She was going with the guy of her dreams, wearing a dress (though she felt that any of the other girls would look better in) that reminded her of a princess's gown, and she felt beautiful for once in her life.

Her heart wasn't full of despair from her father's comments or her cousin's cold behavior towards her. Hinata looked at herself in the mirror and smiled a true smile one that made her face glow and her heart pump with joy. Hinata was truly happy…

"Okay so remember to stick together and let's try to get through these people to the next costume shop, then after that we'll go for some food." Temari told the three before leading them back to the elevator. The next shop was located down stairs and further away from this one. Sakura kept an eye on Hinata, looping her arm with the shy girl as she held her bag holding her costume to her body. Tenten stayed in front of them making sure the girls behind her stayed close and also keeping up with Temari. They all entered the elevator as other people exited it. Hinata looked out the window her face grew a little red from nervousness.

There were so many people walking around, it seemed the mall was even more crowded than when they first entered. Temari enjoyed the view loving the crowdedness of the mall. It brought back good memories for her; she gave a small smile as her thoughts moved to Shikamaru. She had to admit he was crafty, and cunning. She really, truly thought he wasn't even interested in her, but she had to give him props he was sly with kissing her as his invite. Temari wanted to laugh. She was really stunned of him, never in a million years would she have thought the lazy guy would have the guts to do that to her. But hell there is a first time for everything right?

Sakura walked out with the rest of her crew once the elevator landed to the first floor of the mall. Her arm still looped with Hinata's lead her out with Tenten and Temari leading. Everywhere they moved they were all brushing up against some person they didn't know. Sakura kept mumbling out 'excuse me' and 'sorry' as she pulled her shy friend through the crowds while keeping up with Temari. Tenten glanced back every once in a while to make sure that both girls were still behind her. Temari too moved slower and kept her eye on the girls as she walked through the crowds shoving every which way. Not like she cared and even if someone decided to say something they would find that Temari Sabaku was not a push over!

It was an hour before the girls got to eat anything. It took an extra 30 minutes to get through the crowds but they made it to the food court safe and sound. Each of them eating food they liked. Tenten had her favorite Chinese food. Sakura went with a simple burger place. Hinata being a vegetarian had a salad. While Temari had some western style BBQ with a bake potato. Their trip to the second costume store was more eventful than the first.

Temari while getting there almost got into a fight with this other teenage girl when Temari shoved her after the girl slammed her foot onto hers. The girl's boyfriend was apologizing for her rudeness but neither Temari nor his girlfriend allowed him to talk. If it wasn't for Tenten who being smaller than both girls got in between saying she whip both their asses back into next week they both backed off. It wasn't really the threat that made them back off but the rage and anger Tenten shown as she said it. Sakura had felt a shudder go through her when she saw it all. She remembered Tenten back in middle school.

The girl was the terror of their school. If you wanted to get into a serious death match fight, Tenten was the girl to see not even a guy could stand up to her then. Sakura feared her for quite a while before meeting Lee then dealing with his constant devotion of love to her. But one day a guy decided to hit on her making Lee a little too mad for his own good which caused them to fight each other. Luckily Lee only got ISS for two days after almost beating the guy to a pulp. Apparently when he was in detention he met Tenten there. From what Sakura was told by Lee they had hit it off just great once both explained why they were there. Lee knew more why she was but she didn't about him.

Their conversation moved to fighting moves and about different styles and before long they were actually friends. Lee told Tenten that fighting in school because she was the best wasn't so great for her future. He told her how much she was a good person and how he enjoyed their conversations. Lee told her that he hoped to hang out with her more once she was out of detention and for her to stop fighting. After that Tenten was taking after school anger management programs and about three months later she was apart of the gang.

Because of her Neji became their friends. Neji was another guy who couldn't be touched by anyone. But his thoughts were more set about fate. He believed in fate of the world that everything was written on stone and nothing could change. He didn't think Tenten could change and he didn't think his life could change. Neji got his words taken back to him when he commented that Naruto would never be anything else but a low life orphan boy without a family, a brain, and a life. Sakura thought Tenten was scary, Naruto was far worse in his fight with Neji. Naruto told him what was what and that fate was something stupid and wasn't something that told him what he was and what he would be in the near future.

After that Neji dropped his fate deal and slowly became friends with everyone. He was still harsh at times with Naruto and even with Hinata and Lee, but he was far better than before.

After the girl and her boyfriend had left the girls alone they had went off to the store. There Sakura found more outfits that were of her interest. Temari found this spicy red devil costume dress that looked just fantastic on her. If she didn't know Sakura would have thought she was the devil's daughter by the way she acted and how evil the girl could truly get. Tenten looked on and on but eventually found something that gave much interest to not only her but the other girls as well.

Her costume of choice was that of the movie 'Tarzan' the outfit being Jane. At first it looked a bit off on her until Tenten pulled her hair out of her buns she looked so similar to the woman on the movie. Almost everyone in the store was stunned at her looks. It was really the first time Hinata and Temari had seen her hair down, but for Sakura she had Tenten always staying over so she usually had her hair down when going to bed. Going on, Tenten thought it would be perfect and only hoped Lee wouldn't wear something completely off from her.

Sakura seemed to be the only one who didn't find anything from their looking. She felt pretty dishearten by it but she knew she would find something, or more she hoped. There were many outfits that would have been great on her but they all lead over to princess themes. Sakura really didn't want to do that especially since she didn't want to take any spot light off of Hinata. Sakura turned to look at Hinata; she was very quiet during the whole ordeal. Through out half the day since they have been in the mall she had kept to herself most of the time. Sakura really wanted to bug her about it, but decided not too seeing as it looked like she just wasn't in the mood to explain anything.

"Well girls, maybe after Sakura checks out the last store we could go to a store we all would like." Temari said before taking a sip out of her soda. Tenten nodded smiling as Hinata nodded a bit. Sakura shrugged, it didn't really matter to her anymore all she wanted was an outfit for the dance. With everyone agreeing they all picked up their food trays dumping them in the garbage and going on.

As they walked back through the crowds Sakura became more aware that the crowds were shirking in size, becoming smaller as it became 8 o'clock. Now moving wasn't so much as squeezing through people. She took a glance at Hinata still some worry in her of the smaller girl. She seemed in deep thought to others, but Sakura knew otherwise. The girl was depressed over something. Sakura thought about when Hinata started getting all sad and quiet. It wasn't long till she realized why.

In the last store they were at as Tenten and Temari found their outfits Sakura said something to Hinata she shouldn't have. It was more of an accident really. Her big mouth just let it slip without her consent of it. But what has been said has been said, there was no changing it now. She sighed…

"_Um…Sakura why aren't you finding anything for yourself?" Hinata questioned as she held tightly to her bag. Sakura shrugged slightly acting as if she didn't know when she really did. She didn't want to do the princess thing. It was too original for her and she had done it since she was a child._

"_I'm just not into any of these ya know…" Hinata nodded a little. She was still conscious of what she was going to be wearing to the dance._

"_But you know you would look far better in this dress than I would…w-why don't you take it instead." Hinata offered looking towards Sakura. She shook her head in slight annoyance._

"_No Hinata, please stop saying that you look great in it and I don't want to do the princess thing." _

"_But-."_

"_Stop it Hinata! Jeez, why can't you just deal with the fact that you deserve something great! If I wore that Naruto would never give you a glance he would just be looking at me!" Hinata gasped and looked away._

"_O-kay…" She stuttered out leaving Sakura to stand there. At first she wondered why the girl left so suddenly, but she soon realized what she said wasn't exactly how it was meant to be said…_

Sakura wanted to groan and bang her hand against something. It might have not looked bad but Hinata was always the type of person to read what is underneath what is being said. So when Sakura said, "If I wore that Naruto would never give you a glance he would just be looking at me!" Hinata felt she meant that if Hinata didn't wear the dress that Naruto would never look at her, that she wasn't pretty enough for him to look at her unless she dressed differently from who she was. It wasn't even close to what Sakura was suggesting to her but the damage was already done and now the quiet girl was far more quiet and depressed because of her.

Sakura looked the other way giving out a sigh. Her inner self was degrading her for being that way with Hinata and not choosing her words better. It was hard enough that she was regretting it but to have someone who was basically herself telling her this…it just made her feel far worse than she did before. She sighed again and shook her head. She was going to tell Hinata right then and there that she was sorry and tell her exactly what she meant by what she said to her…that is…

"Oh shit I'm lost!" Sakura yelled as she looked around for her friends. She didn't even realize she stopped walking! Damn her being to deep in thought to realize she wasn't moving at all!

"I'm so in trouble…."…

* * *

Hinata held her bag to her rather tightly as she walked with her friends. Hinata was upset, no she was depressed. Or maybe it was both she wasn't so sure anymore. All she knew was that it hurt. She knew how most people thought of her, she was just the background to everything. Most people didn't even know her name it was always the quiet girl. The one who doesn't talk. Or the girl in the background. That was who she was. The girl no one noticed, the one everyone looked passed even though she was standing right in front of them.

Hinata clinched her fists as her heart ached. Nothing seems to ever change for her. She knew in her mind that it wasn't what Sakura meant, not at all…but…her heart was still in pain from it. She knew she could never match up to her looks; she was no where near as beautiful as Temari, smart as Sakura, and strong as Tenten. She was nothing but the background when they were around. All the boys looked over her to them. Hinata thought ever since that day she actually hung out with Naruto at his job that she grew more confident about herself and about others around her; that she was far stronger than she originally thought she was…but it seems that wasn't true. It was a false lie that made her feel better about herself when others were around.

Hinata let a soft sigh escape her lips as she looked up. She blinked slowly before her eyes widen greatly.

"W-Where is everyone?" She questioned looking behind herself and then to her sides. All she saw were people she never even meant before. No Temari, no Tenten, and no Sakura either. Her heart raced as her breathing became more harsh.

"I'm….lost…"….

* * *

Tenten glanced back to see if Sakura and Hinata were both behind her. She looked down sadly when she saw Hinata looking so down. What caused it was beyond her. And Sakura looked to be in deep thought about something that wasn't all too great either by the looks of it. She shook her head and turned to face her front. She hated when everyone got all sappy and shit. It really brought out her old self. It really made her wonder why she hung out with all these sad and weak people. Tenten rolled her eyes at herself. They weren't weak really, but she was so use to being the tough girl of the school.

She liked being able to boss people around without them questioning her why, the answer was because she was stronger and tougher than they were. Hell back in her old days of beating people up for stupid reasons she was close to beating up Hinata. Even though she was good friends with Neji and knew they were cousins she just had this urge to beat her up. Tenten berated herself for remembering that. It made her feel like such a jerk and an asshole when she thought of why.

Back then she was so badly in love with Neji, and hated it when he talked about his past… She hated hearing how much he deserved to be happier than Hinata, she didn't deserve anything. Hearing all this made her want to beat the living shit out of the younger girl. But Tenten could never get the guts to do it. Even though she had about two times to do it, she backed down. The girl was just so innocent to everything around her, so shy and insecure about herself. Tenten even if she didn't have much a heart or soul she still couldn't go through with it.

It was pretty good she didn't too. After meeting Lee she decided that she needed to change her ways. She needed to learn to control her anger better and grow up. After taking some anger management classes and taking up some sports seeing as she was so strong and fast, Tenten found a better way to manage herself…but there was always those once in a while things where she looses control sometimes and just wants to punch the next person that talks to her.

Seeing Temari and that girl getting ready to go at it pissed her off. Not only was it stupid but…she could feel her blood racing through her veins the way it use to when she was ready to get into a fight. She loved the way her heart would race as she fought someone; it was like an addiction to her. The reason why Tenten pulled them away, she didn't want anyone to witness her anger and excitement to fighting. She had to hide from everyone, especially Lee.

Tenten turned around to see how the other girls were doing only one problem…

"Where the hell?" Tenten turned back around to tell Temari but the crowd blocked off the girl and she was standing there alone now.

"Just great…"….

* * *

Temari was in her own world as of now. Her thoughts were lead to her brothers. Being within the mall and even back in Suna again brought back some sad and unneeded memories of their past. Gaara becoming unstable ready to kill Kankuro over some dime store slut. Her mind raced a little as she remembered the look in Gaara's eyes when he had the knife in his hand. He was far more ready to kill his brother than reason with anyone like her.

She remembered being so scared, her heart was pounding against her own skull as she talked him down. Telling him that the girl wasn't worth it, she wasn't worth anything to him. He could find better someone who was far better than her. Temari remembered herself telling Gaara that he could find someone who was caring, that would make him happy. She wouldn't want him for anything other than his own company. He could find the one girl who was different and stood out. She gave him hope, and it made her happy to know that even though his and Kankuro's relationship as brothers were down the drain for probably forever.

Thinking about it now…Temari realized maybe…maybe Gaara did find that girl. Sakura fitted the person she thought of very well. Different being her hair color, standing out by her personality, caring about her friends and she seemed to enjoy Gaara's company even when he was being a jerk. It was probably why Gaara asked 'the questions' he did. Maybe he believes Sakura to be the girl she talked about as well. Whatever it was, it was still better this way…Temari sighed after a bit, she hadn't heard anything from the runts behind so she might want to look to make sure their alive.

Temari turned her head around to see if everyone was okay…

"Their…not behind me at all…Well this is a nice revelation…" Two seconds later her face was a glare, her veins popped out of her forehead, and her fist clinched together.

"I'm going to fucking kill them all! Was it too hard to just stay behind someone? Jeez, did we have to learn to play follow the leader or what? Argh!! Once I find those three they will regret ever coming here with me!" Temari got ready to go on her rampage when a certain voice she knew too well of appeared.

"Well if it isn't Temari Sabaku."…..

* * *

"Oh no, oh no! Temari is going to kill me once she finds me!" Sakura looked around nervously hoping Temari's angry face wouldn't appear too soon.

"Okay just calm down, breath in." She sucked in air slowly. "Breath out." Then as slowly and gently released the air. "Now there is nothing to worry, all I have to do is get to the police station and wait there for her to come back for me. No worries and no problems."

'**Cha! No problems my ass! You're lost in a mall which is foreign to you, Temari will skin you alive once she finds out you got lost, and you'll never find the perfect costume before tomorrow!' Inner Sakura shouted loudly.**

'_Oh thanks like I wasn't scared already! Do you always have to point out the damn obvious in such an uncaring way!'_

'**Hey its what I do-Woh is that Gaara?'**

Sakura turned her head to see red hair moving around among the crowd. She blinked before slowly following it. _'That's impossible, Gaara is back in Konoha there is no way he could have gotten here…could he?'_ Sakura moved quickly after the red head. He was moving rather fast through the crowd, it was strange almost like he was trying to get her to follow him. Lead her away from everyone else…

'**Okay stop thinking that! You're making this sound like a rape story!' Inner Sakura chewed on her nails as Sakura followed after him.**

Sakura choose to ignore her inner self for now and keep at it. She was getting closer to him and soon she would be able to see if it really was Gaara or some guy who had very similar hair color. The red head took a quick turn at the corner, she keep track of him even though she knew she was getting far away from where the others would be and where the police station was. Her curiosity was just too much.

'**Curiosity killed the cat anyone?' Inner Sakura chummed in with a wide smile.**

Sakura rolled her eyes. _'Please don't be so superstitious…What if it is Gaara?'_

'**What if it isn't Gaara? That is what matters far more than if it is him. There are at least 1 out of 10 chances that it could be him and 9 out of 10 chances its some guy with the same hair color.' She added quickly being observant now.**

'_Yeah I know but…Argh if only he would just show his face to me…but it seems like every time I get almost a glimpse of it, its gone…Do you think I should stop?'_ Sakura walked at a slower pace as she listened for her inner self's thoughts on it.

'**Well…You have gotten this far…and I have been telling you since you started after him that you shouldn't…I guess keep following but stay at a good distances away, ya know if its not him then at least you can walk away without him noticing you were following him.' **

Sakura nodded as her heart raced in her chest. She felt like some sort of detective going after a suspect. It was exciting but at the same time dreadful. What if questions popped in her mind as she drew nearer him. Inner Sakura happily popped them with a needle though. The guy seemed like Gaara besides his hair, his clothes looked like something Gaara would wear, but then again wouldn't Gaara have kept his clothes he wore in school on instead of changing? Sakura groaned at the thought, she then stopped all together.

'_Maybe its not him…I guess I should head back before I get even more lost.'_ Sakura turned around and began walking away. How stupid could she get? Of course that couldn't have been Gaara, where in the heck did she get that idea from? She blinked. _'Wait it was you who said that was Gaara! You sent me on this wild goose chase!' _Sakura shouted within her head accusingly.

'**Oh calm down, I said is that him. You're the one who wanted to see if it was.' Inner Sakura stated with a turn of her head.**

Sakura shook her head with a sigh. She did suppose it was her fault after all. Sakura was about to walk towards the map when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see….

* * *

Hinata looked around with a nervous gasp. Her heart was pounding in her chest though it felt as if it were pounding in her brain. Every where she looked all she could see were people she never meant before. Fear crept over her as she truly realized that she was lost. Lost in a mall she had only just recently known existed and in a city she had never been to till now. Hinata pulled away from the crowd as people pushed her a little. Soon enough she was against a wall holding a hand to her beating heart while looking around.

They couldn't have gotten too far; all she had to do was look around. But then she might get even more lost and Temari would be upset about it all. Hinata thought it through before remembering what Temari told them earlier that day.

"_This is the police station in the mall, you'll find it near the hiking store right there and the Suna Footwear beside it. Were not really close by but all you really have to do is ask around and someone will show you the way._ _If for whatever reason you get lost in the mall find a map and find the police station. I want you guys to stay there for me and the others to come and find you. Understand?"_

Hinata nodded remembering exactly what Temari told them. _'Okay, so all I have to do is find the police station.'_ Hinata looked around but from what she could see there wasn't any police station around. She sighed before looking around for the map. She knew in most malls that there was more than one map and they weren't always at the entrances to the mall either.

Hinata walked out into the crowd, she quickly moved through some people looking for the map. She wasn't have much luck and it wasn't that easy squeezing through these people either.

That was when she saw blonde hair in the corner of her eyes but soon enough it was gone around the corner. Hinata stood there thinking about it. _'I…that was probably Temari…but the hair was brighter than hers…like Naruto's but longer…Maybe Ino's!'_ Though Hinata had a feeling of dread go through her at the thought of Ino Yamanaka, she started walking towards where she saw the blonde hair. Even if it wasn't Ino she still could see if there was a map on the other corner or the police station.

Hinata didn't really hate Ino; she couldn't really hate anyone if she tried. She just didn't enjoy Ino since she was always picking on Sakura and Naruto. Hinata remembered at one point in their lives when they were younger that Ino was their friend. Sakura and she were inseparable, they were always together. She also remembered Ino sticking up for her when kids made fun of her eyes. Ino was usually sticking up for everyone that was made fun of…but that before Sasuke came into the picture.

Once he came Ino and Sakura fell for him like all the girls did but Hinata herself. They fought over him for a bit and eventually broke their friendship because of him. Hinata thought it was a bad idea that Sakura was going to the dance with Sasuke, though Sakura was smart all Hinata could think about was…was this guy who was a jerk to Sakura since they were little really worth destroying a good friendship that she had with Ino. Hinata knew the truth unlike the others.

Sakura left out the fact that she ended her and Ino's friendship, not Ino. All she said was that it was mutual for both of them. Really no one knew if Ino wanted to end her friendship with Sakura, only Ino knew. Hinata sighed before turning the corner. Though Ino had become obsessed with her beauty and pretty conceded, Hinata still missed being friends with her…

Hinata looked around to see if she could find the blonde hair she saw before but there was no one on this side that had long blonde hair. She huffed out some breath with her head hung. She was going to be lost forever. Hinata looked up to see exactly what she was looking for…the map.

"Yes…" Hinata mumbled out before walking over to it. She looked over the map before finding where she was.

"Okay I only have to turn the corner up there." Hinata looked over her left shoulder to see the corner on her left. "Then I'll see the police station perfectly." She smiled feeling very relieved and better than she was in the beginning. Hinata turned around to head there when she bumped into something. She stopped as the feeling of dread came over her again. She looked up with her face bright red.

"Hello there…"….

* * *

Tenten groaned and moaned to herself about her little situation. She was sure Temari would kill her once she found out that there was no one following her at all. Tenten thought about it before thinking that maybe staying in one place Temari would be able to back track to her….after about a minute she became too impatient about it so she started looking for the police station. Her brown eyes looked all around but there was no map to be found.

Thinking that maybe it would be in the center of the mall Tenten started heading towards the middle of the mall, which she was soon to realize was farther away from Temari and even farther from Hinata, but closer to Sakura. Tenten looked pass many people as she searched for a map. It was getting very useless for her since there didn't seem to be one at all. A frown graced her lips as she walked aimlessly through the crowds. This was getting too old too quickly she thought.

"Just one map, one! And I can't even find it…" A sigh left her as Tenten crossed her arms. Tenten glanced around looking at the different people walking around laughing and talking to their friends or family. She felt a feeling of sadness over come her. Though she tried to keep her mind from going there, it just ignored it and went on. Tenten looked down as she tried to remember her parents. When she was young they were never really around much, always off on vacation with each other, always working on certain things…

Tenten had a hard time remembering what they looked like half the time when she was younger. Well that was back when they at least cared a bit for her if not at all. Her parents weren't that young about 25 when they had her, but the thing was they didn't want a child yet. She just came out of no where apparently to them. Growing up for her was lonely and depressing as she saw it. Even if her parents were around at those times they were never there for her and barely acknowledge her for anything she did.

It hurt her so much when she was younger that she did contempt killing herself just to rid herself of the pain. But she usually talked herself out of it. Right when she was around 9 was when they had truly given up on her. They never did really seem to care for her that much Tenten knew of. But one day they told her that they were going on a trip out of state for a day or so. So she waited with her Nanny for a day then it became two, then three…soon enough it was well over two months before she realized it…

They weren't coming back…

That was when Tenten became angry and hateful of everything, and that's what lead her towards beating up students in school and getting into many of her famous fights during her middle school days. The reason she did all that was because she was broken. She wouldn't have mind having her parents beat her anything to just give her acknowledgement of her life to them. But they ignored her, neglected her, and abandoned her as well.

With no place to go she was sent to an orphanage for most of her life before she turned 15 that was when she was let out and able to get her own place. Tenten felt her eyes water slightly before she pushed it into the back of her head where she would forget about it like she did when she was younger.

Tenten sighed then walked around looking for a map or the police station…or maybe she was just walking around to just keep herself from remembering such terrible memories she had. She wasn't so sure what she was doing anymore. Before long she came upon a small group of guys. They were pretty cute but she ignored them and walked on. They didn't pay attention to her they were all talking loudly and pointing to someone in the middle. After making a turn around since there was no place to go where she was heading Tenten came by the group again.

So she came upon the group to see they were looking at two guys practicing martial arts. She sighed at the lame attacks and boring combos. They were nothing compared to what she could do or even what Lee could do. She looked at one of the fighters to see that he looked a lot like Sasuke…

Tenten shook her head that isn't possible, but…maybe it was Sasuke. She wouldn't think so though because why would he come all the way to Suna and especially here to a mall to fight around. Tenten yawned loudly out of habit which really made it look as though she was dismissing the fighting they were doing. Both guys stopped and everyone looked at her with awe in their eyes. Tenten blinked before realizing one thing…

She just got herself into some deep shit….

**Poor Tenten wonder what she's going to do about that…hehehe…I know it has been so very long since I last updated Jerk…So I decided to cut this chapter short and finish it in chapter 16 where the dance will take place after this so don't you worry at all!!**

**This chapter is 21 pages long and 10,576 words long….the longest chapter for this story and by far for any story I have written so far!! I hope you like it a lot and I'm sorry for taking so long!! Please review and I will start back with this story again so don't you worry guys!!**

**Review for this amazingly long chapter!! I'm out….**

**LostsoulofRegret**


	16. And you are?

Please enjoy this chapter; sorry for the long wait and I hope you all enjoy it!!

I don't own Naruto…

**Jerk**

**Chapter 16**

**And you are?**

"Well if it isn't Temari Sabaku…" Temari felt her rage that was once on the three girls from Konoha who were now lost to the one person she wished would drop dead. She turned around slowly hoping for the other person's life that it wasn't who she thought it was. But upon turning to look right at them, Temari found they were exactly who she thought they were. There standing in all her glory (Cough-Shank-Cough) was Kin Tsuchi the slut of Temari's old school, a two faced girl who seems to get what she wants and then throws it away, and…Gaara's first and ex-girlfriend.

She had long blackish brown hair. Her hair was so long that it was pretty close to the floor but a ponytail kept it from doing so. There was so much makeup on her face Temari was sure that there was about an inch added on her by the makeup. She was tall, but Temari was by far taller though and not only that but more intimidating as well. Her eyes trained in on her face much to her dismay of doing so; her face was the last thing she wanted to see…ever.

"What the hell do you want?" Temari grounded out trying to restrain herself from beating the girl to a pulp. Kin just smiled waving her hand about without care.

"Oh I mean it is a free country isn't it? Do I have to have a reason to talk to you?" Temari gripped her hands tightly. The only thing she could think of to her question was 'yes' she did need a reason because Temari was pretty sure she was going to knock the girl out in just about two seconds…

"I'm not in the mood right now, and seeing you is only making me want to kill you even more." Kin just laughed brushing off the comment like it was nothing. She held a smile that told Temari that she couldn't do shit. And truthfully, Temari couldn't touch her.

"You know as well as I do that there is a restraining order on you. You can't come about a 100 meters near me for the next 15 years or you'll be sent to jail. Do you really want that Temari? I mean your brothers are already fucked up you mind as well join them."

"They wouldn't be the way they were if you're shanky ass self never came in contact with my brothers to begin with! You're the one, who broke Gaara and played him and Kankuro, but I saw through your tricks and if you so much as ever come near my brothers again…I won't hesitate to kill you…" Temari said the last bit in a dark evil voice, one that she has kept deep within herself for so long. Kin acted unaffected by her tone of voice, but Temari wasn't easily naïve to see that Kin was shaking just a little.

"Whatever, get out of here before I tell an officer about the restraining order on you." Temari just smirked before turning around and leaving Kin to herself. But she stopped short turning to give Kin that wicked smirk.

"Trust me Kin; what goes around comes around and you'll get yours soon…" With that the conversation was done and Temari was gone. She looked down at her hands to see that they were bleeding a little and red from gripping her hands into fists so hard. A sigh escaped her lips as she searched for the lost girls. She never thought she would ever come across Kin as she had done. Temari had been skeptical about coming to the mall in Suna because she knew that people like her would be around among others that she hoped to not come across.

The restraining order Kin talked about was still inset and would be for the next 15 years as she had said. Temari closed her eyes for a second as everything that happened flashed before her eyes. It was a few days after Gaara had attacked Kankuro with the knife that she confronted Kin at school. Kin acted all innocent and even said that Kankuro raped her. Temari was so pissed about it that she couldn't stop herself from punching her right in the nose. Then kicking her as she laid helpless on the ground. Long story short Kin would have been dead if the school police hadn't interfered in the one-sided fight. Kin's family sued them and barely won as well.

So there was a restraining court order on Temari. Really that was the reason they moved. Not because of Gaara or Kankuro but because of her. Temari sighed softly closing her eyes to will away the pain she felt throbbing in her heart. Upon opening her eyes she got herself set on looking for the girls. First off she was going to look for Hinata, not to be mean but she seemed the smartest to go to the police station and she didn't seem like the type of girl who could handle herself alone at a mall or really anywhere to be exact….

………………..

"Hello there…"

Hinata all red in the face looked up to see a guy. He had a long piece of blond hair hanging over his left eye, and the rest was longer being half up and half down. In all honesty he was pretty hott, but right now Hinata was more preoccupied with the fact that she ran right into his chest and he was staring at her.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry! I…I need to go…" Hinata went to go around him when the guy stepped in front of her once more. She blushed further and looked up to his face. A smile was there, but nothing evil looking, not even a smirk just a grin. But it gave her an eerie feeling in the pit of her gut. That meant nothing too good…

"What's the hurry? I mean you were following me weren't you? Yeah…" Hinata shook her head so quickly and fast the guy almost didn't catch the movement. Her heart was beating rapidly and she just wanted to get the hell out of there. The guy wouldn't leave her alone though it seemed.

"Please, if you will exc-cuse me I should get g-going." Hinata tried to dismiss herself with her stuttered filled sentence, but the guy kept blocking her way each time. This was actually getting Hinata angry and further more scared.

"You hadn't answered my question yet, yeah? Why were you following me?" He asked once more, his voice was still playful though gentle. But Hinata was sure it could get mean if he had too.

"I…I thought you were s-someone else. Please I have to go!" Hinata couldn't help the panic fill her voice. At that moment she was feeling a bit cornered by the tall, blond man. He looked to be about 19 maybe 20 years old or so. Probably in college by his clothes which was a red shirt opened a bit in the front to show his tan chest and baggy pants over white tennis shoes.

"Well I obviously am not that person if you are trying to leave so fast. My name is Deidara, yeah." Hinata nodded looking down as her fingers poked each other. He was making her more nervous with introducing himself. She just wanted to get to the police station and wait for Temari to get to her. Her stomach bubbled ungratefully as if trying to tell her to get out of there. Hinata though being polite as she was couldn't stop from introducing herself.

"My n-name is Hinata. N-Nice to m-m-meet you." A slight frown came to her lips at her stuttering, she always did hate how it would just come out when she was trying to talk, even more so when it's a guy since she gets to so nervous with almost every guy she knows aside from Neji. Deidara just kept his smile still.

"So Hinata, what are you doing in a mall all by yourself?" Hinata shook her head to clear away some thoughts. She then looked up to Deidara.

"I didn't come alone." Hinata wanted to pat herself on the back for not stuttering in her reply back. "I came with some friends but I got separated from them. I was trying to get to the police station." Deidara's smile was still there and he nodded his head in understanding.

"Yeah, well I could escort you there little lady, if you don't mind, yeah." Hinata blushed tomato red and couldn't help but look down in embarrassment of her emotions she poked her fingers together once more. Deidara laughed gently before grabbing her hands with both of his. Hinata started to feel a tab bit faint at the gesture before looking up at him.

"Ya know that is a terrible habit, if shows you're vulnerable." The way he said it made her face completely red which caused Deidara to laugh some more he let go for a second before just taking one of her hands and leading her towards the police station.

She couldn't say anything her throat had closed in completely on her. Her thoughts were jumbled around and she couldn't even think one sentence before it became mere non-sense to her. Hinata's face was heating up from the contact between their hands she hadn't even touched Naruto this way and here comes along this tall, good mannered man helping her out and touching her yet she barely knew him beyond his name. It was only about a minute before they reached the police station where he looked down to her.

"Well Miss Hinata, I do hope your friends find you, yeah. I would hate to leave such a pretty lady alone but I must go now. Good bye." And once more he shocked her by bringing her hand up to his face where he kissed the back lightly, a light feather touch of his lips against her hand before it was gone. Hinata was sure she would stay blood red for the rest of her life now. He just smiled to her a twinkle in his eye before leaving her alone in front of the police station.

Hinata breathed in, then out and once more in…then it became dark…And she was knocked out….

………………..

Tenten looked around at all the guys staring at her. She felt cornered by them all and couldn't help the slight tremor in her body by their stares. Finally after a moment the guy that was very close to looking much like Sasuke turned to her. His hair was black and long. It was pulled back into a low ponytail. His eyes though, they were so dark brown they were literally black to her. He smirked upon looking at her before he actually spoke.

"So…you think our fighting is lame? Ordinary? Boring?" Tenten thought better to not speak, but he was challenging her. And if anyone knew Tenten like she knew herself she could never resist a challenge by no one. So sucking in her breath Tenten looked dead on with determination in her eyes.

"Yeah, I kind of do think your fighting is boring. Where did you learn how to fight by an old Japanese movie? You mind as well do some horrible lip syncing while you're at it." Tenten felt she might have gone a little too far with what she said, but at the moment her pride was on the line and she wasn't going to back down one bit. The guy smirked even more apparently liking her feisty attitude.

"Well if you think our fighting is so horrendous then why don't you show us how it's truly done?" Tenten watched him carefully making sure he wasn't joking with her. It didn't seem so though he crossed his arms waiting for a response back from her. And responded she did.

"Sure, I guess I could lower myself to your standards if you feel like it'll make you better. But trust me I don't hold back and I will kick your ass." The guy seemed even more amused by her blunt words because it was now a smile on his lips.

"Yes, well we'll see about that now wont we." He mumbled out watching Tenten as she stepped forward dropping her coat to the side where his stuff (she assumed were his) lay. She stretched her muscles a bit as to not pull something during their fight. The guy in front of her did the same but stopped and stepped forward to her. Tenten didn't back down and stood her ground. He stuck his hand out as to shake hers.

"My name is Itachi, it would only seem far to know your name before we fight." Tenten nodded as she brought her hand out to shake his. The touch was short, but long enough for her to feel his calloused hand telling her he had done some rough training before. She pulled away after the short hand shake.

"My name is Tenten." She mumbled out but there were a few gasps going around the crowd. She turned to look at them in wonder before turning to see Itachi smirking once more.

"Ah, Miss Tenten I've heard much about you from my brother. You were the terror of your school a few years ago were you not." Tenten nodded looking between everyone. She had no idea people would know of her, much less her name. But she then looked at Itachi remembering he said he learned of her by his brother.

"And who may I ask is your brother?" Itachi shook his head.

"That's irrelevant right now, but if you beat me in this fight I just might tell you." She nodded before backing away as he did. Tenten crouched a bit placing her legs in a perfect fighting stance while lifting her hands up lightly balling them. Itachi's stance was similar to hers except for his body was facing the crowd as he turned his torso to face her. His fists were brought up in front of him. She watched him keeping her eyes on his every move though there was no movement between the both of them.

Everything was silent as the crowd seemed to get bigger while they waited for someone to attack. None dared to shout out or say a thing for that matter. Tenten could feel adrenaline racing through her veins at the idea of an actually good spar. Though she dismissed his fighting and style she couldn't help but notice he was good still. It was probably him going easy on his partner who was somewhere within the crowd.

Within a single second it all started. He came racing towards her with such fast speeds Tenten was shocked to her spot for one a second and luckily that it was a good second for she dodged his punch quickly ducking under his fist. Her right fist came up to knock him with an uppercut but he threw his head back seeing the attack coming. At this Tenten shot to her right to get away from the kick that was to connect with her head. She did a sideways cartwheel bringing her a bit away from Itachi but still within his reach.

"You're better than I thought." Tenten commented keeping her sharp brown eyes on him. Itachi nodded in return.

"You're as good as your reputation is said to be. I didn't expect any less." Tenten relished in the comment but took to him quickly.

He blocked the punch aimed for his nose with his forearm while his other hand aimed to punch her in the stomach. Tenten was finding herself thinking slower than before. It really had been a while since her last good fight, she was getting rusty here. She pulled back barely dodging his punch at her gut where she felt the light brush of his fist as it went soaring by. She brought her leg up coming close to his face where she did take a hit in her shoulder blade, but was able to land a very good hit on his chest that sent him flying into the ground with ease.

Tenten pulled a bit away holding her shoulder that throbbed in pain. His punches were hard and very accurate as well. One more hit to her shoulder and she won't be able to use her left hand anymore. But she also delivered a rather painful hit to his chest. Itachi pulled up quickly though and touched his chest lightly only to examine it. He looked up with a smirk on his lips.

"I believe that will leave a bruise on me as mine will on you." Tenten nodded while swinging her arm around to test her shoulder blade it hurt a bit, but was still in good use for now. She would have to avoid another hit like that or her arm would be majorly hurt. This was getting far more interesting than she had first assumed it would be. Itachi was more talented than she gave him credit for; he knew his stuff and Tenten slightly regretted telling him he must have learned to fight from old Japanese movies.

"Let's bring this up a notch." Tenten said before running towards Itachi. He went to block an attack that she never delivered. Instead of going in for a punch like he thought she was going to Tenten dropped down quickly bringing her right leg around to kick him off balance. She had succeeded in him loosing balance, but was shocked when he gain it back and shot a punch out sending it straight to her stomach. Tenten felt the blow and all her oxygen escaped her as she went sailing to the wall behind her. Regaining herself quickly she avoided smashing her head against the cemented wall. Itachi held a smirk at his handy work.

Tenten pulled herself up wincing at the pain shooting through her gut; she resisted crouching over to hold her pained stomach. Pulling back into her original stance she directed her eyes back on him, her face became stern all serious thinking about what she would do next to get him back. A huff of air left her lips and she came running back to him. Throwing a punch to his face Itachi dodged it easily, just as Tenten knew he would. She then brought her knee up quickly hitting him hard in his gut moving faster than before she brought her leg up even more. Kicking a very sensitive spot on the male body.

Itachi jumped away quickly trying to avoid the hit direct towards his groin. He wasn't so lucky though and felt the full blow as he crippled to the ground in pain. Tenten couldn't help the smile of satisfaction of being able to bring him to his knees. Coughing a bit he looked up, a twitch in his eye but a slight smile on his lips.

"Well…that had caught me off guard; you play very…dirty Tenten. I have to admit you are good, you could be better." Itachi then stood a slight wince in his walk as he came over to shake Tenten's hand. She took his hand trying to make it a short shake, but he kept his hand firm in her grip.

"But you could be so much better. I run a local dojo here, nothing too big and only I accept the best. I would like it if you came to take a look at it." Tenten couldn't believe what she was hearing. First, she had just yawned because she was tired. Second, that led to fighting a very talented guy. And third, he now wants her to check out a dojo he runs she had no idea where else this day could go from there. Tenten loosen her hand but he didn't let go. Looking up she stared into his eyes, they were so hypnotizing to her. Before she even knew it she was nodding her head.

"Okay, I guess I could take a look at it." Itachi nodded before finally letting go of her hand and closing his eyes. The trance she felt she was in was gone. Shaking her head a bit Tenten then turned to him. Itachi walked towards his stuff picking everything up and pulling his jacket on. He then turned back to her.

"This is a brochure of my dojo." Tenten took it looking it over. Looking up again she saw him beginning to walk away from her. Thinking quickly she grabbed his arm.

"Wait, you still hadn't told me who your brother is, and also…" Tenten looked down a bit red in the face. "I need help finding the police station…" Itachi looked at her with a blank look.

"Okay…"…

………………..

Her heart seemed to stop beating the instant she felt the light tapping of someone's fingers on her shoulder. All color had drained from her face leaving it almost sickly pale and her breathing was heavy almost like she had done a marathon of some sorts. And all these reactions from just being tapped on the shoulder.

"**Because in the end we both know who it is doing the 'tapping'…" Inner Sakura stated ever so bluntly but she looked no better, a scared expression on her face said she felt the same as her host.**

'_Could this get any better?'_ She was being sarcastic about it, but knew the time right now didn't call for her to be annoyed at her luck. Turning around slowly just to hope the person got tired of waiting for her turn would just walk away. Her head was looking down towards her feet where she found another set in front of hers. Black shoes that had black pant legs as well.

Her head slowly looked up. Her eyes met with a dark blue sweater shirt, the sleeves pulled up to the person's elbows. The skin Sakura could see on the person's arms was somewhat pale, very similar to Gaara's if you asked her. Finally she looked up and had to keep her mouth clamped shut to keep from gasping. It was male, obviously, but he was so…handsome. An instant blush came to her cheeks. It was (she assumed) the guy she had unintentionally chased around for the last couple of minutes. He indeed had red hair much like Gaara's, but his face was different (no one's face is usually the same as someone else's unless their twins…).

He also looked older than Gaara as well, probably around 19 or 20 if she had to guess. He had such intense eyes; the way they gleamed made them look almost red like rubies.

"You do know it's rude to stare." His voice was dark and a bit heavy sounding.

"**And sounding so very sexy!!" Inner Sakura squealed loudly in her hosts' ear, jumping up and down from finally getting to see the mystery man's face.**

'_Oh, jeez…" _There was really nothing else she could say otherwise from her ridiculous inner self. Sighing inwardly she shook her head a bit.

"Sorry, you kind of shocked me; you know caught me off guard." She wanted to punch herself for such a stupid comeback for her staring.

"**This will not end well for you if you keep talking like a mumbling, bumbling idiot!" Her inner self shouted shaking her fists.**

'_If you would shut up I might actually find something smart and clever to say, but you yelling in my ear every two seconds makes it hard!'_ Sakura tried keeping the annoyance off her face, as to not give the man in front of her the wrong idea. Everyone at school already thought she was a raging lunatic no need to have this guy that she 'unintentionally' stalked.

"Hmm, I see. So is this before or after you followed me around half the mall?" Sakura tried to keep herself from falling over. _'He noticed!'_ The horror of being caught plagued her mind.

"**Of course he noticed! What the hell did you think you were doing? Being a ninja, you weren't exactly hiding yourself from following him!" **

'_No, I just didn't think he would notice little old me walking around in almost the same complete place. Urgh!! I should have known! I mean every time I tried to see his face he would turn away, that was such an obvious clue!!'_ Sakura wanted to so badly go and crawl into a little hole in the ground and wish her life over. This was more embarrassing then the time Naruto came to school sick and thought eating ramen was a good idea before puking it all on her. She smelled like sick ramen for the rest of that week!

"Oh well I…" Sakura smiled sweetly trying to buy herself time to think of how she could get herself out of this. The idea's of hitting the guy on the head or kicking him in between the legs weren't very good ideas especially since they came from her inner self. Never trust what her inner self says, something she had to learn the hard way. "You see…"

He didn't seem all that amused at the moment, his glare already set in place which was directed right at her face. She gulped at the look as her heart started to race a bit. _'Oh my God, come on! Come on! Think of something!'_ Her usually brilliant mind wasn't helping her at the moment, she felt like Naruto on a math test in which she was failing so rather quickly.

"Okay look" Sakura started huffing in defeat, her inner self calling her a coward "I thought you were someone else, so I followed you for a bit to see but you never turned your face to me so I just thought that you weren't that person in which you aren't."

"So I was about to leave you alone and well…here we are now." The guy nodded a little.

So you thought…I was someone else…" Sakura could only nod in response not knowing what else to say or think. She sort of felt like an absolute idiot for following the poor guy around he probably thought she was a stalker, probably still did. She eyed him as he was thinking. He was good looking he probably got many of them, Sasuke did (and still does, can you sense the annoyance there).

Sakura was about to just turn around and walk away when he startled her by grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the middle of the mall. Tugging her quickly the only thing she could do was follow even though she wasn't too sure she wanted too.

"**What the hell does he think he's doing?" Inner Sakura's angry shout rolled and echoed off the inside walls of her mind.**

'_Oh God, where is he taking me?'_ Horror had once more shaken her body, made her heart race, and turned anything truly sensible in her mind to nothing but a jumbled up mess. Forgetting the powerful strength she was usually known for all Sakura could do was be dragged away from the crowded area. She had no idea where this guy was taking her. All she knew she could do was try to remember her surroundings as to know where she could escape from if things got…messy.

Before long they stopped in a remote part of the mall, there were barely anyone else around it was just them. Finally Sakura yanked her hand back glaring at him though his back was turned to her.

"Where the hell are we? Why did you take me here?" He gave no answer this only brought more fear in her heart. "Why won't you answer me?" Her voice got louder, but she went silent when he turned around to her. His face was blank, just a death of a stare nothing else.

"**I really do recommend you start running now Sakura…because the only time you see that type of stare is when the guys…a complete nut case!" Inner Sakura advised trying to get her outer self to move, for some reason her paranoia was getting worse with this guy around.**

Sakura fully agreed with her inner self, but at the moment fear had stuck her right into one place. Even if she truly wanted too fear was so seeded deep into her she couldn't even make a muscle contract much less try to full fledge run. After a few seconds of that stare his face started to come back to life.

"Sorry…" That was all he said, didn't give her any other answer. Sakura tried to keep herself from falling over again. Gaining some courage from his confession she started to speak.

"Sorry for what? Why did you drag me over here? Is there something wrong, come on I can't help you if you don't tell me." Sakura frowned. Help him? Why the hell should she care?

"**Your such a softy at heart Sakura, no matter the situation if you feel the person needs help you try to do what you can…I mean isn't that how Gaara become your…sort of friend…" **

"I have to go; sorry for dragging you here I just thought…never mind just get going…" Sakura looked at him worriedly as the guy kept walking, soon enough he was gone after passing a corner.

"What was that about?" She mumbled to herself before shaking her head. Not her problem at the moment. With a sigh Sakura turned back around and took the path back through to where she had been and then followed a map she found to the police station…

………………..

"What is wrong with you guys? Jeez, you can't do one simple thing can you, stay together, stick together, hell marry each other as long as you guys are side by side! If I wasn't such a good person as I am I would have just left your asses where they were, I can't believe you guys!..."

It went on much like that once Sakura had found the police station. She found that Temari was there with a flushed looking Hinata who she found had passed out, but wasn't giving them the reason why. Tenten seemed strangely content even though she was being bitched at. Temari had also mentioned walking around with unknown guys giving Tenten a well deserved glare; she said nothing to add on though. This had truly left Sakura wondering what her two friends had done in their short time of being lost.

She had also noticed that Temari was a bit etchy as well, and she was pretty sure it wasn't from everyone getting separated either. Something bad must have happened when they disappeared from her side, but with the way she was going on about this Sakura was sure she wasn't going to find out anytime soon.

After a few minutes of Temari's yelling and bitching at the three girls they had finally gotten to the final costume place which was really a decoration place to create things. Sakura had in the end bought quite a few things, because in the end the only things he could really do was make her costume. After about half an hour at the store they left, leaving the great mall of Suna. Sakura was still confused by the confrontation with that guy, but tried to not let it bother her too much it wasn't like she was going to see him ever again…right?...

………………..

**Time Skip**

**The night of the Dance**

Gaara sat on his bed reading a book out of boredom. He could hear both Temari and Kankuro getting ready for the dance that would start in about two hours or so. He couldn't give a damn really, it wasn't like he was going to go. There was no reason too anyways.

He didn't have a costume, he didn't have a date, and he wasn't going to risk his pride and ego by going to such a thing anyways. Plus he didn't buy a ticket to it either. The dance was nothing but an excuse to rub up against everyone and ponder their meaningless pathetic lives, or that's how he saw it as. It was just for the horny who couldn't get any so they would just rub themselves with the rest.

Sighing he looked out his window to see Sakura's window slightly blocked by her the blinds on her window. She wasn't in her room at the moment as far as he could see. The light was on though and he could see her room was neatly clean, almost to pure perfection. He gave an offhanded glance at his room to see clothes dirty and clean on the floor, a small garbage bag on the floor as well with old food and what not in it. There were a few books on the floor stacked up against the wall near his closet that wasn't doing its purpose of holding the clothes on the floor in its confinements.

His eyes then directed back to Sakura's room where she had appeared holding some things up to her chest before dropping them and moving around again. He noticed she had a phone to her ear and talking quickly to who ever was on the receiving end of the phone. She smiled and talked some more. Gaara couldn't help but watch her; it seemed more interesting than reading his book.

He dropped the book to the side to stare at her for a bit, if she so happened to start striping he would close his window quickly, he was no pervert, he wasn't his brother. Her hair moved slowly with her quick movements, it was hypnotizing to him. Just watching her live, breath it was so different compared to how he lived life. He lived like he was going to die any second so mind as well become that corpse he would soon be. That was what intrigued him so much about Sakura.

Even though there are many things that could bring her down. Seeing how Ino treats her everyday, dealing with Naruto, and then adding on with his self being a jerk in the very beginning. It was without a doubt that she would feel more in the dumps than being happy and smiling. Sometimes Gaara wished he could do that, but then the fact that if he smiled little kids would scream made him recoil back from that wish. Sometimes he wondered why he even lived…

"So being a peeking tom now? If you need pointers you could have just asked." Gaara's thoughtful face dropped into a frown before closing his blinds to look at Kankuro leaning on his door frame. He was wearing an all black body suit, not the type that stuck to his skin it was loose and velvet looking, he also wore a hat with cat ears on top of it.

"I'm not you…" Gaara said in a dead pan voice. Kankuro snorted and laughed a little to himself. "You're going as a cat?" Kankuro just nodded.

"Yeah, well I couldn't think of anything else and I'm just there for being there and ya know someone has to make sure Temari doesn't kill her date." A brush smacking Kankuro in the back of his head told him she heard everything. Rubbing the now sore spot he cracked a grin at Gaara.

"So why aren't you coming? I'm sure you can save the pink haired maiden from her dark, brooding avenger." Gaara didn't seem as amused as Kankuro was hoping for. He gave a short chuckle before walking further into his younger brother's room. He noticed it was messy, but his looked no better especially with his puppet gear everywhere. He sat down on the bed looking at the wall opposite them.

"Ya know going to one dance wouldn't kill you Gaara. Especially when I'm sure a certain girl wants you to go." Gaara kept glaring that the wall pass his brother's face.

"It's not the end of the world just because she's going with another guy. Hell if I were you I would go to the dance and sweep her off her feet, make her look at you and not 'him'." Kankuro waited for a response, but after a minute of not getting one he sighed. Getting up he stretched a little before turning to look down at his brother.

"Just…think about…" Gaara looked down at a ticket laying on his bed as his brother left the room. He glared at the thing like it had done the worse thing possible to him. What did Kankuro know anyways? His glare lessen and his hand of its own accord parted two blinds covering his window to look over at her room. All he saw was her quickly racing by and the lights turned off. Dropping his hand he looked back down at the ticket once more.

Should he go?

Or should he just stay home?

Would she care?

Or would he be nothing but the wall if she knew he was there?

Was it really worth it?

………

**I lied!! It will be in the next chapter, I so very much swore….I keep holding off the dance and that is pissing me off, but I just don't want to make this chapter any longer than it already is…(sigh) I'm sorry guys…You all probably really hate me right now, but I am working on the next chapter and I will continue this story no matter what!!**

**Please review!! I will so update sooner if you review this chapter and tell me what you think.**

**Did you enjoy the small fight scene between Tenten and Itachi…I couldn't help but show some of Tenten's expertise with fighting and Itachi just had to be an excellent fighter himself. Also was the part with Deidara and Hinata good? I was trying to make it interesting.**

**As for Sakura and (its very obvious who) Sasori was…interesting…there will most lightly be more of him in the upcoming chapters as there will be more of Kin, Deidara, and Itachi including a few other characters that will interest you all.**

**This story will not die! Not on my watch!**

**So review!! I'm out…**

**LostsoulofRegret **


End file.
